


Долгая Зима

by esplodio



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold War, F/M, M/M, September 11 Attacks, Steve Rogers: The Bisexual America Deserves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 1945 году Стив Роджерс спрыгивает с падающего самолёта и проплывает километры Арктического океана, чтобы добраться до покрытого льдом берега.<br/>В 1947 году Стив Роджерс женится на Пегги Картер.<br/>В 1966 году New York Times находит утерянные письма сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Long Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799623) by [dropdeaddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddream/pseuds/dropdeaddream), [WhatAreFears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreFears/pseuds/WhatAreFears). 



> Упоминание Волгограда/Сталинграда в тексте - авторская неточность: на самом деле до 61-го года Волгоград назывался Сталинградом, а не наоборот. Но я решила не исправлять это в тексте: пусть остается в таком виде, в каком задумывал автор.
> 
> Просто необъятное спасибо [Халисе](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa) за вычитку, терпение и мотивацию <3

И конечно, жене Лота не велено было оглядываться туда, где были все эти люди и их жилища. Но она оглянулась, за что я её и люблю, потому что это было так по-человечески.  
И она превратилась в соляной столб.  
Такие дела.

(Курт Воннегут «Бойня номер пять»)

_1947_  
 _Нью-Йорк, 17 июня. – Капитан Америка: обручённый Стив Роджерс, храбрейший герой Америки, связал себя узами брака в прошлое воскресенье, 16 июня, в Соборе Святого Патрика своего родного Нью-Йорка. Кто же счастливица? Старая любовь Капитана со времен войны, английская корреспондентка из Стратегического Научного Резерва. На приватную церемонию были допущены только близкие друзья и родственники. Вся редакция Times желает Капитану и миссис Роджерс всего самого наилучшего в их супружеской жизни.  
(Уэлш, Джонатан. «Счастливый конец!» The New York Times, 2 февраля 1947. Печатное издание.)_

 _1954_  
Ветер настолько холодный, что обжигает щеки Стива. Сам он тянет покрасневшие пальцы вниз. Баки бросает руку ему навстречу, пытается схватить их – выше, ещё немного.

– Стиви, – зовет Баки умоляюще. Как бы он ни старался, Стив не может до него дотянуться. Он бессильно наблюдает, как синий морозный узор расползается по белой шее Баки, словно разрастающийся плющ. И как раз тогда, когда Стиву кажется, что он вот-вот схватит Баки, холод проскальзывает своими длинными пальцами по его руке, замораживает её; до Баки остаётся всего миллиметр, но уже слишком поздно. Стив знает: одно касание – и Баки разобьется на миллион ледяных осколков, разлетится, сгинет в забвении, подхваченный воющим ветром. 

– Стиви, – повторяет Баки, его пальцы так близко. – Проснись. _Проснись._

– Проснись! – говорит Пегги, и Стив вскакивает на кровати, жадно хватая ртом воздух, беспорядочно крутится секунду, пытаясь освободить запутавшиеся в простынях ноги, и слепо хватается за ее маленькую руку. Громкий стук собственного сердца отдаётся в ушах, разносится по всему телу, и Стив на какой-то ужасающий миг принимает его за грохот несущегося навстречу поезда.

– Бак? – спрашивает он растерянно, с надеждой.

– Нет, Стив, это я, это Пегги, – отвечает она, успокаивая. Пегги осторожно разжимает его пальцы один за другим своими маленькими сильными руками, пока он не выпускает её запястье, машинально стискивая ладонь. – Стив, посмотри на меня. Ты спал. Все это было ненастоящим.

– Пегс, – Стив медленно моргает. Это действительно _она_. Вместо страшных мертвенно-синих глаз Баки постепенно появляется лицо Пегги.

– Пегс, – повторяет он, чувствуя, как его накрывает волной облегчения.

– Тебе давно не снилось таких плохих снов, – шепчет она.

– Прости, – хрипло отзывается Стив. Зарывшись лицом в её волосы, он делает глубокий вдох. – Господи, мне так жаль. Думаешь, я разбудил Кэт?

– Ты не так сильно шумел, – уверяет его Пегги. – Я проснулась только потому, что ты ворочался.

Стив отстраняется.

– Я причинил тебе боль? Пегги?

– Тише, – отвечает она. – Нет. _Нет_ , Стив. Теперь засыпай.

Пегги с легкостью возвращает их в привычную позу: они ложатся друг напротив друга как идеально несочетающиеся скобки. Стив зарывается носом ей в ключичную ямку, Пегги прижимается подбородком к его макушке и крепко обнимает. Пальцы их ног соприкасаются, и Стив постепенно согревается.

Когда Стив просыпается снова, его рука лежит на лице, прикрывая от солнца. Вспомнив ночной кошмар, Стив разом распахивает глаза и резко садится, ощущая бешено стучащее сердце. Кровать пуста. Он в панике оглядывается и только спустя мгновение понимает, что Пегги просто ушла в ванную. Тут же расслабившись, он с вернувшейся сонливостью наблюдает за тем, как она заканчивает подкрашиваться перед зеркалом. Не то чтобы Стив считал, будто это ей нужно. Пегги больше не пользуется красной помадой: видимо, мода на нее прошла. Стиву всё равно – особенно потому, что так даже проще целовать Пегги, когда захочется, не волнуясь о маленьких красных следах.

Пегги поворачивается в сторону спальни и улыбается, замечая, что Стив проснулся.

– О, не надо лежать и смотреть на меня так, – говорит она, словно бы делая ему замечание. – Ты знаешь, что всё, чего мне сейчас хочется, – это забраться обратно в кровать.

Стив краснеет, приподнимая бровь.

– Действительно?

Пегги бросает на него сияющий взгляд.

– Помоги мне одеться, – просит она после небольшой паузы. Стив, послушно поднявшись, подходит к ней, осторожно отводит волосы с плеча, чтобы не растрепать локоны, и застёгивает короткую потайную металлическую молнию. Это платье – подарок Говарда на день рожденья Пегги. Оно приталенное, сшитое из тяжёлой тёплой ткани насыщенно бордового цвета. У Говарда хороший вкус, думает Стив. Он нежно целует Пегги в висок и отходит.

Спустившись вниз, он поджаривает несколько яиц, готовит тосты и кофе, пока Пегги будит Кэт и заплетает её непослушные волосы в косу. Кэт спускается первой, садится и, подложив под себя руки, болтает маленькими ножками туда-сюда в ожидании завтрака. Пегги появляется как раз к подаче еды и устраивается за столом, просматривая свою кипу бумаг.

– Спасибо, сэр, – чопорно говорит Кэт, когда Стив ставит перед ней тарелку с тостом, разрезанным точно по диагонали.

– Пожалуйста, мэм, – отвечает ей Стив тем же тоном. Он улыбается, бросив взгляд на Пегги, но та, как всегда, слишком поглощена чтением отчетов из Щ.И.Т.а.

– Папочка, – зовет Кэт спустя минуту тщательного жевания, – почему ты кричал ночью?

Стив замирает, не донеся чашку с кофе до рта.

– Тебе, наверное, приснилось, милая. Папочка вовсе не кричал, – мягко выручает его Пегги. Она поднимается, и Стив, всё ещё застывший от ужаса, слышит, как ее каблуки цокают по плитке. Пегги звонко чмокает Кэт в щеку, а потом подходит к Стиву, чтобы поцеловать и его. Когда их лица почти соприкасаются, она произносит:

– Я оставила для тебя файл.

Стив смотрит, как Пегги выходит из дверей, слышит с улицы звук заводимого мотора. Взяв себя в руки, Стив оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на часы.

– Так, мисс, – говорит он, – пора отправить тебя в школу.

Спустя двадцать минут Стив возвращается довольный тем, что Кэт в силу возраста еще не считает зазорными прощальные объятия на автобусной остановке. На кофейном столике в рабочем кабинете он находит файл, о котором говорила Пегги, – лишённый каких-либо ярлыков и пометок, вполне безобидный на вид.

Он не слишком толстый. Стив знает: такие тонкие файлы с разведданными не сулят ничего хорошего.

Пегги возвращается домой в девять – даже позже, чем обычно, – и сразу идет наверх, чтобы поцеловать Кэт и пожелать ей доброй ночи (хотя та уже в кровати). Спустившись, Пегги молча наливает себе бренди и садится за кухонный стол напротив Стива, всё ещё читающего и перечитывающего документы; кофе, стоящий рядом с его локтем, уже давно остыл и помутнел.

Стив в очередной раз заканчивает просматривать последнюю страницу и откладывает папку в сторону. Пегги сбрасывает туфли, берет стакан и делает глоток, устремив на Стива знакомый с войны взгляд – холодный и терпеливый.

– Я недостаточно хорошо знаю русский, чтобы прочесть вот это, – наконец говорит Стив, пролистывая бумаги, чтобы найти нужную страницу. – Я могу разобрать несколько слов, и мне кажется, что я уловил суть, но хотелось бы быть уверенным. 

Просматривая отчет, Пегги слышит невысказанное: «разубеди меня, скажи, что я неправильно все понял». Надежда Стива гаснет, когда губы Пегги сжимаются в тонкую линию.

– Они забирают детей, – подтверждает она.

Стив думает о том, как это происходит. Неужели детей забирают прямо из их домов глубокой ночью, убивая кричащих родителей или же связывая их и затыкая рты кляпами? Или же родителей заставляют подписывать заявления об отказе, убедив, что их дети послужат на благо СССР? Гордятся ли родители своими детьми? Что отвечают соседям, когда те спрашивают о них?

Пегги возвращает отчёт Стиву.

– Официально для СССР этой организации не существует. Я еще не встречала более засекреченного проекта спецслужб; до прошлой недели мы даже не были уверены, что он реален. По сравнению с общей картиной проект кажется поразительно маленьким: по моим подсчетам, в него вовлечена максимум сотня людей, и мало кому из них известно о нём полностью или даже частично. Я сомневаюсь, что мы вообще узнали бы о нём, если бы не информатор Говарда на Чукотке.

Этого вообще не было в файле.

– Чукотка? – спрашивает Стив. – Но это же сплошная пустошь. Так далеко на севере находится только заснеженная тундра.

Пегги качает головой.

– Я тоже так думала. _Все_ тоже так думали. Но…

Она встречается взглядом со Стивом. Они оба знают, что Пегги не стоило говорить ему это, но раньше подобное никогда их не останавливало – не останавливает и сейчас.

– Но теперь мы думаем, что там находится их операционная база, – продолжает Пегги. – Или по крайней мере что-то вроде тренировочной площадки. Мы не смогли подобраться ближе, чтобы выяснить наверняка. И, как ты, наверное, можешь догадаться, там не только дети.

– Они тренируют и взрослых?

– В частности, одного, который привлёк наше внимание, – Пегги тянется к стоящему возле её ноги портфелю и открывает его. Роется там несколько мгновений; её ногти, выкрашенные красным лаком, блестят в приглушённом свете. Посередине большого, исписанного русскими словами листа бумаги, который она достает, напечатано крупными черными буквами: _«PROEKT ZIMNIY VOIN»_. Очевидно, это ксерокопия манильского конверта. Стив может прочесть первые два слова, но, покопавшись в памяти мгновение, понимает, что не знает перевода последнего.

– Proyekt Zímnij Voin, – говорит Пегги, подталкивая листок к нему. Её произношение безупречно; Стив даже не знал, что она учила русский. Он прикусывает большой палец, изучая лист. – Последнее слово дословно переводится как «воин», или «берсерк», но наши лингвисты утверждают, что в лексиконе того региона оно может означать просто «солдат».

– Мне не нравится ни один из озвученных тобой вариантов, – признаёт Стив.

– До сих пор считалось, что проект «Зимний Солдат» не более чем легенда. И это – первая найденная нами крупица информации, подтверждающая реальность его существования. Мы следили за ним очень, очень долго, – признаётся Пегги.

Стив поднимает на неё взгляд.

– Очень долго – это сколько?

– Впервые мне стало известно о нём в 48.

Стив поражён, хотя и понимает, что не должен быть; конечно же, миссии проводятся без его ведома. Если Старк и Пегги взялись за это дело основательно, значит, его стоит воспринимать всерьёз. И всё же…

– Почему ты рассказываешь мне об этом?

Пегги и раньше изредка обращалась к Стиву за советами по поводу проектов Щ.И.Т.а, но обычно она была более чем способна справиться сама и к тому же превосходила Стива в шпионаже. Стиву кажется, что эта ситуация – особенная. Есть что-то, с чем, по мнению Пегги, не может самостоятельно справиться ни она, ни Щ.И.Т.

Она боится, вдруг понимает Стив.

– Некоторые из наших агентов были убеждены в том, что нам нужно… расследовать смерть Иосифа Сталина, – говорит Пегги. Сейчас она очень тщательно подбирает слова.

– Сталин, – повторяет Стив, чувствуя ползущий вверх по позвоночнику холод от осевшего где-то в желудке тяжелого ледяного кома. – Сталин умер от кровоизлияния в мозг, Пегги.

Пегги соглашается, не моргнув глазом.

– Именно это было написано в газетах.

 

–

 

Стив был в отпуске на протяжении семи лет: не прошло и двух месяцев с рождения Кэт, как Старк начал настаивать на возвращении Пегги к службе. С того времени как минимум десять политиков Соединённых Штатов, Старк и сам Щ.И.Т. не раз сообщили Стиву, что нынешняя война требует интеллекта и технологий, а не брутальной силы. Ему подробно объяснили, что в этой битве ему места нет.

Но Стив помнит, что и в прошлой битве места для него не было, и не то чтобы это его остановило.

Стив хочет вернуться к военной службе и для этого ему надо пройти интервью в Щ.И.Т.е. Здание изменилось с тех пор, как он последний раз был здесь – влияние Старка заметно повсюду: шпиль высотки возносится в небо над Вашингтоном, в миллионах окон головокружительно отражается небесная синь и белые облака. В здании полно людей в чёрных деловых костюмах и галстуках, которые, наверное, стоят гораздо дороже, чем кожаные ботинки Стива. Ему приходится дважды остановиться на ресепшене, чтобы спросить дорогу, прежде чем он добирается по запутанным коридорам до комнаты, где будет проводиться интервью.

Там его ждут два агента: молодая женщина со звукозаписывающим устройством и каким-то подобием очень маленькой печатной машинки и молодой человек, который постоянно просит прощения за то, что ему понадобится подключить Капитана Америку к полиграфу. Они представляются как агенты Санчез и Ли.

– Это всего лишь формальность, сэр, – говорит Ли.

– Конечно, – успокаивает его Стив, кажется, в сто пятьдесят первый раз. – Я и не ожидал ничего другого, сынок.

Агент Ли садится напротив за стол и сдвигает свои очки в проволочной оправе на переносицу. Его костлявые пальцы какое-то время возятся с рычагами машины. Наконец та несильно вздрагивает и начинает гудеть, оживая; пять маленьких иголок принимаются носиться по рулону бумаги.

– Пожалуйста, сообщите свое имя и дату для записи, – говорит Ли. Стив так и делает. – Пожалуйста, сообщите причину, по которой вы связались со Щ.И.Т.ом.

– Я хочу вернуться на военную службу.

– Пожалуйста, уточните, сэр.

Стив не слишком уверен, что это можно как-то уточнить, но все равно пытается:

– Я бы хотел вернуться на военную службу для того, чтобы посодействовать победе в войне любым способом, которым могу.

Агент Санчез стремительно набирает что-то на своем устройстве и, повернув голову, бросает взгляд на иголки, царапающие бумагу. Ли открывает лежащий перед ним файл и делает пару пометок. Стив даже не пытается их прочесть – вместо этого он смотрит на собственную перевёрнутую идентификационную фотографию, распечатанную и наклеенную на страницу ровно под его именем и датой рождения.

Ли ёрзает на месте, прежде чем наконец-то продолжить:

– Вашими родителями были Джозеф и Сара Роджерс?

– Да, – подтверждает Стив.

– И они иммигрировали в Америку в 1917, это верно?

– Абсолютно, – отвечает Стив.

– Ирландские католики?

– Да.

– Известно ли вам о какой-либо их связи с Социалистической партией Ирландии перед их иммиграцией или же после нее?

Стив моргает.

– Простите, – после паузы говорит он. – Вы не могли бы это повторить?

Ли нервно косится на агента Санчез из-за стёкол очков. Она в свою очередь смотрит на Стива. Выражение на ее юном лице впечатляет: оно равнодушное и полностью нечитаемое. Ли тяжело сглатывает и повторяет:

– Известно ли вам…

– Нет, – Стив перебивает, глядя куда-то между ними. – Простите, нет, я хорошо расслышал. Эти вопросы – тоже часть процедуры?

Ли мокрый от пота как мышь. Он кладёт ручку на стол так осторожно, словно боится её уронить, – это кажется Стиву вполне возможным, учитывая бьющую Ли дрожь.

– Сэр, эм, да, сэр. Согласно новому мандату, каждый потенциальный или возвращающийся на службу агент должен пройти полную фоновую проверку, сэр.

Пластиковые ручки кресла скрипят под руками Стива. Он кивает в сторону файла.

– И какие ещё вопросы у вас там есть?

– Я должен рассмотреть записи о том, как вы голосовали, и личности предыдущих работодателей, – отвечает Ли. – И…

Стиву сдавливает грудь; Он узнает щемящее где-то в районе сердца чувство – это та злость, из-за которой его часто избивали на многочисленных бруклинских парковках.

– И? – переспрашивает он.

Ли выглядит так, словно готов скорее встретиться с чёртовой расстрельной командой, чем сказать это. Наконец он сдержанно выговаривает:

– И я должен спросить о природе ваших отношений с сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом из 107-го пехотного полка и Воющих Коммандос, сэр.

Стив понимает, что поднялся на ноги, только заметив отсутствие лица Ли на уровне своих глаз. Когда Стив вставал, раздался хлопок; он запоздало понимает, что это лопнули полиграфные ленты, которые Ли зафиксировал вокруг его груди. Кровь шумит в его ушах.

– Вы можете сказать мне, где находится офис Старка?

Ли перепуган до смерти и даже не может говорить. Стив иногда забывает, что в нём теперь под два метра росту и весу на девяносто килограмм; и, по правде говоря, он не злится на Ли – нечего злиться на зелёного юнца, который просто выполняет приказы, все когда-то были на его месте. Он изо всех сил пытается сгладить ситуацию.

– Сынок? Не подскажешь мне, где находится офис Старка?

– Он на верхнем этаже, Капитан Роджерс, направо, – вместо него отвечает агент Санчез; её лицо выражает искреннее сожаление, но в целом оно спокойно.

Конечно же.

– Спасибо, – отвечает Стив. Он сдёргивает сенсоры с левой ладони и стаскивает с руки манжету для измерения кровяного давления – так резко, что рвёт её напополам.

– Пришлите мне счёт, – предлагает он, кивнув на повреждённую машину.

Стиву не хочется опять быть запертым в металлическом ящике с толпой людей в шикарных костюмах, и потому он проходит одиннадцать лестничных пролётов наверх пешком. Но даже минув их все, он не чувствует себя лучше. Стив шагает прямо к двери, которая явно ведёт в пентхаусный офис Старка, и долгую минуту стоит перед ней, успокаиваясь, пока не убеждается, чтр достаточно расслаблен для того, чтобы не пробить дыру в двери кулаком при попытке постучать. Дверь выглядит очень красивой, а Стив и так уже сломал одну государственную собственность сегодня.  
Он стучит.

– Сьюзен, я думал, что сказал – никаких, – Стив заходит в офис, не слушая, и голос Старка становится тише, – встреч. Значит, ты нашёл мой офис.

– Его сложно не заметить, Говард, – отвечает Стив. – Он всего-то занимает один этаж целиком.

Говард поворачивается в своем кожаном кресле, оказываясь лицом к лицу со Стивом и разводя руки в стороны. От этого к Стиву вмиг возвращается вся ярость, которую он так старался приглушить во время подъёма по лестнице.

– Ну, что же привело тебя в мой…

– Я хочу знать, какого чёрта я подвергся допросу под видом интервью! – срывается Стив.

– Кэп, это просто _формальность_ , – отвечает Старк своим привычным тоном, раздражённым и успокаивающим одновременно. – Они спросили тебя, не был ли ты коммунистом? Нам приходится спрашивать всех, не коммунисты ли они; вини в этом Маккарти. Слушай, как звали агента? Я просто скажу, чтобы его уволили, и мы закроем тему.

От этого жестокого и эксцентричного жеста Стив приходит в ужас.

– Ты не будешь никого увольнять. Я просто хочу узнать, почему ты обращаешься с потенциальными работниками как с военнопленными?

– Разве ты не слышал? Красный нынче в моде, – отвечает Старк. Он звучит легкомысленно, но не сводит со Стива внимательного взгляда несколько длинных тревожных секунд. А потом резко поднимается на ноги и идёт в противоположный конец комнаты, прямо к подносу с напитками, где принимается наполнять два стакана каким-то дорогим алкоголем янтарного цвета. Стив пользуется моментом, чтобы оглядеться по сторонам: несмотря на свои гигантские размеры и явную показушность, офис наверняка является одним из наиболее защищённых помещений в этом здании. Это не впечатляет и не успокаивает Стива – настораживает скорее; его желудок сдавливает от напряжения.

Старк протягивает ему один из стаканов. Стив отрицательно качает головой, и тот пожимает плечами, пьёт сам.

– Значит, – говорит он после выдержанной паузы, – Картер рассказала тебе о Красной Комнате.

Стив молчит.

– Окей, окей, – отзывается Старк. – Я понял; ты не будешь ни подтверждать, ни отрицать этого, вы двое – отлаженный механизм, и так далее. Это нормально. Но Кэп, ты _числишься_ на военной службе.

– Нет, не числюсь. За последние шесть лет я получил два почётных повышения за то, что всего лишь заполнил парочку форм. Это ни черта не служба, и ты это знаешь, – с изумлением отвечает Стив. Старк громко смеётся – звук жутко действует Стиву на нервы.

– Ну да, – говорит он, – но ты всё равно числишься на службе. Думаешь, из Щ.И.Т.а можно уйти просто так? Тем более Капитану Америке? Стив, дружище, перестань. Если бы ты был нам нужен, мы бы позвали тебя.

Стиву требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать подтекст сказанного. Когда же он укладывается в голове, это почти больно.

– А что если _я_ считаю, что нужен вам? – спрашивает Стив. Старк молчит. – Если ваш информатор прав – если у нас _действительно_ есть причина верить, что Красная Комната так или иначе помогала покрывать убийство, осуществить которое приказало само правительство СССР…

Старк выглядит так, словно готов пойти на попятную. Стив думает, что во многом это из-за того, что Старку просто хочется прервать надвигающуюся лекцию и успокоить Стива, повышающего голос. Стив помнит: именно так Старк пытался утихомирить закатывающих ему истерику дам. 

– Если я могу помочь, я должен помогать, – твёрдо говорит Стив. Он вспоминает, как когда-то в прошлой жизни сотни раз повторял это Баки на разный лад, начиная с того момента, как они узнали первые новости о Пёрл-Харборе. Тогда они вслушивались в них сквозь шум помех, сидя у маленького шипящего радио другк другу так близко, что их колени постоянно сталкивались.

Но в глазах Старка нет этой знакомой неодобрительной тревоги. Он глядит на Стива так же, как и на свои изобретения, а затем коротко кивает и поворачивается к столу, чтобы просмотреть бумаги. Стиву, честно говоря, осточертело наблюдать за людьми, просматривающими бумаги.

– Хорошо, – соглашается наконец Старк, – ты хочешь вернуться на службу? Я предложу тебе кое-что получше. Сейчас мы ведём разведоперацию для ЦРУ и проекта «ВЕНОНА» вдоль южной границы Ленинграда. Что ответишь на предложение размяться на полевой работе? – он мгновенно продолжает: – У меня встреча через – прямо сейчас. Как насчёт того, чтобы мои люди связались с твоей женой, которая свяжется с тобой, а?

Старк машет на Стива рукой, и в тот же момент офисный телефон начинает звонить так, словно готов рухнуть со стены, если трубку немедленно не снимут. Стив, сбитый с толку таким неожиданным поворотом событий, выходит из кабинета.

 

–

 

Он признаётся в содеянном Пегги на следующий день; оказывается, что Старк всё же связался с ней.

– Я не хотел, чтобы меня отправили на задание немедленно, – объясняет Стив за разогретым ужином, когда она возвращается домой. Пегги хмурится от его слов, пока сам Стив кривится от неудачно получившейся пасты. Он знает, что не стоит готовить, когда нервничаешь: мама всегда говорила, что это сказывается на еде. Выходит, она была права.

Пегги наклоняет голову, глядя на него с кривой улыбкой, совершенно не впечатлённая таким оправданием.

– Действительно, – говорит она.

– В любом случае это всего на пару дней, – упрямо защищается Стив после паузы. – Ты уверена, что с тобой и Кэт…

– Бог свидетель, я заслужила трёхдневный выходной, – перебивает его Пегги. Она тянется через весь стол, чтобы обхватить его большую руку своей. Их ладони соприкасаются, и Пегги добавляет: – Нет никакого смысла быть боссом, если ты не можешь взять отгул ради своей семьи, когда тебе это нужно.

– Ну, раз ты так говоришь, – Стив сдаётся, улыбаясь. Он переплетает свои пальцы с её и знает, что Пегги любит его. То, что она не моргнув глазом принимается за перегретый соус Альфредо, только подтверждает это.

Поэтому в четверг вечером Стив крепко целует Кэт на ночь, читает ей ещё одну сказку и обещает сделать всё возможное, чтобы вернуться к понедельнику и посмотреть мультфильмы. Позднее на тёмном крыльце Стив целует Пегги, обхватывая её талию ладонями: она тонкая, но сильная и несгибаемая; Пегги перебирает его волосы длинными пальцами, первая разрывает поцелуй и отстраняется, чтобы мягко улыбнуться.

– Удачи, солдат, – заговорщицки говорит она, прежде чем вернуться в дом.  
Водитель Стива появляется через мгновение: его неприметный чёрный автомобиль смотрится невероятно зловеще на их маленькой пригородной улице. Стив садится в него, готовясь к дебрифингу.

Тёплая униформа, которой его снабдили, тоже неприметная и чёрная. А ещё – достаточно плотная для того, чтобы её можно было надеть под обычный костюм и не волноваться, что она будет стеснять движения или что штаны порвутся. Стив благодарен за неё; она согревает его все пять минут езды в автомобиле. Лежащий у него него на коленях щит привычно тяжёлый, перекрашенный в матовый серый цвет. К девяти вечера Стив уже пересекает океан на одном из самолетов Старка, рассматривая врученные ему файлы в нечётком свете. Старк и Пегги хотели, чтобы он исследовал заброшенный мясокомбинат в Винницком поселении; когда же Стив отвлёкся от инструктажа, чтобы спросить – для чего, агент ЦРУ глянул на него, моргнул и коротко произнёс:

– Там может находиться филиал новой разведывательной спецслужбы, сэр.

– Мне бы помогло знать, что именно я ищу, – вполне дружелюбно отозвался Стив.

– У меня нет другой информации, сэр, – ответил агент.

Видимо, либо агенту ничего не было известно, либо – и он не знает, что хуже, – ему не разрешено рассказывать Стиву об этом.

Это действительно всего лишь разведка.

Но любая помощь хороша, и Стив обсуждает план операции со своей командой – пятью младшими агентами, белыми мужчинами. Очевидно, они появились на свет такими же зверски серьёзными, неспособными выдавить из себя хоть одну чёртову улыбку, говорит голос Баки в его голове, но Стив старательно отмахивается от этой несправедливо злой реплики. Во время обсуждения ему даже не приходится повышать голос: двигатели этого самолета дьявольски тихие. Они прибудут в нужное место около шести утра и за час должны будут добраться до объекта, который нужно осмотреть. Стив не хочет мудрить: окружите здание издалека, прикрывайте агента Ричардсона, пока он будет делать снимки, и наблюдайте за местностью посменно следующие двадцать четыре часа.

Они приземляются на большое заснеженное поле точно по графику. Стив и его команда стряхивают штатскую одежду, оставляя лишь чёрные термокостюмы из Щ.И.Т.а, и надевают громоздкие белые зимние комбинезоны, которые опасно шелестят при каждом их движении. Агенты передают друг другу балаклавы в серую и белую крапинку. Стив плотно натягивает свою на нос и рот, дыша в небольшой кармашек. Он прикрепляет щит на спину, радуясь, что Старк или кто-то ещё сделал его комбинезон пригодным для этого.

Ветер сильно хлещет по ним. До места назначения им нужно идти полчаса, сгорбившись; уже после первых десяти минут глаза Стива становятся сухими и начинают болеть. Ему кажется, что остальные парни справляются не лучше. Они вжимают подбородки в воротники и практически поднимают колени к груди, пробираясь сквозь снежные сугробы, наросшие на некоторых деревянных заборчиках.

Весь отряд молчит, не из-за конспирации – они практически буквально застряли не пойми где, – а скорее из-за отсутствия тем для обсуждения. Но эта тишина во время долгого похода кажется Стиву хорошей, знакомой. В последнюю зиму перед Днём Победы Коммандос отправили на шпионскую миссию в оккупированную Францию, и у них точно так же звенели от холода яйца, а Стив, наверное, тогда умер бы на месте, если бы не сыворотка. С сывороткой же он просто свернулся на земле, прижимаясь к Баки всем телом – и тепла хватило.

Им устроили засаду ночью, когда Фэлсворт стоял на страже. Баки получил в живот пулю, которая каким-то чудом не задела ни одного жизненно важного органа. Он истекал кровью, словно зарезанная свинья, десять душераздирающих минут и оставлял следы от зубов на ремне, который Стив засунул ему в рот, прежде чем Морита принялся доставать пулю. Они находились на вражеской территории, поэтому Баки не мог кричать, чтобы их не обнаружили, и он не кричал: не издал ни единого звука, не считая испуганных стонов, пока Стив пытался сделать так, чтобы он не двигался. Эти стоны всё равно еще долго звучали у Стива в голове словно звон церковных колоколов.

Все были в ужасе: он не отключился, как предполагал Морита. Баки оставался в сознании всё время, а Стив боялся даже открыть рот и заговорить с ним – так близко они были к базе фашистов. Поэтому, когда Джим наконец-то достал пулю и принялся продевать нить в иглу, Стив на мгновение прижался ко лбу Баки своим, пытаясь удержать его рядом. Он боялся: вдруг что-то ещё пойдёт не так и Баки его покинет?

К счастью, Морита отлично справился с зашиванием раны, и она даже зажила быстрее, чем должна была в их обстоятельствах.

Потом Гейб клялся и божился, что тогда Дуган трепался меньше всего на его памяти, и что ради этого он предпочёл бы тёплой кровати ещё одну промозглую шпионскую миссию в любой момент. Дуган глянул на него сердито, а Баки посмеялся над ними, и Стив до сих пор помнит то невероятное облегчение, которое ощутил, когда лицо смеющегося Баки не скривилось от боли.

Баки ненавидел зиму. Он ненавидел её за хрипы в стивовых лёгких, за могилы, которые они копали допоздна, когда пневмония уносила жизнь кого-то другого по соседству.

Сейчас же Стив со своим новым отрядом приближается к рощице, которая постепенно редеет, а затем, после того как они проходят ещё немного, перерастает в припорошенные снегом заросли. Между ними возвышается большой уродливо сконструированный завод. Он кажется пустым и заброшенным, но при этом целым – как Стиву и обещали на брифинге. Стив подаёт знак, и отряд разделяется: О’Брайен и Моррисон отправляются к западной части завода, а Фуллер и Уоткинс – к восточной. Ричардсон осматривает северный вход, прячась за дерево, чтобы камера оставалась неповреждённой; рядом с ним виднеются следы шин, которые постепенно припорашивает снег. Стив прикрывает его и наблюдает за периметром. Они ждут.

Он появляется из снега.

Стив подаётся поближе к земле, приседая, и в следующее мгновение его затылок взрывается болью, а в глазах темнеет. Снег обжигает его веки, облепляет балаклаву, и когда Стив поднимает голову, высокая чёрная фигура уже возле Ричардсона.

Отвратительный хруст разносится эхом между сугробов.

Стив вскакивает и бежит, но человек, которого он преследует, очень быстрый. Он направляется прямо к западному входу; О’Брайен и Моррисон синхронно открывают огонь, и ветер заглушает звуки выстрелов. Из-за ветра пули не попадают в цель. Стив замечает яркую мимолётную серебряную вспышку, а затем снег окрашивается красным. О’Брайен продолжает отчаянно стрелять, пока Моррисон цепляется за свою шею ладонью в перчатке; он истекает кровью из сонной артерии, пачкающей землю вокруг него.

На близкой дистанции пули О’Брайена начинают попадать в цель, но человек даже не спотыкается. Что-то не так. Стив отталкивается от земли с такой силой, что бёдра отзываются жжением, и всем весом наваливается человеку на спину, рассчитывая, что от этого они оба упадут. Но этого не происходит. Стив слышит странный жужжащий звук, а затем его опрокидывает на спину так резко, что от удара об прикрытый снегом лёд из лёгких выбивает весь воздух. Человек разворачивается и продолжает бежать в сторону отстреливающегося О’Брайена. У того заканчиваются пули. Стив перекатывается, поднимаясь на ноги, и, прежде чем человек успевает дотянуться до О’Брайена и свернуть ему шею, швыряет в него щит изо всех сил.

Человек молниеносно оборачивается и с глухим металлическим звоном ловит его одной рукой.

На нём маска, закрывающая рот и челюсть. Его глаза защищены тёмными очками, не отражающими ничего. Его короткие волосы припорошены снегом.

Затем он кидает щит обратно, целясь Стиву в голову. Стив рефлекторно пригибается и слышит, как щит врезается в обледеневшее дерево за его спиной, едва не перерубив его надвое. Он совершенно ясно осознает: если бы он попытался поймать щит, это бы его убило. А потом человек бросается на него, занося левую руку и целясь Стиву в горло. Техника баллистических ударов – почти никто её не использует из-за того, что её очень сложно освоить, но Стиву это тоже удалось. Он блокирует и понимает в ужасе, что его собственная рука только что соприкоснулась с чем-то твёрдым вместо обычной плоти. Стив удивлённо охает, а человек пользуется этим мгновением, чтобы ударить его правым кулаком по рёбрам. Стив сильно пинает его по коленным чашечкам, и человек падает, но мгновенно поднимается на ноги. Он кидается на Стива опять, развернувшись и двинув ногой по рёбрам – это больно, настолько, что останутся следы. Человек пытается пнуть его ногой снова, раз, другой, и Стив отскакивает назад, пригибаясь, чувствуя, как чужой ботинок едва задевает его ухо. Два следующих тяжёлых удара кулаком нацелены ему в голову – Стив уклоняется от них, отступая назад, защищаясь.

Пытаясь застать человека врасплох, Стив приседает и перебрасывает его через плечо в снег. Он тяжелее, чем можно было бы предположить; всё с тем же жужжащим звуком он выбрасывает руку, чтобы дёрнуть Стива к себе, делая неожиданную подсечку под коленями. Они борются; человек хватает Стива за горло с силой, сжимая его бёдра своими коленями. Стив бьёт его коленом по почкам и, поднимаясь, пинает, пытаясь отшвырнуть. Но не выходит: вместо этого он падает на человека, глядя в безликие стёкла его очков. Стив пытается вжать его руки в снег – наконец-то это получается, и он, отчаявшись, подаётся назад, чтобы с размаху столкнуться головами. Это должно было вырубить любого, особенно после удара о крепкий лёд. Но не вырубает. Человек по-собачьи мотает головой, высвобождает левую руку и засовывает её между их тел, дёргая резко вверх, бьёт Стива локтем в солнечное сплетение так, что на миг становится нечем дышать. Пока он жадно хватает ртом воздух, человек закидывает щиколотки высоко Стиву на спину, быстро поворачивается, и неожиданно два сильных бедра сдавливают шею Стива, глушат его, крепко сжимая голову. Стив пытается вдохнуть, но его лёгкие не справляются с этим – совсем как раньше. Его пальцы скользят по ногам человека, нащупывая только гладкую ткань, не находя опоры. Он хочет пошевелиться, но не может. В глазах у Стива начинает темнеть, и в отчаянье он цепляется за пояс человека.

Он нащупывает нож.

Стив подаётся вперёд изо всех оставшихся сил и выдёргивает его у человека из-за пояса. Он бьёт ножом прямо в верхнюю часть бедра – человек резко вскрикивает от боли, и Стиву удаётся сбросить его с себя. По снегу растекается кровь – видимо, Стив попал в артерию. Человек сжимает раненую ногу, подтягивая её к себе. Отсюда он становится лёгкой мишенью, и Стив шагает навстречу, занося небольшой нож. Но как только он подходит ближе, человек распрямляется и швыряет в него другим ножом. Боль простреливает занесённую вверх руку Стива. Он стискивает зубы и не удерживается от крика, когда выдёргивает лезвие.

Пошатываясь, человек поднимается на ноги. Постукивает пальцами по уху и докладывает что-то на русском недрогнувшим голосом. Стив ждёт. Из-за плеча человека он видит, как стоящий в метре от него агент Фуллер прицеливается. Стив резко кивает.

Всё происходит невероятно быстро. Фуллер стреляет, советский солдат уклоняется, а Стив едва успевает пригнуться, чувствуя, как пуля проносится прямо над его головой. Человек разворачивается и метает нож с безошибочной точностью: он попадает прямо между глаз Фуллеру, и, как и Ричардсон, тот умирает на месте.

Затем советский солдат срывается с места и стремительно несётся в сторону завода. Стив швыряет нож ему в спину, но промахивается совсем немного из-за слабости в раненой руке. Человек делает что-то с дверью и попадает на территорию завода, мгновенно исчезая.

Стив принимает решение: вместо погони он отправляется к выжившим членам отряда. Он падает на колени в снег и занимает место О’Брайена, прижимая ладонь к шее Моррисона в запоздалой безнадёжной попытке остановить кровь. Стив слышит, как Уоткинс трясущимся голосом говорит, что всё кончено. Человек бесследно исчез. Воет ветер.

 

 _1962  
…Ещё одним примечательным гостем на ужине Ассоциации корреспондентов Белого Дома был полковник Роджерс. Вы можете увидеть его на фотографии выше под руку с очаровательной миссис Роджерс. После того, как Президент Кеннеди поприветствовал пару, полковник Роджерс провёл большую часть вечера общаясь с давним другом Говардом Старком.  
(Брукс, Келли. «Ночь в Белом Доме». The Washington Post, 28 февраля 1962 года. Печатное издание)._  
–

 

– И вы согласны с этим, полковник Роджерс?

Стив поводит плечами, обтянутыми парадной униформой, чувствуя себя очень некомфортно – как и всегда бывает на таких мероприятиях. Услышав своё имя, он пытается сосредоточиться на разговоре, вспомнить, о чём шла речь.

– Безусловно, – говорит он, вновь ощущая вспышку раздражения, от которого ему, казалось, почти удалось избавиться. – Я за уроки безопасности в школах, конгрессмен. Но я не совсем понимаю, как прятки под партами смогут спасти жизнь моей дочери в случае ядерного удара.

Ответом ему служит ошеломлённое молчание. Стив смотрит куда-то поверх плеча Эрвина, пытаясь поймать взгляд Пегги, но она тихо и сосредоточенно разговаривает с Говардом Старком и госсекретарём Джоном Даллесом на другом конце переполненного зала.

– Фильм «Пригнись и накройся» учит перестраховке и безопасности, полковник, – отвечает вице-президент Джонсон почти сурово и уж точно раздражённо. Стив практически убеждён, что всё это делается только ради политики и показухи, и уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом, когда на плечо с тяжёлым хлопком ложится рука.

– Какой шутник, а? – раздаётся голос Старка. – Это в нём говорит отцовский инстинкт. Его маленькая девочка для него весь мир. Дайте нам минуту, ребята?

Старк выводит Стива через балконные двери ровно в ту минуту, когда Джули Лондон подходит к микрофону, чтобы запеть. Раздаются редкие аплодисменты, а затем начинает играть фортепиано. Стив стряхивает руку Старка с плеча, как только они отходят достаточно далеко от толпы. На улице холодно, поэтому балкон пустует; снег припорашивает решётку и лужайку Белого Дома. Стив выплёскивает свою злость на Старка сразу же после того, как за ними закрываются балконные двери.

– Какого чёрта это было? – спрашивает он.

Натянутая улыбка, которая всё это время не сходила с лица Старка, мгновенно исчезает. Он раздражённо одёргивает манжеты своего смокинга и стряхивает с рукавов снег.

– Ты – национальная икона, дружище, – говорит Старк. – А мы находимся в Белом Доме на главном празднестве года. Ты не можешь просто расхаживать тут и _говорить_ всякую херню. Послушай, я поддерживаю прямолинейность, но придержи её для совета директоров, ладно? Господи Иисусе.

– Знаешь, Старк, меня поражает, как спокойно ты реагируешь на то, что твоя страна под угрозой из-за созданной _тобой же_ бомбы, – Стив срывается, чувствуя, что с него хватит.

– О, Роджерс, – отзывается Старк, демонстративно хватаясь за сердце, – как мило, что ты приписываешь мне все лавры.

– Ты что, вообще ничего не воспринимаешь всерьёз? – спрашивает Стив, искренне поражаясь. Они все живут в ужасном подвешенном состоянии, которое напоминает Стиву недели перед резнёй в Пёрл-Харборе. Никто не ожидал того, что произошло, но зловещее предчувствие точно так же витало в воздухе.

Старк роется в кармане и через секунду поджигает сигарету. Её тлеющий кончик вишнёвого цвета ярко светится в темноте.

– Конечно же я воспринимаю вещи всерьёз. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько денег я пожертвовал сегодня? Как насчёт целого состояния?

Стив каким-то чудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы двинуть ему в челюсть.

– Ты хоть представляешь, что произойдёт, если мы продолжим рассказывать нашим детям о том, что наилучший способ справиться с ядерным взрывом – это просто _спрятать голову в песок_? Потенциальный ущерб будет огромным, не говоря уже о последствиях…

– Я знаю, что для тебя это непривычно, но не все вещи решаются с помощью пары танков и пистолета, – теперь Старк явно разозлён; и _хорошо_ , думает Стив. 

– Иисусе, Кэп. Вытащи голову из задницы. Времена меняются. Происходящее сейчас гораздо серьёзнее войны. Гораздо серьёзнее _любой_ войны. Технический прогресс, совершённый нами за последние два года из-за начала этого конфликта, изменит мир.

– Если мир доживёт до этих перемен.

Старк шагает к нему ближе; его тёмные глаза яростно блестят.

– Я отправлю человека на Луну, Роджерс.

– Разумеется, – соглашается Стив. – Подскажи мне, это будет до или после того, как ты спустишь миллионы на мерянье членами?

Старк вдруг умолкает; сигарета торчит из уголка его рта. На какое-то счастливое мгновение Стиву кажется, что ему действительно удалось его заткнуть, но затем Старк делает ещё одну затяжку и разражается смехом.

– Я сделал тебя, – говорит он, резко становясь серьёзным и сужая глаза. – Ты знаешь это? Я _сделал тебя_ тем, кем ты являешься. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько _ты_ стоил? Ты хоть представляешь, какой убыток мы понесли из-за уничтожения сыворотки? – он усмехается. – Нет. Нет, конечно же нет. Потому что ты солдат, Роджерс. Ты борец. Но это не война для солдат. Это война для _оружия_.

Дверь открывается. Слава богу, это Пегги; свет из комнаты, в которой проходит торжество, очерчивает её фигуру.

– Что вы двое здесь делаете? – спрашивает она с подозрением.

Старк кладёт ладонь Стиву на плечо.

– Ничего особенного, дорогая, – говорит он. Кожа Стива покрывается мурашками от его прикосновения, а Пегги совсем не выглядит убеждённой. – Просто вышли покурить. Встретимся в зале. 

Он беспечно выбрасывает окурок с балкона Белого Дома и проходит мимо Пегги, которая отступает в сторону и смотрит при этом так, словно готова его ударить. Стив, полностью разделяя её чувства, делает шаг к ней к ней, когда она захлопывает двери.

– Тебе не стоит находиться здесь. Тут ужасно холодно, – говорит он.  
Пегги смотрит на него, полностью игнорируя сказанное.

– Пойдём домой? – спрашивает она.

– Пегги, если тебе нужно задержаться, то я не возражаю, ты же знаешь, – отвечает Стив, и он действительно не возражает: Пегги возглавляет Щ.И.Т. после того, как Старк ушёл с должности год назад, собираясь ещё больше расширить свою оружейную империю и инвестировать в развивающиеся технологии. Его инвестиции оказались удачными, полагает Стив. Старк выбирает проекты скрупулёзно и действует словно царь Мидас: когда он прикасается к ним, они в ту же секунду превращаются в золото.

– Если вы с Говардом дошли до ссор на балконе, значит нам действительно пора совершить тактическое отступление, – отвечает Пегги лукаво. Она морщит нос, глядя на Стива с улыбкой в глазах. – К тому же мои ноги начинают болеть. Ходить в этих туфлях – настоящая адская пытка.

Пегги ловко выводит их с празднества, целуя щёки и – Стив замечает – серьёзно кивая Даллесу перед уходом. Он почти не узнаёт Пегги, когда она ведёт себя таким образом, реагируя на все вопросы, пожелания и фотографов так, словно делала это всю свою жизнь, хотя на самом деле – всего несколько лет.

Они вызывают такси, чтобы добраться домой; садясь в него, Пегги скидывает туфли, а Стив говорит водителю, куда ехать. Их няня, живущая по соседству Дженнифер, сперва пытается вежливо отказаться от врученной Стивом лишней двадцатки, но уступает, когда он настаивает, что она заслужила её, оставшись допоздна и уложив Кэт спать так рано. Пегги готовит Стиву чашку кофе и заваривает себе чай, пока он сам ставит на место их обувь и развешивает верхнюю одежду.

– Я заметила, что ты познакомился с Линдоном Джонсоном, – говорит Пегги с кухни. В это время Стив просматривает почту: счета, счета, Дуган обручился, счета. К счастью, сейчас они без труда их оплачивают; раньше же…

Что ж, раньше многое было по-другому.

Пегги спрашивает, продолжая искать чайный пакетик:

– Как он тебе?

– Нормальный, – отвечает Стив. Линдон ему не слишком понравился – тем более, что Стив слышал немало историй о том, как сильно ему хочется стать президентом. Но он не договаривает, отвлекаясь: под конвертами, в самом низу обнаруживается толстый файл с большим красным логотипом «КОНФИДЕНЦИАЛЬНО». Внизу файла написано _«PROEKT: ZIMNIY VOIN»_. 

– Пегги, – зовёт Стив, возвращаясь в кухню и вручая ей файл. – Тебе это нужно?

– О господи, – отзывается Пегги, глядя расширившимися глазами. – Спасибо. Не могу поверить, что я упустила его.

Стив не слышал ни о Красной Комнате, ни уж тем более о проекте «Зимний Солдат» уже несколько лет. Как раз с тех пор, когда первая операция в Ленинграде сорвалась к чертям собачьим, а агент Моррисон, которому было в лучшем случае двадцать, умер прямо у Стива на руках. Сам Стив после этого участвовал в разведывательных операциях и руководил несколькими выборочными миссиями по освобождению заложников. Тогда он предположил, что информация иссякла, и решил, что Щ.И.Т. свяжется с ним в том случае, если у них появятся новые важные данные.

– Тебе он нужен для работы? – спрашивает Стив.

– Да, – отвечает Пегги, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках своего портфеля. Судя по её тону, она не собирается продолжать этот разговор. Стив наливает кофе себе в чашку, опирается на кухонную стойку и наблюдает за ней.

Иногда Сара Роджерс рассказывала ему о интуиции и утверждала, что знает, когда паук начинает вить паутину в кладовке или когда вновь поднимутся цены на молоко. Стив не слишком верил в эти рассказы, списывая их на суеверия своей родины.

Но его спину сейчас точно так же покалывает.

– Что-то случилось? – пытается уточнить Стив.

– Вовсе нет, – отвечает Пегги спокойно. Она издаёт тихий торжествующий звук и кладёт файл в портфель; Стив слышит, как щёлкает замок, и понимает, что не знает кода из четырёх цифр, с помощью которого его можно открыть. И никогда его не знал.

Пегги относит портфель в шкаф, а Стив остаётся стоять на кухне. Он водит ногой по плитке, слушая, как Пегги отодвигает обувь, чтобы освободить место в шкафу.

– Знаешь, – говорит Стив после паузы, – я… эм, я как-то в последнее время не интересовался. Как твоя работа?

– Всё в порядке, – отвечает Пегги. Стив слышит, как она закрывает дверь шкафа, и заставляет себя широко улыбнуться ей, когда видит её на пороге кухни. Пегги улыбается в ответ и тянется за чаем. Она любит крепкий чёрный, без сахара – точно такой же, как кофе Стива.

Стив вспоминает, что неделю назад проснулся в пустой постели и услышал, как она говорит с агентом по телефону из кабинета, обсуждая ситуацию в Волгограде. Она отдавала приказы резче, чем это делал полковник Филлипс, упокой господи его душу.

Они молча пьют из своих чашек, а затем Стив говорит Пегги, что поднимется наверх через пару секунд.

– Нужно вымыть чашки, прибраться немного, – объясняет он.

Напоследок он целует её в губы, но не смотрит в глаза, замечая только взмах ресниц и чёрную линию её ровных стрелок. А потом Пегги отстраняется и отправляется спать.

 

–

 

В снах Стива Баки тянется к нему своими посиневшими пальцами и шепчет _«Стиви»_ так нежно, словно жаждет произносить это детское, давно забытое прозвище – всего два слога – настолько сильно, что это пробирает его до костей, до самой плоти, до сердца. В снах он повторяет его снова и снова, тихо, будто это секрет, прямо перед тем, как холод сковывает его горло, заставляя замолчать.

Конечно, это неправда. Баки кричал, когда умирал.

 

–

 

В этот вечер их только трое: Морита в городе по делам Щ.И.Т.а, а Дум-Дум решил остановиться здесь надолго перед тем, как вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Они замечают и приветствуют Стива, пока он идёт к их столику, который находится в самой глубине их привычного бара – того, чьи посетители всё ещё помнят войну и потому не осмеливаются задирать Джима или Гейба. Стив отвечает на приветствие, похлопав их двоих по спинам, и садится рядом с Моритой напротив Дугана, чтобы выпить традиционный первый тост. Болтать без остальных очень странно, но Фэлсворт и Дернье оба вернулись домой, а Гейб полностью поглощён своими шестью детьми и семейной жизнью в Орегоне. Они поддерживают связь как могут – хотя Стив и знает, что между собой Коммандос общаются чаще, чем с ним, подобное его не беспокоит, – но этим всё и ограничивается. Хорошо хоть, что им нравится время от времени выпивать со Стивом: сам он не знает ни одной другой компании, которая охотно согласилась бы пить со своим командиром.

У Дугана есть сын от брака, который был заключён на войне и не продержался до победы, и они говорят о Лео – о том, как у него дела в юридической школе, о мисс Моррис, которая, по словам Мориты, наконец-то решила связать свою жизнь с Дум-Думом.

– А как поживает миссис Роджерс? – спрашивает Дуган: его глаза уже пьяно блестят. Парни не пьют так много, как раньше – у них теперь почти нет бед, которые хотелось бы утопить в алкоголе, – но Стив всё равно настаивает на том, чтобы угощать их всех, даже если их всего трое. Это традиция, привычка – Стив считает её хорошей.

– У неё всё хорошо, она всё ещё работает в разведке, – отвечает Стив.

Морита, который ушёл с должности медика и последние шесть лет занимается взломом кодов для Щ.И.Т.а, а также другими вещами, связанными с технологиями Старка и – какая ирония – конфиденциальными даже для Стива, понимающе кивает. Щ.И.Т. сейчас настолько засекречен, что даже Дуган не должен узнать о нём, хотя он и работал раньше на СНР. В последнее время это даже не кажется чем-то странным – сейчас все готовы врать своим друзьям во имя национальной безопасности. Болтун – находка для шпиона…

– Как поживает мисс Кэтрин? – спрашивает Морита.

– Растёт, – признаёт Стив. У неё темные волосы, как у Пегги. Глаза, как у Стива. Она красавица, и Стив точно знает, что уже за следующий год-два она разобьёт немало сердец. – Они чертовски быстро растут. Дуган, теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду. Она уже так повзрослела.

– Как и мы все, – соглашается тихо и задумчиво Дуган.

Морита осматривает Стива в полутьме бара.

– Только не ты.

– Ммм? – уточняет Стив, допивая пиво.

– Не ты, – повторяет Морита. – Посмотри на меня и Дугана – _особенно_ на Дугана, – тот закатывает глаза. – Мы все седеем. А ты, Кэп, выглядишь так, словно тебе исполнилось двадцать пять только вчера.

– Везучий ублюдок, – соглашается Дуган.

– Видно, сыворотка всё-таки принесла немного пользы, – вяло отшучивается Стив. Дуган посмеивается, поддерживая шутку, но Морита продолжает смотреть на него искоса, понимающе. Дуган начинает возиться, допивает пиво и бросает взгляд на часы.

– Чёрт, – ругается он, – мне нужно вылетать завтра рано утром, и Лиллиан мне яйца оторвёт, если я опоздаю на рейс. Последний тост?

Этой традиции уже шестнадцать лет – она старше, чем Кэт, старше, чем брак Стива. Дуган идёт к бару, заказывает четыре стопки Гленфиддика и расставляет их на столе. Морита первым поднимает свою – он всегда говорит этот тост недрогнувшим голосом, каждый раз находя разные слова.

– За сержанта Джеймса Барнса, – говорит Джим. – За уверенные руки и уверенное сердце.

– За Барнса, – эхом повторяет Дуган. Они разом опрокидывают свои стопки, забирают верхнюю одежду и уходят, оставляя четвёртый стакан нетронутым на опустевшем столе.

 

– 

 

Стив заканчивает готовить ужин, когда солнце начинает клониться к закату. Кэт делает своё домашнее задание наверху: в последнее время она предпочитает уединяться для учёбы. У неё очень высокие оценки; она любит проводить целые дни у прудов и речек, наблюдая за рыбёшкой и маленькими рачками, копошащимися в воде, делая пометки и рисуя в блокноте. Она очень необычная девочка. Стив знает: Пегги хочет, чтобы Кэт продолжала учиться самообороне, – и уважает её желание, хоть и совсем не понимает его. Он и не пытается. Стив не представляет, как приходится в это время – в какой-то мере ещё более бескомпромиссное, чем раньше, – девушкам и женщинам, которые хотят сделать себе карьеру.

Но ему эгоистично хотелось бы, чтобы Кэт и вовсе не пришлось учиться таким вещам.

Немногим позже семи входная дверь открывается: Пегги наконец-то возвращается домой после долгого дня.

– Как работа? – спрашивает Стив, стоя у плиты.

– Всё в порядке, – отвечает Пегги с неясной улыбкой.

 

–

 

Стив чистит зубы; Пегги уже спит, повернувшись спиной к свету, который льётся из ванной. Стив сплёвывает зубную пасту в раковину, моет щётку, а потом долго вглядывается в своё отражение, вспоминая слова Дугана, сказанные несколько недель назад. На его лице нет морщин, его суставы не скрипят. Стив наклоняется ближе к зеркалу: на его голове нет ни единого седого волоска. Его кожа молодая и подтянутая, зубы – белые и прямые. Челюсть сильная, крепко сжатая, а глаза голубые и _испуганные_. Стиву Роджерсу сорок три года. Если он не будет бриться какое-то время, его можно будет принять в лучшем случае за двадцативосьмилетнего.

Стив думает о Старке, который пьёт так, словно будет жить вечно, и вспоминает, что его усы тронула седина. Он думает о докторе Эрскине, который лысел, который ни разу не предупредил его о таком – да и не мог знать он обо всех побочных эффектах.

Стив думает о Пегги и понимает, что вокруг её рта, в уголках глаз уже обозначились морщинки. Она вновь начала стричься коротко, и Стив давно не замечал в ванной тюбика с красной помадой. Стив не замечал ничего, потому что видит Пегги каждый день и потому что она прекрасна. Но это правда. Морита был прав.

Окружающий его мир стареет.

Он не знает, почему это стало для него неожиданностью, ведь его тело всегда его предавало. Он родился слишком рано, больным и крохотным, с плохими лёгкими и иммунитетом. А сейчас – даже сейчас, даже после того, как его исправили – оказалось, что он всё ещё сломан.

Стив никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы жить вечно – даже абстрактно, даже так, как обычно думают молодые и безрассудные. Он не стремился к смерти, но и никогда не боялся её. Стив волнуется о том, что Кэт бы делала без него, если бы он однажды не вернулся с опасной миссии, но знает, что если бы в тот раз пропал зимой где-то в советской тайге, Пегги справилась бы сама. Стив пережил невероятное количество болезней, клеточную трансформацию и мировую войну. Он уже и не вспомнит, сколько раз в него стреляли; а однажды ему попали ножом в яремную вену. Он спрыгнул с самолёта, падающего в арктические льды, и проплыл сотню миль до заснеженного берега.

Он всё ещё не умер.

Стив смотрит в зеркало и с возрастающим беспокойством осознаёт, что может не умереть ещё какое-то время.

 

– 

 

Стив просыпается, жадно хватая ртом воздух, и чувствует, как Пегги прижимает ладонь к его груди. Она предлагает ему выпить воды. Он отказывается. Пегги опять засыпает, повернувшись к нему спиной.  
– Как работа? – спрашивает Стив. Часы в гостиной тикают; Кэт осталась на ночь у подруги, сейчас почти десять вечера.  
Пегги улыбается ему резковато – очевидно, она занималась чем-то очень неприятным весь день. Стив вспоминает, как она ударила Ходжеса в тренировочном лагере вечность назад, и думает о том, что она делает сейчас, чтобы развязать языки военнопленным из СССР во время допросов – или что она заставляет других людей делать за неё.  
– Всё хорошо, – отвечает Пегги и несёт свой закрытый на замок портфель наверх.

 

– 

 

В темноте Стив смотрит на потолок. Пегги ровно дышит рядом, а он задумывается – был ли Баки настоящим? Может, он был просто причудливой выдумкой, порождённой разумом Стива во время лихорадки? Стив верит в существование сержанта Барнса: его помнят другие люди. Существуют фотографии, новостные сводки и телевизионные программы, которые рассказывают про Капитана Америку и его Воющих Коммандос. Существуют фильмы, в которых снялись голливудские звёзды. Имя сержанта Барнса значится на стене в Щ.И.Т.е и в Пентагоне – павший солдат, павший герой. Убит в бою 1945-ого года. Дети в школах пишут про него в День Памяти. У них есть комиксы, которые сейчас уже считаются старыми и стоят копейки – никто их не покупает. Сержант Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен: он вечен, как и Капитан Америка, он – легенда, которая отказывается умирать точно так же, как и волосы Стива отказываются седеть.

Но мальчишка из Бруклина, который приходил домой, пропахший доками и сигаретами, который смеялся, запрокидывая голову назад, который прихорашивался перед зеркалом каждый пятничный вечер, идеально приглаживал волосы, пах хорошо и сладко – в этом мире не осталось ни единой живой души, которая его знала. Только для Стива этот распутный мальчишка до сих пор остаётся слабым местом. 

 

_1963_

 

Кэт говорит Стиву, будто думает о том, чтобы начать встречаться с Робертом Морроу – её одноклассником, который, по мнению Стива, тратит большую часть своего времени на дёрганье её за косичку и подстрекания влезть на дерево, громко заявляя, что в такой обуви она не сможет этого сделать. Когда Стив понимает, что он похож на Баки, его охватывает паника. Баки менял девчонок как перчатки, а его улыбка была способна развязать Троянскую войну. Это казалось Стиву нормальным – по крайней мере когда речь шла о _Баки_ , – но всё, что он знает о мальчишке Морроу, – это то, что по описанию он похож на разгильдяя.

Он не говорит Кэт _нет_ , конечно же. Страх, что мальчишка обидит её, кажется недостаточной причиной для этого. И к тому же Кэт не унаследовала стивовой неловкости – возможно, потому, что, будучи дочерью Капитана Америки, просто не могла себе этого позволить. Когда она говорит о Роберте Морроу, она собрана, как Пегги, и ни разу не краснеет.

Несмотря на такое показное спокойствие, Стив прекрасно понимает, каково это – когда на тебя обращают столько внимания определенного рода.

В ту неделю, когда Разгильдяй Морроу зовёт Кэт на свидание, Пегги учит её, как правильно бить кулаком так, чтобы противник рухнул на колени. Стиву это кажется честной сделкой. К тому времени, как запинающийся и явно боящийся Капитана Америку Морроу появляется, чтобы отвести Кэт на ужин и в кино, она, красивая и очень, очень молодая, уже знает, как сломать его нос, если он начнёт распускать руки.

Стиву кажется, что от такого стресса он будет отходить всю жизнь. Сейчас он даже рад, что Пегги решила ограничиться одним ребёнком.

Неделей позже Кэт отправляется в школу, наверняка опять собираясь болтаться там с мальчишкой Морроу. Стив в это время безуспешно пытается приготовить съедобный обед, постоянно возвращаясь мыслями ко вчерашним тщетным попыткам узнать в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а хоть что-то о действиях КГБ. Неожиданно программа, которую он смотрит, прерывается, а на экране появляется логотип телеканала CBS.

Президента Кеннеди застрелили.

Он пытается дозвониться в офис Пегги, но раз за разом терпит неудачу. В конце концов Стив выключает духовку и бежит шестнадцать кварталов до Трискелиона. Старк как раз там.

Три дня Стив пытается узнать, чем он может помочь. На четвёртый Старк говорит ему, что у Стива будет пресс-конференция. Джонсон – точнее, уже президент Джонсон («Наконец-то он занял пост, которого так добивался», – звучит голос Баки в его голове) – одобрил это. Личный помощник подсовывает Стиву небольшую стопку карточек с заготовленной речью. Стив зачитывает репортёрам кучу слов, которые практически ничего для него не значат, и убеждает всех, что они задержали убийцу.

Пегги и Старк не ведут себя так, словно это – правда. Они остаются на работе настолько допоздна, что Стив ложится спать без Пегги. Неделями он не слышит ничего. Ни изменений, ни приказов. Гробовая тишина. Возможно, некоторые люди вспоминают рассказанные дедушками и бабушками истории о дне, когда был убит Линкольн, но большинство по-прежнему совершенно не представляет, что нужно делать. Они пытаются соблюдать формальности как могут. Стив включает добытую Щ.И.Т.ом видеозапись убийства, но её забирают прежде, чем он успевает просмотреть каждый кадр.

Он долго думает о том, как первая леди в забрызганном мозгами и кровью розовом костюме пыталась отползти от тела мужа.

На седьмой день Пегги возвращается домой после полуночи. Стив ждёт её на кухне, сидя за столом с чашкой кофе и книгой, которую он не пытается читать – даже не знает её названия.

Когда дверь открывается, он кладёт книгу на стол. Пегги заходит, стряхивая с пальто мокрый снег. Она вешает его и уже направляется к лестнице, но замечает Стива на кухне. Пегги останавливается; они оба смотрят друг на друга – Пегги наклоняет голову, ладони Стива сложены поверх раскрытой книги.

Стив первым нарушает молчание.

– Как работа?

Пегги растягивает губы в сдержанной невесёлой улыбке и поднимается наверх. Она не тратит время на то, чтобы соврать.

На следующую ночь она вообще не возвращается домой. Стив ждёт её до восьми утра, пока Кэт не отправляется в школу, и заваривает кофе. Через полчаса она открывает дверь, держа туфли в руке, и замирает, видя его на кухне, читающего газету, всё ещё одетого во вчерашние вещи. Ошеломлённо моргнув несколько раз, она приходит в себя и опускает туфли на пол.

– Тебе не стоило ждать меня, – оживлённо говорит она.

Стив молчит, наблюдая за тем, как Пегги начинает заваривать кофе. Её помада стёрта с губ, а юбка сзади застёгнута неправильно.

– Я спрошу только один раз, – говорит Стив, тихо закипая от гнева. – Какого чёрта происходит?

– Я не совсем уверена, заметил ли ты, но народ в панике, – сдержанно отвечает Пегги.

– Пегс, ты работаешь в разведке. Всё, что происходит сейчас, – уже дело рук специалистов по связям с общественностью. Убийца был задержан…

Даже со спины Стив распознаёт все привычки Пегги и замечает, как напрягаются её плечи. Она устала, утратила бдительность, и Стиву внезапно становится очевидно: его подозрения оправдались. Она врала ему о чём-то. Врала уже очень долго.

– Убийца не был задержан, – с ужасом говорит Стив. – Пегги, почему он не был задержан?

Пегги всё ещё стоит к нему спиной и, кажется, взвешивает все за и против.

– Чёрт возьми, Пегги! – неожиданно срывается Стив. Он опирается ладонями на кухонный стол и хочет, чтобы она наконец повернулась и всё это прекратилось. – Если ты помогаешь Старку рассказывать лживые истории Щ.И.Т.а народу, ты можешь помочь и мне понять.

– Всё иначе, – резко отвечает Пегги, стремительно оборачиваясь к нему. Её глаза гневно сверкают. – Уже нет. Всё уже _иначе_. Всё изменилось, Стив. Разве ты не замечаешь? Разве ты не видишь, что сейчас ведётся другая игра? Изменилась не только доска, фигурки и игроки.

– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Стив – он запутан, разгневан и сбит с толку. – Какого чёрта ты творишь, Пегги? Из-за чего ты чувствуешь себя такой виноватой?

– Я защищаю эту страну, – отвечает Пегги, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не повысить голос; её руки трясутся от злости. Стив насмешливо фыркает, и она яростно повторяет: – _Послушай меня. Я защищаю эту страну._ Всё изменилось, и я могла либо измениться сама, либо утонуть в этом. Ты понимаешь? Ты вообще можешь это понять? Я изменилась, чтобы эта страна оставалась целой, Стив. Я разорвала себя на кусочки, чтобы защитить людей.

Стив ошеломлённо молчит, и Пегги отворачивается от него через мгновение, подливая молоко в свой кофе, размешивая его; её движения по-прежнему отрывистые. Стив пытается вспомнить, когда она начала пить кофе с молоком. Он мрачно думает о том, что это – влияние Говарда. Пегги проводит ладонью по волосам, вздыхает. Стив наблюдает за этим; он всё ещё зол и не хочет успокаиваться.

И всё же он пытается. Делает несколько глубоких вдохов и пробует говорить как можно мягче. Но его голос всё равно звучит резко – кажется, Стив просто хочет злиться дальше.

– Тебя не было дома почти сутки, – говорит Стив в полной тишине. – Ты не позвонила. Не остановила записки. Я не представлял, где…

Пегги разворачивается, её глаза опять сужаются от ярости.

– Я не очень понимаю, как ты мог не заметить этого, Стив, но я – директор Щ.И.Т.а. Иногда мне приходится оставаться на работе допоздна, даже если я этого и не хочу.

– Кэт знала, что ты вчера не ночевала дома, – отвечает Стив. – Я не буду врать нашей дочери вместо тебя.

– Я работала, – говорит Пегги. Она смотрит на него, а потом закрывает глаза, сжимает пальцами переносицу и вновь глубоко вдыхает. – После обеда мне опять нужно будет вернуться в офис, – продолжает она подчёркнуто спокойным тоном. – Сейчас я приму душ и немного посплю, хорошо? Я спущусь через два часа.

Она направляется к лестнице, и Стив не выдерживает.

– Ты трахаешься с ним? – бросает он ей вслед.

Пегги застывает. Она поворачивается и подходит к нему вплотную.

– Ты хочешь повторить это? – спрашивает она.

Стив дышит носом, чувствуя, как в нём вскипает злость. Он знает, что срывается. Он знает, но почему-то не может остановиться.

– Ты трахаешься с ним? – повторяет он чётко и твёрдо.

Руки Пегги сжимаются в кулаки, и на какую-то секунду Стиву отчётливо кажется, что она сейчас ударит его. Вместо этого она отвечает ледяным тоном:

– У меня нет на это времени. У меня нет времени ни на твою мелочную ревность, ни на твою неуверенность, когда вся разведка рушится у меня на глазах. У меня есть проблемы поважнее _тебя_.

– Это означает «да»? – настаивает Стив.

– _Проклятый_ лицемер, – шипит Пегги. – Как _ты смеешь_ спрашивать у меня это? И это говоришь мне _ты_?

Стив в замешательстве.

– Какого чёрта, Пегги? О чём ты? Я всю свою жизнь был верен тебе.

Пегги толкает его в грудь. Он не сдвигается с места, но она пользуется ситуацией, чтобы отодвинуться от него подальше. Когда Пегги заговаривает опять, её голос звучит сдавленно.

– Если ты действительно веришь в это, ты ещё более слеп, чем я думала. Не жди меня домой и сегодня.

Она возвращается к двери и надевает туфли. Хватает портфель и пальто, а затем поворачивается к нему и срывается:

– Я спала в своём офисе. Говард только позвал меня на завтрак, – она неожиданно выглядит очень грустной, держится скованно – так, словно очень устала и изо всех сил старается не разрыдаться. – Я всё ещё люблю тебя, Стив. Господи помоги мне, я думаю, что всегда буду любить тебя. Просто ты мне больше не слишком нравишься. 

_1966  
В 1943 году, будучи ещё капитаном, Роджерс возглавил санкционированную СНР операцию по спасению из плена 107-го пехотного полка армии США. Миссия проходила на вражеской территории в Австрии и увенчалась успехом: Роджерс вернулся и привёл с собой 200 из 243 военнопленных. Некоторые из этих солдат в дальнейшем стали частью его команды, известной как Первый Ударный Отряд СНР (см. «Воющие Коммандос», стр. 255). Эта спасательная операция не только стала первой в военной карьере полковника Роджерса, но ещё и была признана одной из наиболее отважных миссий, выполненных во времена Второй мировой войны.  
(Кочран, Стейси и Рэнделл Кросс. «Мальчишка из Бруклина: официальная биография Капитана Америки. Переиздание». New York: Simon & Schuster, 1950. Печатное издание)._

–

Стив быстро шагает через Красную площадь, рассматривая отражение Кремля в витрине кафе, к которому он направляется. Он открывает дверь и находит агента Санчез за столиком в углу: она пьёт эспрессо из маленькой чашечки. Стив подходит к ней, лавируя между столиками и стульями, и садится напротив, даже не снимая перчаток и пальто. Он поправляет свои очки в роговой оправе без диоптрий и пробует кофе, который она заказала для него, – чёрный, слишком горячий, почти без сахара.

– Разведывательная операция завершена, – докладывает он тихо. – Мы вернёмся не позже девяти вечера. Сообщи директору Картер, что в течение часа я прибуду на дебрифинг.

– Принято, – кивает Санчез, но продолжает глядеть на Стива, вместо того чтобы вернуться к чтению книги, как ей положено.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Стив, мгновенно настораживаясь.

Санчез смотрит на него внимательно какое-то мгновение и наконец говорит:

– Перед тем, как мы вернёмся, я хотела сообщить вам, что возникла определённая ситуация с рядом СМИ.

Стив, который уже успел напрячься, совершенно сбит с толку.

– Что? – уточняет он.

– Мистер Старк связался со Щ.И.Т.ом час назад. Он сказал, что это не срочно, но попросил меня передать вам, чтобы вы, цитирую дословно: тащили свою задницу обратно в Штаты. Нужно как можно скорее всё уладить.

Стив допивает свой кофе, который уже успел остыть.

– Ты знаешь, что произошло?

– Я… – Санчез хмурится. Стив наблюдает за тем, как она опускает взгляд – такая молодая и, кажется, растерянная. Её глаза аккуратно подведены, волосы завиты, шрам, пересекающий левую бровь, затушёван. Неожиданно она кажется гораздо мягче.

– Санчез?

– Мне не позволено говорить об этом, – наконец отвечает она. Поднимает голову, смотрит на него вновь – в этот раз прямо и уверенно. – Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали, полковник Роджерс: независимо от последствий и от того, правдивы ли обвинения, я уверена, на чьей я стороне. На вашей.

–

В 1943 году, насквозь промокший от дождя, Стив стоял внутри палатки полковника Филлипса и видел, как тот смотрит на него – с сочувствием, но всё же непреклонно. В 1943 году Стив запаниковал, нарушил прямой приказ и воспользовался помощью гражданского инженера, чтобы попасть на оккупированную нацистами территорию, движимый лишь крошечной надеждой на то, что Баки ещё жив. Совершенно случайно вместе с ним он освободил 200 человек. Он должен был пойти под трибунал. Вместо этого он оказался капитаном собственной команды – только из-за своего невероятного везения.

Б-А-Р-Н-С. Стив выговаривал эту фамилию по буквам миллионы раз своим работодателям, в больнице; «Да, мэм, – шептал он, когда переставал кашлять, – это мой ближайший родственник». Он никогда не задумывался о том, сколько раз сам Баки называл фамилию Стива – своему начальнику в доках, офицерам в военкомате и позднее – в тренировочном лагере. «Р-О-Д-Ж-Е-Р-С, да, всё верно, Стивен Грант, да, сэр, он живёт в Бруклине. Да, сэр, укажите его».

В той самой палатке Филлипс сказал Стиву, что весь день писал письма с соболезнованиями. И только сейчас, спустя двадцать пять лет, глядя на кричащий заголовок на первой странице Times, Стив понимает, что одно из этих писем было адресовано ему.

_НАЙДЕНЫ УТЕРЯННЫЕ ПИСЬМА ГЕРОЯ ВОЙНЫ  
ЭПИСТОЛЯРНЫЕ ПРИЗНАНИЯ СЕРЖАНТА ДЖЕЙМСА БАРНСА ШОКИРУЮТ СТРАНУ  
БЫЛИ ЛИ ОНИ АДРЕСОВАНЫ КАПИТАНУ АМЕРИКЕ?_

– Блядь, кто написал это? – допытывается Старк по телефону. За его спиной Пегги читает статью с непроницаемым выражением лица. Стив ошеломлённо вертит в руках свой экземпляр газеты, смотрит на чёрно-белую фотографию Баки в военной форме. Тот красиво улыбается в камеру, его фуражка лихо сдвинута набок; у тысячи людей есть такие фотографии их близких – солдат, погибших на войне. Стив не знает, откуда репортёры взяли это фото. Даже у него самого его нет – он не видел его годами и даже не понимал, что оно пропало. Всё из-за того, думает Стив, что он позволил СНР убрать вещи из их бруклинской квартиры, вместо того чтобы сделать это самому.

Старк продолжает говорить, стискивая свой стакан пальцами так, что белеют костяшки.

– Вы… Лайл Эверхарт? Кто, блядь, такой этот Лайл Эверхарт? Слушайте меня, кем бы ни был этот хуесос, он получил письма незаконным путём. Он… вы слушаете? Он проник в американскую правительственную разведорганизацию ради материала. Да? Ну, может, в следующий раз вы всё-таки проверите свои ёбаные источники. Просто чтобы убедиться, что ваши репортёры не подставят ваши задницы под ёбаный федеральный суд. Ёбаный Господи _Иисусе_ , – Старк швыряет телефонную трубку с такой силой, что она звякает. Он выдыхает и отворачивается к окнам офиса Пегги, проводя ладонью по уложенным гелем волосам.

Сказанное Старком наконец-то доходит до Стива. Он переводит взгляд с напечатанного лица Баки на Пегги и Говарда, чувствуя, как шокированное оцепенение сменяется жгучей паникой.

– Что значит «он проник в разведорганизацию»?

Старк напрягается.

– Старк, – медленно повторяет Стив, – какого чёрта ты сказал, что он проник в разведорганизацию? Ты… – при самой мысли об этом его горло перехватывает от ужаса, и приходится сделать паузу, прежде чем продолжить: – Ты хочешь сказать… ты говоришь, что ты… ты знал об этом? Ты знал об этих письмах все эти годы? Они _все эти годы_ хранились у тебя под замком, и ты мне не сказал? И никто мне не сказал?

Старк разворачивается к нему.

– Мы думали… – начинает он, явно оправдываясь.

– Вы думали, – смеётся Стив, смутно понимая, что этот смех – почти истеричный. – Вы _думали_? Вы думали… что, вы считали, что у вас есть какое-то хреново право настолько совать нос в мою жизнь, что вы не давали мне читать собственную почту?

Старк неожиданно удивлённо распахивает глаза в ответ.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что никогда не видел их?

– Конечно, я никогда не _видел их_! – кричит Стив.

– Заткнитесь, – резко обрывает их Пегги. – Успокойтесь оба. Говард, я разберусь с этим. Мы найдём безопасное место, и ты не сможешь ни звонить, ни приезжать до тех пор, пока я не скажу, что мы со всем разобрались и что ты можешь с нами говорить. Я хочу, чтобы ты связался со своим юридическим отделом. Я _не_ хочу, чтобы ты выступал с каким-либо заявлением или говорил с прессой. Ты меня понял?

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько напряжённых мгновений, а затем Старк наконец-то коротко кивает. Удовлетворённая таким ответом, Пегги берёт своё пальто, портфель, бумаги и проходит мимо Стива, говоря ему: «Пойдём».  
Всё в том же оцепенении Стив следует за ней до машины, замечая, что сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а в лифте, у ресепшена и даже у дверей бросают взгляды на него, перед тем как отвести глаза. Раньше такого не происходило.

Они едут домой в тишине. Стив сидит на пассажирском сиденье, решив, что вести машину в таком состоянии – не лучшая идея. Он смотрит в окно, но чувствует, как насмешливо прищуренные чёрно-белые глаза Баки наблюдают за ним с газетной страницы.

Стив входит в дом, идёт на кухню. И вспоминает о Кэт.

– Она видела это? – спрашивает он, вмиг оцепенев от ужаса, роняя газету на кухонную стойку.

– Она в школе. Если нам повезет, она не узнает об этом ещё несколько часов, – спокойно отвечает Пегги. Она заходит в кухню и ставит портфель на стол. Стив опять смотрит на газету, читает заголовок. Сам текст статьи расплывается, Стив не может сконцентрироваться, чтобы разобрать его. Он трёт рот ладонью и делает глубокий вдох.

Пегги наблюдает за ним с другого конца кухни, терпеливо, почти безразлично. 

Стив переводит взгляд на свою обувь, на свои руки, опять на газету. Он должен сказать ей, должен, именно ей, но не уверен, что сможет. Не уверен, что справится со своим голосом после того, как увидел эту улыбку на лице Баки, после того, как узнал всё это. Сейчас. Спустя столько лет.

– Даже когда у меня не было ничего, – начинает Стив, – у меня был Баки.

Пегги кивает так, словно он ждёт от неё этого. Она смотрит на свой экземпляр газеты: Стив видит, что она перечитывает заголовок – один раз, второй. Затем она кивает, словно решив что-то для себя, и спрашивает резко, сокрушая его словами:

– Ты любишь его?

Ужасная неприкрытая правда состоит в том, что мир Стива вертелся вокруг Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, сколько он себя помнит. _Они_ были той осью, что двигала мир. Но потом Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс упал с огромной высоты в заснеженное ущелье, а невыносимо жестокий мир продолжил вертеться.

Стив любит Пегги. Он любил её с того самого момента, как впервые увидел, а на войне думал о ней каждую ночь перед тем, как уснуть, и каждое утро, просыпаясь. Они безгранично её любит – и её появляющиеся морщинки, и родинку под её левой грудью. Он любит её за недостатки и за достоинства, а в тот вечер, когда он делал ей предложение, он чувствовал себя таким маленьким и незначительным в сравнении с той огромной любовью, которую он испытывал к ней и которую она испытывала к нему. Они любит ту жизнь, которую они создали. Любит Пегги, несмотря на её ложь и их ссоры, несмотря на холодность, которая возникла между ними.

Стив не… всё было не так с Баки.

Всё никогда не было так просто. 

Когда лёгкие Стива ужасно хрипели при каждом вдохе, а сам он кашлял так сильно, что был белее мела; когда его мама сидела у кровати и старалась притвориться, будто не думает о том, чтобы позвать священника, Стив дышал для Баки, только для Баки, который сам бы прибил его, если бы Стив оставил его одного, без друга, с которым можно швыряться камнями. Когда зимой Стив начинал задыхаться на третьем лестничном пролёте по пути к их крошечной квартирке, Баки останавливался, прижимал палец Стива к своему запястью, где ровно бился пульс, и стоял рядом, ожидая, пока сердце Стива начнёт стучать в унисон с его собственным. Когда они засыпали – в девять, в шестнадцать, в двадцать пять на территории союзной Франции в лютый холод, – они прижимались друг к другу словно две частички пазла, подходящие настолько, что разъединить их могла бы только божья воля. Для этого и понадобилась божья воля. Только она их и разъединила. Они правили миром с ободранными коленками, вечно нищие, мёрзнущие без центрального отопления. Стив сравнял бы города с землёй, чтобы спасти Баки. Он бы прошёл километры выжженной войной Австрии снова, ещё тысячу раз, да хоть миллион, босой или вовсе голый, истекающий кровью, волочащий на гору камень, подобно Сизифу – всё для того, чтобы хотя бы ещё один последний раз увидеть ту улыбку, которая расползлась на лице Баки, когда он его узнал. Стив уверен в этом точно так же, как уверен, что солнце всходит на востоке, а садится на западе. Стив становится ненасытным с Баки. Он видел его в своих снах сотни раз. Он желал его тысячи лет.

Он не сможет это сказать; даже если бы Стив знал, как произнести эти слова, он просто не в состоянии этого сделать. Всё, что он может, – ответить простейшую правду, которую он знал всегда и о которой никогда не говорил; правду, которую он полностью понимает только сейчас, двадцать пять лет спустя.

– Да, – отвечает Стив, в сотый раз ощущая ту бесконечность скорбь, которая всегда будет с ним.

Выражение лица Пегги не меняется.

– Всё ещё любишь?

Любит ли? Теперь он знает. Не знал ещё мгновением раньше, но сейчас осознаёт – и с неожиданной ясностью понимает, почему так чувствовал себя последний двадцать один год. Всё приобретает смысл: и тоска, которая всегда с ним, и боль, от которой он не может избавиться, и то, что его брак превратился в жалкие руины. Всё приобретает ужасный смысл.

– Пегги, ты должна знать, – резко говорит Стив, потому что ему так важно, чтобы она это поняла. – Это не значит, что я люблю тебя меньше.

Пегги всхлипывает, будто бы от боли, и Стив смотрит на неё. Она не плачет, но выглядит сбитой с толку, преданной. У неё есть право на это – она такого не заслужила, не заслужила ничего из этого. Стив не слышал её плачущей с того самого времени, как падал в океан и Пегги думала, что он погибнет. Он ощущает её боль почти физически – она пробивается даже через его собственное ошеломление и осознание.

– Пегги, – зовёт он.

– Я останусь здесь, ты тоже, – неожиданно говорит Пегги собранным и деловым тоном. – Мы поговорим с Кэтрин, когда она вернётся домой. Ты не скажешь ей ничего из того, что рассказал мне. Мне всё равно, что ты скажешь прессе. Говори, что хочешь. Но в тот день, когда Кэт уедет отсюда в МТУ, ты съедешь.

У Стива перехватывает горло. Он готов упасть на пол и умолять, но знает, что этим вызовет у Пегги только отвращение. И он не хочет причинить ей ещё больше боли. Он не соврал. Он любит её, но…

Впрочем, разве этого недостаточно? Он любит её, но.

– Ты не против, если я продолжу общаться с Кэт? – спрашивает Стив.

– Она взрослый человек, – отвечает Пегги. – Она может поступать, как захочет.

– Я могу что-то сделать? – беспомощно уточняет он.

Пегги смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом; Стив никогда до этого не видел, чтобы он был направлен на него. Его пробирает до костей, и он понимает, что заслужил это.

– Нет, – говорит она. – Нет, уже ничего нельзя сделать, Стив. Уже нет.

 

–

 

Стив думает, что эти письма с равным успехом можно было бы принять за личный дневник – вот только они очевидно адресованы кому-то, у них очевидно не хватает имени получателя. Каждая страница до сих пор хранит следы от двух горизонтальных сгибов – именно так складывают письма. У них нет даты, но Стив догадывается, что Баки писал их все в разное время. В каждое из них вложено столько огромных, сильных эмоций – Стив понимает, что Баки просто выплёскивал их на бумагу, когда был не в силах держать в себе.

Старк не может или не хочет добыть Стиву оригиналы, но он сам не поднимает шума из-за этого, слишком вымотанный всей ситуацией. Он довольствуется копиями, исписанными небрежным почерком Баки. Щ.И.Т. доставляет их Стиву. Писем всего тринадцать – несчастливое число. Стив не знает, это всё, что когда-либо писал Баки, или же было что-то ещё, что не сохранилось до конца войны.

По словам Старка, ему было известно лишь то, что Филлипс отдал рюкзак с военным имуществом Баки в СНР. Там его содержимое описали – блокнот в кожаном переплёте, сигареты, несколько ножей, разбитые часы, полупустая фляжка – и положили на склад. И это всё. Это всё. Потом Старк громко предлагает Пегги уволить каждого архивного работника и охранника, работающего в здании, за то, что они допустили пропажу, и Стив перестаёт слушать.

Фотокопии страниц соединены вместе в верхнем левом углу. Стив нервно теребит пальцами скрепку, пока она не отпадает сама собой. Чтобы прочитать письма, он закрылся в своём пустом офисе в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а, запер дверь и задёрнул шторы. Две долгие нервные минуты Стиву кажется, что он не сможет этого сделать. Он думает, что не сможет прочесть их – или же разобьётся на тысячу кусочков при первой же попытке.

Но он думал так раньше, в переулках и кинотеатрах, в тренировочном лагере, во время процедуры; когда Баки упал. Поэтому он разминает пальцы и приступает к чтению. Он обязан это сделать для Баки. Возможно, он обязан это сделать и для самого себя.

 

–

 

Через две недели после выхода того газетного выпуска Кэтрин возвращается домой из школы с разбитыми костяшками и исцарапанными коленями. Как только Стив замечает это, его пронизывает страхом; он несётся к ней.

– Папа, я в порядке, – она пытается протестовать.

– Какого чёрта произошло? – выпаливает он по пути в ванную на первом этаже. Он роется там несколько мгновений и в итоге находит бутылочку спирта, которым можно обработать раны. Когда он возвращается к Кэт, она всё ещё стоит на том же месте, выглядит сердитой и настороженной одновременно. Стив берёт её маленькие ладони в свои и начинает обрабатывать ссадины. Она морщится, но быстро берёт себя в руки.

– Кэт, – зовёт Стив. Он ловит её взгляд, улыбается осторожно и честно признаётся: – Ты меня убиваешь. Просто скажи, что случилось. Я не буду злиться.

– Я шла домой с Мэри, и мы наткнулись на мальчишек с газетой. Я услышала одного из них… – она резко вздыхает и отводит глаза, хмурясь. Когда Кэт зла, она стискивает челюсть точно так же, как Стив. Он давно не держал свою дочь за руку, но делает это сейчас, убирая кусочек ткани в сторону и накрывая её руки своими.

– Они назвали тебя коммунистом, – говорит Кэт. – Они сказали… они размахивали той газетой, где написано про Баки, а когда я подошла и посоветовала им заткнуться, мальчишка сказал, что мне должно быть стыдно за то, что мой отец – коммунист и… и гомик. И я двинула ему кулаком в лицо.

Для Стива это даже хуже, чем реакция Пегги. Его дочь пострадала от его ошибок. Его дочь в крови из-за него.

Впервые за долгое время у него перехватывает горло от сдерживаемых слёз.

– Ты не должна была, – едва выговаривает Стив.

Она смотрит на него; глаза у Кэт голубые – точно такие, какие Стив видит постоянно в зеркале.

– Я хотела, – отвечает она.

Стив изучает её взглядом. Он опускает глаза и понимает, что Пегги очень разозлится, если узнает, но ему нужно решиться. Нужно сказать Кэт. Он не любит лгать, и ему плохо от этого, в отличие от Пегги.

– Твоя мама не хотела, чтобы я рассказывал тебе, – начинает он. – Но, я думаю, что мне стоит, раз ты ввязалась в драку из-за этого. Кэт…

Он в ужасе и не может посмотреть на неё. Он такой трус. Но Кэтрин вдруг крепко обнимает его.

– У тебя просто очень большое сердце, – бормочет она. – Вот и всё.

– Ты так считаешь? – спрашивает Стив, сделав глубокий успокаивающий вдох.

Уткнувшись ему в шею, Кэтрин кивает.

Когда она произносит прощальную речь на выпускном 1966 года, её костяшки всё ещё заживают. Стив и Пегги помогают ей переносить вещи при переезде в студенческое общежитие. Соседкой Кэт оказывается милая девушка по имени Джанин, которая едва не падает в обморок при виде Стива. Стив втайне благодарит бога за такое везение: по крайней мере Джанин не плюнула ему и Кэт в лицо.

Этим же вечером, верный данному Пегги слову, Стив пакует свой вещевой мешок. У него не слишком много одежды, а военную форму и костюмы он оставляет дома. С собой он берёт альбом для рисования, кошелёк, пару обуви, фотокопии писем Баки и флаг.

Этот флаг был сложен руками шести чужих ему людей. В тот день Стив не надел свою парадную униформу, выбрав вместо неё свой лучший костюм. Он просидел со склонённой головой всю церемонию и протянул руки со своего места, чтобы принять флаг. Сейчас он выцвел, но в тот день казался даже слишком ярким. Стив не был в Арлингтоне ни до, ни после этого дня. Пегги за его спиной даже не вздрогнула, когда прозвучали выстрелы. Вздрогнул он, и тогда она взяла его за руку.

Он прячет флаг в самый низ вещмешка и спускается вниз. Пегги молча ждёт его у двери. Стив слабо улыбается.

– У тебя достаточно денег? – спрашивает она.

Стив пожимает плечами.

– У меня есть пятьдесят долларов в кошельке. Дальше я что-нибудь придумаю. Щ.И.Т. всё ещё платит мне, хотя я теперь просто консультант.

– Стив…

– Я не возьму ничего из наших денег, Пегги, – говорит он. – Они для тебя и Кэтрин. Я знаю, что тебе они вряд ли пригодятся, ведь ты зарабатываешь гораздо больше меня, но я ни возьму у тебя ни цента. Ни сейчас, ни потом.

– Хорошо, – отвечает тихо Пегги. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько мгновений: Стив уже начинает скучать по ней и ясно видит, что она скучает по нему тоже. Несмотря на все их ссоры в последнее время, сейчас, когда они прощаются, важными кажутся только хорошие дни. Но она права – она всегда права. Они оба знают это, и поэтому Стив уедет – хотя бы пока что.

– Куда ты отправишься? – спрашивает она.

Стив пожимает плечами, улыбается криво и невесело.

Пегги открывает дверь и в неясном свете, льющемся с их крыльца, тянет ладонь к его лицу. Её глаза полны слёз; она не жмурится, когда целует Стива в уголок рта.

– Береги себя, – говорит она.

– Да, – выдавливает Стив. – Да, Пегс. Ты тоже.

Она стоит у парадного входа и наблюдает за тем, как Стив пристёгивает вещмешок к мотоциклу и уезжает в тихую ночь.

 

–

 

_Что ты скажешь, если после всего этого я отведу тебя в кое-какое хорошее место? Нет, я не говорю сейчас об одной из тех танцплощадок, которые ты тоже терпеть не можешь. В Бруклине так чертовски холодно, что твои лёгкие шумят громче, чем наш сломанный радиатор и паршивый кот мистера Эли вместе взятые, а здесь грязь прилипает к нашим ботинкам, забивается под мои ногти, и, богом клянусь, за полгода я ни разу так и не согрелся. Как и ты, хотя ты и очень стараешься притвориться, что это не так.  
Поэтому, если нам удастся выбраться из этого мокрого промёрзшего ада, мы отправимся в Гранд-Каньон. Говорю тебе, я мечтаю о Гранд-Каньоне. Мы будем там ночью, только ты и я; будем кидать камни вниз, чтобы услышать, как они будут падать на самое дно с глухим стуком, пролетев тысячи километров – прямо как большие капли в лужу. Это всё, чего я хочу сейчас. Лежать на красной, обожжённой солнцем земле рядом с тобой, пока не прогреюсь до костей. Пока опять не почувствую тепло. Тепло и никакого тяжёлого запаха засохшей крови – только твой, чистый и пахнущий твоим мылом. Ты был бы ангелом для каждого, но для такого грешника, как я, ты – ангел вдвойне. И даже если мы замёрзнем там насмерть, как та группка нацистов, на которую мы наткнулись – я слышал, что в пустыне ночью очень холодно, а может, ты говорил мне это, – по крайней мере это произойдёт потому, что мы хотели быть там, и воздух по крайней мере будет сухим._

 

_1969_

Утром 29 июня Стив поражённо читает газеты. В каком-то заведении Гринвич-Виллидж под названием «Стоунволл-инн» прошла серия протестов. Вест-Виллидж – неплохое место (по крайней мере он стал гораздо лучше с тех пор, когда Стив жил неподалеку), и потому он удивлён. Он удивляется ещё сильнее, когда читает дальше и узнаёт, из-за чего проводились протесты. Так Стив узнает о термине «бисексуал».

Перемены надвигаются, словно молнии перед грозой.

Стив какое-то время занимается случайными подработками и следит за новостями. Он волнуется о Пегги и шлёт открытки Кэт. Он зарабатывает деньги покраской в Питтсбурге и месяц трудится на стройке в Нашвилле. Остановившись в мотеле Литл-Рока, Стив смотрит, как Старку всё-таки удалось отправить людей на Луну: он наблюдает за экраном чёрно-белого телевизора, завороженный их медленными тяжёлыми шагами. Олдрин произносит речь и устанавливает там американский флаг, словно это важно. Словно самая важная вещь во всей этой огромной вселенной – это обогнать Советы в покорении маленького камня, который всё равно никому не принадлежит. Он зарисовывает эту сцену – маленький человек стоит на далёком камне где-то в небе, – выводя вместо полос и звёзд на флаге лицо Говарда Старка.

Когда у Старка через несколько лет рождается сын, Стив удивлён: он был уверен, что его настоящим ребёнком была именно эта космическая программа – хотя на самом деле одна была одной из тысячи проектов, позабытых сразу после реализации. У Говарда нет ни малейшего представления о том, как любить людей. Он любит только вещи, которые создаёт.

 

–

Из-за того, что Стив теребит их постоянно, письма становятся измочаленными: их края потёртые, мягкие, они расслаиваются в местах сгибов. Сейчас Стив может цитировать их почти дословно.

_Они испоганили меня, и я никогда не захочу признаться тебе насколько сильно. Не хочу и сейчас, даже думать не хочу, как буду говорить тебе о таких вещах. Но я расскажу тебе – во многом просто потому, что ты, дай бог, никогда этого не прочтёшь – я расскажу тебе, что когда ты впервые пришёл за мной, я подумал: «Слава богу, что я наконец-то умер». А потом я понял, что это был очередной их трюк. Они заставляли меня думать, что ты там. Они накачивали меня чем-то, и когда эта дрянь попадала мне по венам под кожу, я видел тебя, или слышал тебя, и звал тебя по имени, как привык. Ты знаешь, о чём я – об этом прозвище, которые ты терпеть не мог и которым я до сих пор иногда называю тебя, просто чтобы разозлить, потому что ты выглядишь потрясающе, когда злишься на меня: твоё лицо краснеет, а я понимаю, что из-за меня твоё сердце бьётся чаще.  
Я произносил это имя раз за разом. До тех пор, пока не понял, что они вернулись к своей старой процедуре, спрашивая, как ощущается то-то, болит ли это место, когда его режут? Может, попробуем перейти к подошвам? И после этого я опять начал повторять только моё имя, звание и серийный номер. Ты не поверишь, сколько немецких слов я выучил на том столе. Это был настоящий хренов языковой урок.  
А теперь я всюду таскаюсь за тобой, убиваю всех, кто носит свастику на униформе и косо на тебя смотрит, и я скажу тебе, после того, как ты вытащил меня, мои ноги кровоточили три дня подряд, а я ни разу ничего не почувствовал.  
Это как в той истории. Когда мы были детьми, тебе всегда хорошо давалась мифология. Я помню тот день, когда мы читали про Икара. И ты помнишь это, я знаю, но я всё равно расскажу тебе эту историю опять. Икар сделал восковые крылья, чтобы сбежать из тюрьмы. Но когда он впервые за долгие годы выбрался на свободу, над ним в небе светило солнце, которое казалось ему самой прекрасной вещью из всех когда-либо виденных. Он летел всё выше и выше, его крылья начали таять, но ему было начхать. Он летел до тех пор, пока не смог больше – наверное, его глаза горели, его кожа горела, но ему всё равно было плевать. А потом его крылья растаяли совсем, он упал с огромной высоты в океан и убился об камень, этот бедный глупый засранец. И вот что я тебе скажу: я не лучше. Блядь, я ни разу не лучше._

–

Добравшись до Гранд-Каньона, Стив разводит огонь. Здесь немного холодно – совсем как Баки и предсказывал. Стив начинает рисовать при мерцающем свете костра. Это и близко не тот портрет, который он вырезал из газеты и спрятал между альбомных страниц. Стив рисует Баки таким, каким помнит его: с большими глазами и тяжёлыми веками, ямочкой на подбородке, к которой Стиву порой так хотелось прикоснуться, со слегка растрёпанными волосами, словно он танцевал всю ночь. Он рисует Баки, рот у которого приоткрыт в улыбке или в смешке, штрихует тени у морщинок в уголках его ярких глаз, набрасывает его широкие плечи и даже расслабленный узел галстука.

Несколько мгновений он смотрит на лицо Баки – застывшее в улыбке, застывшее во времени, – а потом берёт альбом и разворачивает его так, чтобы Баки оказался лицом к звёздам, к полной луне и к самому Каньону, у которого не видно конца и края. Стив надеется, где бы Баки ни был, он знает, что у них получилось: они наконец-то добрались сюда вместе.

 

_1971_

 

Это удивительный поворот судьбы – ну, не считая того, что Стив заблудился рядом с Сан-Францинско: то, что он оказывается неподалёку от места, где живёт Джим. Одиночество и желание пообщаться берут верх: Стив звонит Морите из таксофона и спрашивает, не знает ли он поблизости хороших мест, где можно заночевать.

Всё заканчивается тем, что Джим рассказывает о своей превосходной комнате для гостей, а Стив пытается объяснить, что «Богом клянусь, Морита, я не намекал…».

– Заходи скорей в дом, – предлагает Морита, явно удивлённый тем, как Стив неловко переминается на пороге. – Ты уже отрастил порядочную щетину и, кажется, нервируешь соседей.

Услышав это, Стив касается рукой подбородка – признаться, в последнее время он частенько пренебрегал бритьём – и заходит в дом. Джозеф, ровесник Кэт, сейчас в школе, а вот маленькая Триша робко машет Стиву рукой, когда он заходит в комнату. Мишель Морита, ростом едва достающая Стиву до груди, точно так же машет из кухни, где заканчивает готовить ужин.

– Ты выглядишь замёрзшим, – говорит она. – У меня есть суп. Хочешь?

Стив пытается сбивчиво и вежливо отказаться, но в итоге всё равно получает чашку куриного супа с домашней лапшой и опустошает её буквально за две секунды, хоть и испытывает при этом неловкость. В это время Джим роется в баре и возвращается с бутылкой хорошего дешёвого Джека.

– Мы с Кэпом немного посидим на улице. Сейчас уже не так холодно, как раньше, – говорит он.

– Только попробуй закурить, Джеймс Морита, – угрожающе отвечает его жена, указывая на него деревянной лопаточкой. Джим поднимает руки, словно пытаясь защититься, а Мишель с подозрением щурится на него, успев подмигнуть Стиву до того, как он выходит на небольшую террасу.

Морита говорит, что у него нет сигарет, и открывает бутылку. Он делает небольшой глоток, а затем передает её Стиву, отказываясь, когда тот чуть позже пытается её вернуть.

– Я уже не тот пьянчуга, – поясняет он. Морита опирается на деревянную ограду террасы: кажется, в своём свитере темно-изумрудного цвета ему вполне комфортно, несмотря на лёгкий февральский мороз. Стив делает ещё глоток виски, наслаждаясь знакомым вкусом, и принимает ту же позу, глядя в ночное небо.

– Ты слышал о Детройте? – спрашивает Джим спустя мгновение. Он не даёт Стиву ответить, но это и не страшно: тот всё равно ничего не слышал о Детройте. – Группа вьетнамских ветеранов собралась и решила сделать заявление. Они рассказывают истории о том, что делали во Вьетнаме. Называют это военными преступлениями.

– Похоже на то, что было в Нюрнберге? – обеспокоенно уточняет Стив.

Морита пожимает плечами.

– Никто не возбудил уголовного дела, никто не называет имён. Какой-то лейтенант, какой-то майор, ну ты понимаешь. Всё очень смутно. Это даже не настоящий судебный процесс, поэтому, я думаю, это совсем не похоже на Нюрнберг. Просто группка покалеченных войной детей, рассказывающих о вещах, которые командиры заставляли их делать. У меня есть… ну, друг, наверное. Совсем молодой парень, ты понимаешь, но он выступал в качестве свидетеля вчера и сегодня. Я говорил с ним по телефону: кажется, он чувствует себя разбитым из-за того, что ему пришлось вспоминать всё. Скажу тебе, Стив, тренировочные лагеря сейчас уже совсем другие.

Хотя у него и нет ни малейшего представления о происходящем в Детройте, Стив понимает, к чему клонит Джим: некоторые командиры сейчас готовы содрать с новичков три шкуры перед тем, как отправить их на войну.

– Да, я слышал обо всём этом от Санчез, – отвечает Стив. – Она наблюдала за тестированием новейшего оружия Старка где-то там в пустыне.

Морита понимающе мычит.

– Так это Старк создал белый фосфор? То ещё дерьмо. Я должен был понять, что это изобрёл он.

– Никто не хотел сражаться на этой войне, – тихо говорит Стив.

– Не хотели. И это неудивительно, знаешь ли.

– Знаю, – соглашается Стив.

Помолчав, Джим говорит:

– Они называют это Расследованием зимних солдат… что?

Стив с опозданием понимает, что отреагировал на знакомое название, позволил этому отразиться на своём лице.

– Ничего, – он пожимает плечами, пытаясь оправдаться. – Просто… странное название, разве нет?

– Возможно. Или странное, пока ты не задумаешься о нём. Томас Пейн, да? _«Американский кризис»_ и всё такое.

Стив смутно помнит, как им рассказывали про Томаса Пейна в школе, но не может взять в толк, как это вообще может относиться к Вьетнаму. Это даже смешно – хоть и не слишком весело, как и всё в последнее время, – что Капитан Америка – он вообще всё ещё остаётся Капитаном Америкой? – знает текст присяги, слова национального гимна… и больше, пожалуй, почти ничего из истории своей страны.

Но Морита – совсем другое дело. Стив помнит, что, вернувшись домой, Джим, как и многие другие из их поколения, отправился заканчивать школу.

– Наступают времена испытаний для человеческих душ, – цитирует он, тянется обратно за бутылкой и продолжает, сделав глоток: – Во времена кризиса летний солдат и солнечный патриот отступят от службы своей стране; но тот, кто останется с ней сейчас, заслужит любовь и благодарность всех мужчин и женщин.

Стив кивает, припоминая окончание этой цитаты. Он _действительно_ читал это, но очень давно, когда в пятом классе ездил с Кэт на школьную экскурсию в Смитсоновский музей.

– Тиранию, как и ад, нелегко победить, – заканчивает он мягко. – Поэтому, если летний солдат отступит от правды…

– Зимний солдат примет на себя ответственность, – кивает Джим.

– Тогда я горжусь ими, – подумав, решает Стив.

Джим искоса улыбается ему.

– Что бы ты ни думал о себе, _я_ думаю, им не помешает услышать это от тебя. Даже если большинство из них не пошли добровольцами, как ты, а получили повестку.

– Ну, не то чтобы никто из нас её не получал, даже тогда, – отвечает Стив и добавляет поспешно: – В смысле, даже среди нас…

Морита смотрит на него непонимающе.

– Я тоже не знал, – Стив водит пальцами по горлышку бутылки и сбивчиво пытается объяснить: – Ну, до того, как письма попали в газеты и всё такое, я даже не представлял, что Баки был призван, а не пошёл добровольцем.

– О, – понимающе откликается Морита. – Нет, видишь ли, я просто не читал ни одного из этих писем.

– Почему? – поражённо спрашивает Стив. – Почему не читал? Их целый год обсуждали во всех газетах.

Джим внимательно изучает его взглядом.

– Ты хотел бы, чтобы их опубликовали? Барнс хотел бы, чтобы их опубликовали?

Стив переминается с ноги на ногу.

– Я даже… понимаешь, Джим, я даже не знал о них, пока они не появились в газетах.

– Вот и ответ, – отвечает Морита, коротко кивнул. – Я решил, что это – личное. Это касается только тебя и его, и больше никого, даже если никто со мной не согласится.

– Но это… в смысле, ты… – Стив шумно выдыхает, испытывая дичайшую неловкость и ужас, но решительно заканчивает: – Это тебя не… беспокоит?

Морита вновь смотрит на него тем самым странным изучающим взглядом.

– До отъезда на фронт я видел кучу разных вещей. Люди годами воротили от меня нос, а потом я отправился на войну и наблюдал, как то же самое происходит с невинными в Германии – их преследовали и убивали просто за то, кем они являлись. По-твоему, я не был бы лицемером, если бы после этого начал иначе относится к тебе и Барнсу из-за того, что вы такие, какие вы есть?

– Я не знаю, – честно отвечает Стив.

– Ну а я знаю, – говорит Морита. – И дело не только в этом. Ты и он были лучшими командирами, о которых солдат только мог мечтать. И к тому же ты чертовски хороший друг.

– Спасибо, Морита, – хрипловато отзывается Стив.

Морита продолжает смотреть на него.

– Это действительно перетряхнуло тебе душу, да? То, что Барнс тебе написал?

Стив делает глубокий глоток виски, не в первый раз жалея о том, что не может опьянеть, как раньше. А потом коротко смеётся.

– Да, думаю, можно и так сказать.

Джим молчит, и Стиву приходится продолжить:

– Я просто… я многое понял после того, как их прочёл.

– Ты больше не с Пегги, – констатирует Джим.

– Мы с ней не общались какое-то время, – признаёт Стив. – Она, ну…

– Выгнала тебя?

Стив удивлённо смеётся.

– Где-то так, да.

Джим тоже улыбается ему.

– Ты не думал о том, чтобы… не знаю, написать ему ответ? Может, это могло бы помочь?

Это не приходило Стиву в голову.

– Я, ну… я много рисую, стараюсь перенести это всё на бумагу.

– Из меня дерьмовый психолог, – говорит Джим, – но я знаю достаточно, чтобы считать, что это может быть хорошей идеей.

Тишина почему-то не кажется неловкой; они передают бутылку друг другу ещё несколько раз. Стив пытается вспомнить продолжение цитаты из _«Американского кризиса»_ , который он читал во время той экскурсии. Если он напряжёт память и попробует представить слова, написанные на тёмном холсте неба, то вспомнит их дословно. _«Пусть мир будущего знает,_ – читает он по памяти, – _что даже в самую лютую зиму, когда не выживает ничего, кроме надежды и добродетели, город и страна, противостоящие общей угрозе, столкнутся с ней и отразят её»._

– Холодает, – говорит Морита через какое-то время, подталкивая Стива плечом. Они выпивают ещё немного и возвращаются в дом. Стив не смыкает глаз той ночью, несмотря на то, что постель очень мягкая и удобная, но он бреется с утра, готовит большой завтрак на всю семью и уезжает от них к полудню.

 

_1972_

_КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА АРЕСТОВАН И ОТКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ ОТ ЗАЛОГА!_

–

– Богом клянусь, маленький говнюк, ты просто сам находишь неприятности на свою голову, – сказал ему Баки как-то в 41-ом, готовясь вправлять сломанный нос Стива, истекающий кровью. Стив мрачно посмотрел на него двумя подбитыми глазами, а Баки неодобрительно глянул на него в ответ. – Ты просто шкет, Роджерс. А теперь задержи дыхание и _не двигайся_ , бога ради.

Конечно же, Стив дёрнулся от боли, и в итоге они не получили свой залог за квартиру обратно из-за того, что весь ковёр был заляпан кровью, которую нельзя было отстирать. Но, честно, перелом был не так плох, как выглядел: он перестал болеть меньше, чем за две недели. Но тот кривой крюк, в который превратился нос Стива из-за отсутствия медицинских навыков у Баки, не смогла исправить даже сыворотка. Баки мог зашивать раны ловчее, чем девушка, и Коммандос в шутку прозвали его капитанской пряморукой миссис Джеймс Бьюкенен Роджерс. Но ему никогда не удавалось правильно вправлять кости.

Стив вспоминает всё это, сидя в тюремной камере вместе с группкой других протестующих. Они попали сюда из-за Манхэттенской демонстрации, и сейчас он протягивает измятый платок крепкому темнокожему парню, чей распухший нос никак не перестанет кровоточить. Стиву не кажется, что нос сломан, но он знает, что это всё равно охрененно больно.

Демонстрация началась в округе Саффолк рядом с полицейским участком. Стив просто проходил мимо, болтаясь в районе побережья, никак не решаясь вернуться на улицы Бруклина и неделями взвешивая все за и против: сможет ли знакомый с детства говор притупить это сокрушающее одиночество или же только сделает всё гораздо хуже? А потом Стив увидел таблички – какая-то группа людей, провозгласившая себя Альянсом Гей-активистов, маршировала перед полицейским участком, два офицера которого были арестованы за содомию.

Одна очень молодая девушка с разделённой на пробор причёской и нарядным белым платьем, выглядывающим из-под свободного пальто, держала большую табличку. На ней была фотография Баки – та самая, в униформе, которую напечатали в газетах. «ПРОЯВИТЕ НЕМНОГО УВАЖЕНИЯ» – было написано ниже большими чёрными буквами.

И что Стив должен был сделать, увидев это? Он присоединился к собирающейся у участка толпе, а когда протестующие начали узнавать его, искренне заулыбался им, начал пожимать руки и приветствовать в ответ. Девушка с табличкой сказала, что её зовут Кейси, покраснела, когда Стив поблагодарил её, и покраснела ещё сильнее, когда он поцеловал её в щёку. А когда полицейские вышли из участка и приказали отступить, угрожая дубинками, они не сдвинулись с места. В итоге Стива и двадцать других протестующих прижали к стене, заставляя расставить ноги и защёлкивая наручники на запястьях, и он не сопротивлялся, хоть и мог. Поэтому теперь он здесь, хлопочет над окровавленным парнем, чувствуя, как адреналин всё ещё пульсирует во всём теле, и ждёт своей очереди позвонить.

– Ты задал им жару, – признаёт Стив. Это действительно так: парень не стеснялся отбиваться от офицера, который набросился на него с кулаками. Офицер почему-то не получил никакого выговора за такое поведение.

В ответ парень криво улыбается ему из-за заляпанного кровью платка.

– Слышать это от вас, полковник, – это действительно нечто, – отвечает он.

Стив узнаёт этот говор, хоть он и звучит приглушённо.

– Адская кухня? – спрашивает он.

Парень кивает.

– Верно подметили. Я родился и вырос в Клинтоне.

– Я – в Бруклине, – сообщает Стив, хотя в этом и нет нужды, но парень не смеётся над ним – просто кивает опять. – Ты военный? – спрашивает он, зная заранее, каким будет ответ.

– Так точно. Ну, был, думаю. Сейчас я просто тренирую ребят. Вернулся из Вьетнама насовсем, слава богу, – он неуклюже отдаёт честь из-за того, что его голова запрокинута наверх, чтобы кровь перестала течь. – Первый лейтенант Николас Фьюри, сэр, приятно с вами познакомиться.

Он молод для первого лейтенанта, думает Стив – хотя, может, это он сам слишком стар. Как бы то ни было, он отдаёт честь в ответ.

– Так что же привело тебя сюда?

– Я работал в участке округа Саффолк, – отвечает Фьюри. У него уже не идёт кровь, но он всё равно говорит в нос и дышит ртом. Стив очень хорошо помнит, каково это. – Я всё лето путешествовал по штату и искал разовые подработки. Адская кухня просто осточертела. Поэтому я устроился сюда на лето – просто заполнять бумажки и делать прочую чепуху. Мне было семнадцать, и я никогда не стремился заканчивать школу, но не был уверен, готов ли пойти добровольцем в армию. Короче говоря, я знал ребят, которых арестовали. Они хорошие офицеры. Офицер Перри не давал никому цепляться ко мне, и я ценю это. Сегодня я просто проходил мимо, собрался навестить деда. Увидел протест. Подумал, что теперь моя очередь вступиться за Перри – он этого заслуживает.

Стив кивает, впечатлённый этим.

– Если не секрет, что привело вас сюда? – спрашивает у него Фьюри.

Стив пожимает плечами, присаживаясь на скамью рядом с ним. Офицер заходит в камеру, чтобы предложить следующему человеку звонок родным, и Стив размышляет над тем, что ответить, пока тот закрывает дверь и запирает её.

– Ты умный парень, лейтенант, – говорит он осторожно. – Я думаю, ты всё понимаешь.

– Да, – соглашается Фьюри, глядя на него искоса. – Да, знаете, мне кажется, я действительно всё понимаю.

Потом он улыбается Стиву, протягивая платок.

– Думаю, вы не захотите, чтобы я его возвращал, да?

Стив смеётся.

– Думаю, не захочу, – признаёт он.

Как раз в этот момент офицер возвращается, открывает дверь и указывает на Стива.

– Твоя очередь, – говорит он.

Стив понимает, что в СМИ из-за этого поднимется самая настоящая шумиха, и именно поэтому не хочет больше никого беспокоить. Он сам втянул себя в это и не будет звонить Пегги, прося, чтобы та приехала и внесла залог. Звонить Старку вообще недопустимо. Мысль о том, чтобы позвонить Кэт, вообще не приходит ему в голову: она чертовски занята своей стажировкой в «Старк Индастрис», и ему не хочется её отвлекать.

– Я воздержусь, – отвечает Стив.

Офицер явно не ожидал такого и теперь чувствует себя неловко; эта неловкость становится ещё более очевидной, когда он поворачивается к Фьюри.

– Тогда твоя, – говорит он.

Фьюри пожимает плечами.

– Нет, я тоже воздержусь.

Стив смотрит на него, удивлённо приподнимая брови.

– Некому внести залог за тебя?

– Особенно некому, – говорит Фьюри в ответ.

– Послушай, – говорит ему Стив спустя мгновение, – если твои командиры взбесятся из-за того, что ты задал жару копам, будучи в увольнительной, – Фьюри улыбается опять, – я дам тебе номер, по которому ты сможешь позвонить, когда мы выберемся отсюда. Я думаю, ты подходишь для того, чтобы работать у них.

Фьюри приподнимает бровь.

– Вы вербуете меня?

Стив пожимает плечами, не испытывая ни капли неловкости.

– Именно это я и делаю, – говорит он. – В тебе есть то, чего я не наблюдал у людей чертовски давно, парень.

–

Пегги – и одному богу известно, как она выследила его, – звонит Стиву в мотель впервые за несколько лет, чтобы накричать на него. Она кричит только тогда, когда взволнована. Последний раз они видели друг друга на прошлогоднем выпуске Кэт из МТУ – тогда Пегги поцеловала его в щёку и посмотрела грустными глазами. Стив спрашивает, что она думает о лейтенанте Фьюри; в ответ она молчит, и он говорит, что соскучился по её голосу.

Пегги говорит: «Что ж», – и вешает трубку. До конца недели Стив ходит с улыбкой на лице.

 

_1975_

Стив приезжает навестить Кэт и Джозефа Мориту в первое Рождество после их свадьбы; они светятся, действительно светятся. Кэт постоянно закармливает его едой (которую готовит Джо), потому что ей кажется, что если он будет сыт, то всё будет в порядке. Она недалека от истины: Стив до сих пор считает, что «еда = радость» из-за того, что вырос во времена Великой депрессии и недоедал на долгих миссиях вместе с Коммандос.

Ещё он рад, что Джо относится к Кэт очень хорошо – хотя не то чтобы Стив ожидал чего-то другого. Джо – хороший парень, и к тому же у него нет сомнений, что если тот натворит что-нибудь, Джим отчитает его даже раньше, чем Стив.

У Джо и Кэт уютный домик в сельской местности Вирджинии. Сам Стив преимущественно живёт в отелях и съёмных квартирах, а Пегги, как он слышал, перебралась из их старого дома в квартиру рядом с главным штабом Щ.И.Т.а. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что все они встретятся в доме у детей.

И всё же Стиву даже не приходило это в голову до тех пор, как Кэт не зашла на кухню и не объявила – больше для Джо, чем для него самого:

– Окей, мама приедет на Рождество и останется на новогодние праздники. Вот список её любимых блюд, выбери примерно… три, а я помогу тебе их приготовить.

Если бы Стив знал об этом, когда его приглашали приехать на Рождество, он бы, наверное, отказался. Пегги заслуживает того, чтобы провести время с Кэт и Джо, не испытывая при этом неловкости – которую она наверняка испытала на их свадьбе в июле.

И всё-таки он здесь. Когда Стив говорит, что может уехать, Кэт пристально смотрит на него – её муж фыркает – и говорит:

– Папа. Если бы я думала, что не выдержу тебя и маму вместе в одном доме, я бы попросила кого-то из вас не приезжать, или приехать на Новый год, или _придумала бы что-то ещё_. Я могу с этим справиться, мама может с этим справиться, всё будет хорошо. Если вам будет не о чем поговорить, я начну болтать о моих последних научных открытиях, и вам будет настолько скучно, что вы будете вынуждены общаться друг с другом. _Поверь мне._ У меня докторская степень.

Стив пытается сдержать улыбку, кивает ей и искренне говорит:

– Ну, ты всегда будешь моим маленьким гением.

Кэт смеётся, предлагает ему попробовать мясной пирог (она знает, что Стив его любит) и впихивает кусочек ему в руку прежде, чем он успевает отказаться.

–

За день до Рождества Джо заглядывает в рабочий кабинет Кэт, где она лениво работает над своими проектами, пока Стив рисует в тишине. Он смотрит на них двоих, кивает и сообщает:

– Так, Кэт, мне нужно купить продуктов, чтобы приготовить кое-что из списка блюд для твоей мамы, а ты, Стив, собирался купить эгног – я знаю, что ты выбираешь его очень тщательно. Я _думал_ оставить вас здесь, но вы оба так явно и сильно интровертите, что, кажется, скоро разучитесь говорить вообще. Поэтому вы идёте со мной.

Кэт и Стив смотрят сначала друг на друга, затем на Джо, потом опять друг на друга и поднимаются. Выражение лица Джо пугающе похоже на то, которое бывает у Пегги, когда она не приемлет возражений, и неожиданно Стив ловит себя на мысли, что даже ждёт её завтрашнего приезда, чтобы увидеть, как они с Джо будут находить общий язык.

–

Стив ведёт машину и потому не слишком долго может не смотреть на дорогу. Но даже по тем быстрым взглядам и отрывистым жестам, которые он успевает уловить, становится ясно, что Кэт и Джо, кажется, собираются рассказать ему что-то, что ему не понравится.

Перед тем, как они заходят в маленький продуктовый магазинчик, Кэт останавливает его и шепчет, не смотря в глаза:

– Папа. Местные… ну, многие из них не слишком нас любят.

Наверное, она замечает недоумение на лице Стива, потому что продолжает:

– Пообещай, что позволишь нам разбираться с этим по-своему, хорошо? Не говори ничего и, эм, не бей никого. Они не причинят нам вреда – они просто нас не любят, поэтому мы всего лишь зайдём в магазин, выберем то, что нам нужно, и уйдём, и, наверное, споём песню. Ты можешь петь с нами, если хочешь, но я не уверена, что ты знаешь слова, поэтому не волнуйся.

Стив всё ещё невероятно сбит с толку, но он догадывается, что для Кэт это важно, и поэтому отвечает:

– Да, мэм.

Кэт узнаёт их давний ритуал мгновенно и сдавленно смеётся.

– Благодарю, сэр.

Едва они заходят в магазин, Стив начинает понимать, о чём Кэт предупреждала его. Услышав звонок дверного колокольчика, кассир обращает на них внимание – а затем быстро опускает голову, словно вообще их не заметил. Он не приветствует их, не предлагает чем-то помочь. Даже не смотрит им в глаза. Джо сжимает руку Кэт, они оба берут продуктовые корзинки и уходят вперёд, вглубь магазина. Стив идёт за ними, наблюдая.

Джо тянет Кэт за руку, уводя её к прилавку со специями; там стоит какой-то мужчина, который в замешательстве читает список продуктов, явно написанный для него женой. Он косится на Джо и Кэт, когда они подходят ближе, а потом хмурится и бормочет под нос: «Ёбаные япошки».

Стиву хочется наорать на него, хочется одёрнуть его или ударить, но он помнит о просьбе Кэт и потому продолжает наблюдать за ними. Кэт глядит на Джо, и они оба начинают тихонько петь. Если бы не суперсыворотка, Стив бы даже не расслышал слова, наверное. Но он слышит.

_Придите, родители, будьте бойки,  
И то не ругайте, в чем не знатоки,  
Другие у ваших детей вожаки,  
Ваш привычный путь теперь спутан._

Человек у прилавка продолжает мрачно смотреть на них, но в итоге берёт то, что ему нужно, и быстро уходит прочь. Кэт и Джо продолжают петь: они начали с середины песни, поэтому довольно быстро допевают её до конца и начинают заново, с первого куплета. Они ходят по магазину и поют, словно ворчание и мрачные взгляды других покупателей – это просто музыкальный фон для их песни.

_В это время смены и смуты._

И это действительно так.

–

Пегги приезжает на Рождество, и им, кажется, неплохо удаётся найти общий язык. Они даже отлично беседуют несколько раз, но в целом ни один из них не слишком обращает внимание на другого, и Стив думает, что, возможно, это и к лучшему. Им обоим сейчас не до размышлений о происходящем между ними – о любви, ссорах и предательстве, – и потому они забывают о всякой настороженности, вместо этого возвращаясь к их уютной тишине и беззлобному подшучиванию.

Стив не знает, что сейчас на уме у Пегги, но понимает, что совсем не то, что у него самого. Стиву не до их прошлых ссор потому, что он думает о Кэт и Джо. Он на самом деле забыл о том, что даже его дочь и её новоиспеченный муж могут чему-то его научить. Но они могут: они напомнили ему, что Стив забыл, как постоять за себя.

Тогда, в продуктовом магазинчике, Стив молча наблюдал за ними, стараясь не пялиться слишком сильно, чтобы не удивить свою дочь. Он смотрел и думал, каково это – быть ими.

Сам Стив всегда отстаивал то, во что верил, даже тогда, когда был уязвимым. Он привык, что его избивают в переулках и вышвыривают из баров – не то чтобы его противникам было сложно это сделать. Но он всё равно поднимался, снова, и снова, и снова, и его всё равно сбивали с ног.

Стиву кажется, что он, наверное, забыл, как подниматься. Он отстаивал то, во что верил, это правда, но ничто не сбивало его с ног так сильно, как письма Баки и весь тот кошмар, который последовал за ними.

Стив уверен, что, кажется, ещё толком не поднялся после этого.

Возможно, ему пора вспомнить о том, как стоять на ногах самому.

 

_1976_

Через два дня после Нового года Кэт трудится над каким-то научным проектом, который пошёл не так, а Джо разговаривает по телефону о последствиях отключения электричества у одной из его компьютерных машин. Стив понимает, что ему скоро понадобится уехать, а ещё – что ему нужна новая куртка. Ему бы не помешала и новая пара брюк, и, наверное, хорошая шапка, и пара перчаток, если он их найдёт. Он поворачивается к Пегги, сидящей напротив него в уютном кресле, и думает, стоит ли отвлекать её от чтения, чтобы одолжить автомобиль для небольшой поездки в город.

Пегги, привыкшая к его взвешенному молчанию, откладывает книгу в сторону и вопросительно поднимает бровь.

– Прости, я просто хотел узнать, не могу ли я одолжить твою машину? Мне нужно купить несколько вещей в городе, и я не хочу мешать Кэт и Джо в их… трудоголизме.

Пегги улыбается ему.

– Нет, ты не можешь одолжить её, но я отвезу тебя в город и схожу с тобой по магазинам.

Стив молча обдумывает это где-то мгновение, а потом кивает.

– Ты точно не возражаешь?

– Точно.

Они добираются до города в тишине, не считая того момента, когда они проезжают единственный дом по соседству с Кэт и Джо – за голыми ветками деревьев легко разглядеть крышу с гирляндой в форме американского флага. Они оба пытаются сдержать смех, но в итоге начинают хохотать как дети, и Пегги спрашивает, с трудом дыша:

– Ты можешь себе представить, сколько времени им потребовалось на то, чтобы затащить туда гирлянду?

Стив только отрицательно качает головой и смеётся ещё сильнее. 

Он просит Пегги остановиться, когда они проезжают мимо благотворительного секонд-хенда – в последнее время Стив покупает большинство одежды в них и в армейских магазинах. Пегги выразительно закатывает глаза, но идёт за ним и наблюдает, как Стив роется в кучах одежды, вытаскивая вещи, чтобы посмотреть, подойдут ли они по размеру, а затем бросая их в корзину. У Стива плохо получается ходить за покупками. Пегги слишком хорошо это знает.

– Походи, осмотрись, – командует она спустя какое-то время. – Тебе нужна куртка и штаны, так ведь? А ещё шапка – эта твоя уже немного потрёпанная. Я буду ждать тебя у примерочных.

– И перчатки, если ты сможешь их найти, – робко добавляет Стив. Пегги кивает и разворачивается.

Прохаживаясь по магазину, он видит стенд с книгами и решает посмотреть, нет ли там хороших сборников новелл. Новых сборников там нет – вместо этого он находит потрёпанный вьетнамский разговорник и размышляет над тем, как долго он лежит здесь. Какой солдат уехал с ним и вернулся – или же не вернулся; какой солдат хотел, чтобы больше ничего не напоминало ему о войне. Стив понимает это. Он до сих пор иногда дёргается, когда слышит немецкую речь, и может говорить на этом языке достаточно хорошо для человека, который никогда не учил его специально, даже если его словарный запас состоит преимущественно из фраз вроде «Назови мне местоположение, или я выстрелю».

Стив не планирует покупать разговорник, но и не кладёт его на место. Вместо этого он идёт вместе с ним к примерочным и садится на лавочку, ожидая Пегги. Это напоминает ему о бесчисленном количестве раз, когда Пегги и Кэт тащили его за покупками в гораздо лучшие магазины – они были дорогими и непривычными для Стива, но он мирился с этим, потому что Пегги и Кэт они нравились, а он должен был вести себя как подобает отцу.

Чтобы скоротать время, Стив открывает разговорник и начинает читать, запоминая фразы. Он нарабатывает словарный запас на ходу, тренируя произношение до тех пор, пока ему не кажется, что слова звучат правильно. Он представляет себе мир во времена Первой мировой, каким его показывали по телевидению – эта война была настолько не похожей на ту, в которой ему довелось поучаствовать, но все равно ужасно знакомой.

Он вспоминает Баки, который получил повестку и не признался в этом, и думает: если бы они тоже сбежали в Канаду, то точно так же наблюдали бы по телевизору за боями в Европе день за днём?

Стив быстро запоминает базовые слова – с такой же легкостью, как раньше запоминал расположение баз ГИДРЫ, взглянув на карту всего раз.

Пегги приходит, когда он дочитывает последние страницы разговорника. Склонив голову, она внимательно смотрит на него и удивлённо произносит:

– Теперь я знаю, от кого Кэт унаследовала свой трудоголизм.

Стив поднимает на неё широко раскрытые глаза и говорит:

– Думаю, мне нужно отправиться во Вьетнам.

– Потрясающе, – отвечает Пегги; у неё, должно быть, ангельское терпение. – Теперь я _точно_ знаю, от кого она унаследовала его.

 

_1977_

Южный Вьетнам зимой жаркий и сухой – прямая противоположность мокрой и холодной погоде, которую Баки так ненавидел в Европе. Стив успел поискать информацию о Вьетнаме перед тем, как сесть на самолёт, но всё равно не ожидал такого: он читал преимущественно о том, какую одежду взять с собой и каких жестов стоит избегать, а ещё – учил язык, потому что одного разговорника явно было недостаточно, чтобы одному сориентироваться в незнакомой стране.

И он действительно здесь один. Не то чтобы одиночество было непривычным для Стива, но всё же он ещё никогда не был сам по себе в _чужой стране_.

Южный Вьетнам зимой жаркий и сухой, а летом – влажный, и Стив не ожидал этого.  
Южный Вьетнам полон закопанных мин и людей, которые не доверяют Стиву по очевидным причинам, но он довольно свободно говорит по-вьетнамски, хоть и не разбирается в диалектах. Поэтому местные смеются над его произношением и искренними попытками запомнить все поправки и довольно быстро начинают относиться к Стиву хорошо. И это здорово, потому что иначе бы его не кормили.

По правде говоря, Стив для них оказывается очень полезным: он может вытягивать скот с рисовых плантаций, когда тот увязает в грязи, носить много мешков с рисом и делать всякие другие вещи. Но приходится завоёвывать доверие людей, прежде чем они соглашаются принять его помощь.

Из-за закопанных мин местные _постоянно_ говорят ему о местах, куда не стоит ходить; даже с теми, кто вроде как знает окрестности, происходят несчастные случаи. Люди теряют конечности так же часто, как Баки терял гайки и болты, работая в гараже, – всё время и без причины.

Стив никогда не любил задир, откуда бы родом они ни были.

Мины были заложены обеими сторонами.

Он вспоминает, как Морита говорил ему о том, что, может, стоит написать Баки ответ – вдруг это поможет? Стив не может придумать, что сказать, и к тому же здесь нет лишних клочков бумаги, но когда он представляет это, представляет, как пишет домой, у него получается что-то вроде:

_Я знаю, что никогда не отыщу все мины – чёрт, даже люди, живущие здесь, могут никогда не отыскать все мины. Возможно, через сто лет мины всё ещё будут попадаться под ноги здешним фермерам. Но пока, в те дни, когда местные мне доверяют, они рассказывают мне, куда не стоит ходить, потому что там попадается взрывчатка. И всё же я хожу рядом – такие участки всегда находятся слишком близко к чьему-то дому, это всегда земля, на которой могут что-то сажать, чтобы прокормить голодных детей. Дети тоже знают, где встречаются мины: они приходят понаблюдать за мной, когда я стою около одного из таких мест. Я кидаю туда тяжёлые предметы, чтобы мины сдетонировали, смотрю на взрывы и думаю о моём дне рождения летом. И я вспоминаю о том, что иногда взрывы символизируют свободу, а иногда… ну, иногда их просто боятся._

После возвращения домой с войны он долгое время подпрыгивал каждый раз, когда слышал фейерверк. Об этом не знает никто, кроме Пегги. Стив провёл несколько дней рождения в подвале, включив проигрыватель на полную громкость.

Южный Вьетнам зимой жаркий и сухой, и когда здесь не выращивают рис, Стив детонирует мины, иногда швыряя тяжёлые предметы очень далеко и наблюдая за тем, как в земле образуются кратеры.

Иногда он жалеет о том, что его щит хранится где-то на складе – он бы мог кидать и его.

Поэтому каждый раз, когда он может, Стив поднимается из-за обеденного стола, благодарит за еду семью, которая приютила его на этой неделе, и шагает к холму опять подрывать мины. Там его уже ждёт куча тяжёлых вещей. Но разве так было не всегда?

Стив поднимается. 

 

_1980_

_В этом мире существует куча историй. Я знаю это, потому что я проспал их все в школе, когда ты сопел рядом со мной. Длинные истории, короткие истории, истории про призраков. Грустные истории и романтические истории, притчи, небылицы и даже истории со счастливым концом – и позволь мне сказать тебе, в эти дни люди на Марсе кажутся мне реальней, чем они.  
Я – история, которая никогда не будет рассказана, но это меня не особо волнует. Они запомнят тебя, и это правильно. Ты застал их врасплох так же, как и меня. Никто не ожидал, что ты появишься: ни армия, ни страна. Ты пришёл и ослепил нас всех. И сейчас, когда о тебе узнали все те, кто способен рассказывать истории, ты будешь жить вечно.  
Я помню, кажется, третий день катехизиса, когда сестра Катерина сказала, что каждый из нас – грешник, и ничего с этим не поделать. И я верю, что я грешен, чертовски верю: я – хладнокровный убийца. Некоторым людям даётся математика, некоторым – искусство, но мне… о, я хорош в стрельбе, и когда я думаю о том, на что готов пойти ради тебя, меня пробирает ужасом до костей. Когда мне дадут от жемчужных райских ворот поворот, мне кажется, они сопроводят это списком с именами всех тех немцев, которых я убил ради тебя, и даже не обратят внимания на то, что мне хотелось сделать каждый раз, когда я прижимался к тебе по ночам и врал, что это только затем, чтобы сохранить тепло. Потому что, я думаю, нормально убивать ради своей страны, но совсем другое дело, когда ты убиваешь для одного конкретного человека.  
И к тому же у меня есть длиннющий список других грехов, которые превосходят даже эти. Я лжец, и я трус, и как только я получил повестку, я сжёг её, чтобы ты никогда её не нашёл. Я чертовски боюсь смерти, но не из-за себя, а из-за того, что не могу оставить тебя одного в этом уродливом мире. Почему-то ты ещё не понял этого, но в нём нет никакой справедливости, больше нет. Весь мир – это лагеря смерти. Всё то дерьмо, с которым Морите приходилось мириться до отправки на фронт. В прошлом году тебя ударили ножом в шею, а ты всё равно продолжаешь не замечать этого, не понимать, что ад – это не полное огня и серы место под нашими ногами. Ад прямо здесь, и я проклят уже давно.  
Я знаю, что теперь ты без меня не останешься один. У тебя есть твоя девушка, и у тебя есть ребята. Я знаю, что ты можешь позаботиться о себе сам, и меня сводит с ума то, что теперь ты будешь в порядке и без меня. Я не нужен тебе. Но это не значит, что я перестал бояться за тебя, до ужаса бояться того, что этот мир может сожрать тебя заживо.  
Но, думаю, теперь я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, когда говоришь о долге перед своей страной – потому что я готов был бы жить в аду, если бы это значило, что я буду рядом с тобой. И я бы содрал ботинки с миллиона мёртвых нацистов, если бы это значило, что твои ноги останутся тёплыми и сухими.  
Я замечаю, как по ночам ты теребишь отцовский молитвенник – несчастную истрёпанную старую вещь, – и удивляюсь тому, что ты всё ещё можешь молиться. Я был на исповедях сотни раз, а потом бросил это дело, потому что неважно, сколько Аве Марий я читал в темноте, пока ты лежал рядом со мной – ничего не прекращалось. Сестра Катерина, наверное, плюнула бы мне в лицо из-за того, что я здесь не слишком-то нуждаюсь в Боге, но я рад, что нуждаешься ты. Я рад, что нуждается кто-то из нас. И всё же каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь объяснить тебе это, ты продолжаешь смотреть на меня этими своими большими грустными глазами – так, словно я разбиваю тебе сердце, – и потому я попробую помолиться ещё раз, всего один последний раз, пусть ты никогда и не узнаешь об этом…  
Мария, благодати полная, верни его с этой войны, а если ты должна забрать кого-то, забери меня: у меня дома нет ничего настоящего, ради чего стоило бы вернуться, но у него теперь есть девушка, и каждый раз, когда он смотрит на неё, я вижу надежду на его лице. Святая Мария, Матерь Божия, молись о нас, грешных, но не трать слишком времени на мою бессмертную душу, потому что теперь даже Провидение не сможет меня спасти. Я знаю, когда нужно сдаваться, и все мои попытки не нуждаться в нём были заранее проигранными битвами.  
Меня не будет в исторических книгах – они созданы для тебя. Но я любил тебя первым. Если они поймут это, мне наплевать, что ещё они напишут._

–

Арлингтон окутан вечной тишиной; Стив помнит об этом ещё с прошлого своего визита сюда, когда он стоял на том же самом месте.  
Могила пустая: от Баки не осталось ничего, что можно было бы похоронить. Но Стив всё равно опускается перед ней на колени, чувствуя, как штаны промокают от снега, укрывшего траву. У могилы много цветов, записок, прижатых камнями, а в замороженную землю воткнуты маленькие радужные флажки. Стив касается пальцами вырезанных букв.

ДЖЕЙМС БЬЮКЕНЕН «БАКИ» БАРНС  
СЕРЖАНТ  
АРМИЯ США  
СНР  
10 МАРТА 1917  
АПРЕЛЬ 1945  
ПУРПУРНОЕ СЕРДЦЕ  
ВТОРАЯ МИРОВАЯ ВОЙНА

Эта могила – всё, что осталось от Баки в целом мире. Эта могила и письма, которые Стив сегодня сунул в свой задний карман. Он обводит пальцами имя Баки, задерживаясь на «и». Он может сказать миллион вещей, но сейчас ему в голову не приходит ни одной – к тому же он знает, что если бы открыл рот, голос подвёл бы его. Поэтому Стив молча стоит на коленях, прижимается лбом к замёрзшему надгробию и ощущает всю силу собственного горя. Он знает, как это – любить человека всю его жизнь и после неё. Время для Стива идёт медленно, но он будет любить Баки до тех пор, пока оно не закончится. Он будет любить Баки и тогда, когда у него появится своя могила здесь, и продолжит любить его даже после этого.

Здесь так холодно, что слёзы ползут по его щекам медленно; когда они наконец падают в снег, Стив вспоминает о каплях в луже или о камнях, которые кидал в Гранд-Каньон. Они падают долго; долго и вниз, толком не издавая ни звука, когда достигают дна. Но он всё равно прошепчет в эту пропасть единственную правду, которую знает:

– Ты – душа во мне. Даже сейчас. Даже несмотря на то, что тебя уже давно нет.

Это значит что-то. Баки будет любим до конца времён. Именно Баки попадёт в те исторические книги, которые действительно важны. Эта любовь – она значила что-то.

–

Стив возвращается домой.

Бруклин изменился за те годы, пока он его избегал. Во-первых, местный говор почти исчез; во-вторых, то кишащее тараканами здание, которое было жалким домом для него и Баки, уже давно снесли – вместо него теперь приятный ресторан. Несмотря на то, что Стив шокирован, он не слишком жалеет об этом. Перемены не должны его удивлять – в конце концов его не было здесь сорок лет, – но удивляют всё равно. Стив ходит по знакомым улицам, вдыхает знакомые запахи Бруклина и всё ещё чувствует себя неполноценным, но теперь он хотя бы точно знает почему.

И всё же он ест в одном из их старых любимых мест, которое каким-то чудом всё ещё сохранилось, а потом замечает плакаты. Они посвящены демонстрации, которая проходит в Вест-Виллидж с целью проинформировать людей о СПИДе, поэтому Стив отправляется туда, ночует в простом отеле и приходит на место рано утром, чтобы помочь ребятам сделать таблички, гласящие _«ACT UP – БОРИСЬ СО СПИДОМ»_. Людей уже довольно много, а когда демонстрация начинается, к ним присоединяется ещё больше народу, которые берут в руки таблички, сделанные про запас. Вскоре появляются полицейские, но Стиву кажется, что столкновений с ними сегодня не будет.

Он замечает её, когда она наклоняется, чтобы взять в руки одну из табличек. Пегги всё так же красива, как и в день их свадьбы – или даже красивее: на её лице всё та же улыбка, а в волосах появились пряди седых волос. Она идёт дальше, подняв табличку. Стив догоняет её, и они шагают вместе. Пегги тянется к его руке и сжимает её.

– Я забыла, как это – отстаивать то, во что я верю, – говорит она ему. – И поэтому я подумала, что если приду сюда, то, возможно, ты поможешь мне вспомнить?

– Хорошо, – соглашается Стив; он не в силах сдержать широкую улыбку. – Я хочу помочь. Пегги, я с удовольствием помогу.

Она смотрит на него ещё какое-то мгновение, продолжая держать за руку.

– Я узнала об этом слове – «бисексуал». Это верно?

– Да, – Стив кивает. Он впервые сказал это вслух. Пегги сжимает его руку чуть крепче.

Он любит её. Теперь она это знает.

_1985_

– Я хочу потанцевать с тобой, – настаивает Стив. Даже отсюда он может практически услышать, как Кэт закатывает глаза. Ей поручили нарезать рождественскую ветчину, пока Джо отправился принести ещё эгнога. Внуки веселятся наверху. Стив включил радиостанцию, которая играет старые рождественские песни – те, которые он и Пегги помнят с детства.

Пегги смотрит на него из кресла-качалки.

– Смотри, вдруг я сломаю бедро. Не всем же здесь быть проворными двадцатидевятилетними.

– Ему можно дать тридцать пять как минимум! – кричит Кэт из кухни. Звонит телефон; она берёт трубку и приветствует звонящего «Хэй, парень» – очевидно, это сын Старка звонит сказать, что взорвал что-то в химической лаборатории МТУ. Кэт уже зарекомендовала себя как мастера по решению химических, механических и взрывоопасных проблем Энтони-зови-меня-Тони. Сейчас она оживлённо болтает с ним, размахивая ложкой – и, наверное, позволяя ужину пригорать. Именно поэтому готовит в доме Джо. Кэт может быть учёным, но инструкции того, как смешать картофельное пюре, кажутся ей очень скучными. Пока она говорит, Стив размышляет, значит ли это, что Тони звонит _им_ на Рождество. Конечно, он нравится Стиву и Кэт, а у Пегги за плечами многолетний опыт споров со Старками, но это всё равно кажется странным.

– Ну давай, – уговаривает Стив, и Пегги уступает с улыбкой. Он помогает ей подняться на ноги и обнимает, мягко покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Ему чертовски повезло. Он не заслуживает её – Стив думает об этом каждый день и вдвойне благодарит бога.

– Моя лучшая девушка, – бормочет он в её волосы. Одну вещь Стив понял: его сердце огромное, глубокое и достаточно большое для двоих, и он любит Пегги так, как не любил никого до и после.  
– Уф, да, мои родители ведут себя как мои родители, – Стив слышит, как Кэт говорит это Тони. Ей тридцать семь лет, а они всё ещё способны смутить её – это потрясающе. Пегги смеётся, утыкаясь Стиву в грудь. 

 

_1991_

Пегги в отставке уже несколько лет – она передала свой пост новым руководителям. Но сегодня вечером её нет дома: она задержалась допоздна, давая консультацию касательно операции под прикрытием в Сталинграде. Примерно в половину девятого Стив отправляется в душ, а когда он выходит из него, на автоответчике его ждёт сообщение.

– Роджерс, послушай меня, – Стив ещё никогда не слышал Старка таким напряжённым и испуганным. Сначала он думает, что тот пьян, ведь сегодня вечером у них какое-то мероприятие – гала-вечер, благотворительная вечеринка, что-то, что проводит Мария? – но его речь чёткая, и он всё ещё не кричит. Стив и Говард не разговаривали нормально тридцать лет. – Я… мы все ошибались. Позвони, когда получишь это. Пегги…

Стив хмурится, глядя на автоответчик. Лампочка мигает: других сообщений больше нет. Он нажимает кнопку опять, чтобы прослушать сообщение заново – возможно, запись просто случайно оборвалась.

– Роджерс, послушай меня. Я… мы все ошибались. Позвони, когда получишь это. Пегги…

И больше ничего. Стив понимает, что Старк напуган. Он в ужасе. Стив нажимает кнопку вновь, чтобы убедиться в этом, начиная рыться в ящике в поисках телефонной книжки, где записан частный номер Говарда.

– Роджерс, послушай меня.

Телефон звонит прежде, чем Стив успевать набрать номер.

– Старк? – спрашивает он в трубку.

– Это специальный агент Александр Пирс, – говорит человек на другом конце провода. – Полковник Роджерс, Маргарет Картер попросила вас приехать.

–

Место автокатастрофы подсвечено прожекторами и оцеплено полицейской лентой. Уже за полночь. Пегги негромко переговаривается с Пирсом – мужчиной, чьё имя Стив слышал до этого пару раз, ровесником Фьюри на вид. Стив обходит оцепленное место. Тела убрали примерно два часа назад, но автомобиль остался – он слишком велик для быстрой транспортировки, и к тому же его ещё нужно исследовать. Дороги сейчас покрыты смертоносными участками гололёда, поэтому несложно представить, как машину могло занести – особенно, если до этого Говард провёл вечер в баре.

Стив никому не рассказал о сообщении. Щ.И.Т. установил, что смерть наступила где-то около восьми вечера. Стив получил сообщение в 19:45.

Никто не находит неполадок в автомобиле. Стив натягивает перчатки и перепроверяет это сам. Машина перевёрнулась на сторону водителя, но так и не съехала с обочины. Она столкнулась с ограждением: Стив понимает это только потому, что в нём виднеется внушительная вмятина. Катастрофа произошла прямо посередине дороги; Старк не ехал по шоссе. Но зачем ему было возвращаться домой закоулками? Разве что он думал…

С двигателем машины тоже всё в порядке, насколько может определить Стив. Впрочем, из них двоих механиком был Баки: сам Стив не слишком разбирается в чём-то, помимо основ. Тормоза не перерезаны. На дороге видны следы шин, словно Говард изо всех сил пытался остановить машину. Это понятно, если автомобиль занесло на льду, то Говард пытался вернуть себе управление. Это понятно и в том случае, если что-то преградило машине путь.

Дверь у пассажирского сиденья сорвана ровно с петель и валяется на пару метров дальше.

Она могла отвалиться, когда машину перевернуло.

Но как закрытая дверь может отвалиться при этом?

Медики Щ.И.Т.а установили, что причиной смерти стала травма от удара. Мария вылетела через лобовое стекло. По крайней мере лобовое стекло было раскрошено, а Марию нашли лежащей на дороге. Говард разбил голову о руль: сейчас тот покрыт кровью.

Стив пытается представить всё это. Машину занесло на льду, Старк ударил по тормозам. Шины заскользили по дороге, и автомобиль резко остановился. Мария – наверное, она не пристегнулась, – вылетела сквозь лобовое стекло. Старк ударился головой о руль. А потом машина перевернулась? Или её опять занесло на льду? Но это невозможно, ведь Старк уже был мёртв. Стив пробует представить всё иначе: Старк ударил по тормозам, разбил голову; Марию вышвырнуло через лобовое стекло. Возможно, нога Старка продолжала жать на газ, из-за чего машину занесло на льду опять и перевернуло. Пассажирская дверь…

Внутри машины остались осколки лобового стекла. Их слишком много. Так много, что кажется, будто бы лобовое стекло было разбито снаружи.

Ветер становится сильнее, занося снегом место аварии. Асфальт, весь залитый кровью Марии, постепенно покрывается белым.

В день похорон снега нет, но воздух чертовски холодный, и у Стива немеет нос. Пегги не роняет ни слезинки, но её спина ровная и напряжённая. Она будет скучать по нему. Кэт тоже не плачет, но всё время взволнованно смотрит по сторонам – впрочем, зря, потому что Тони так и не приходит.

Проснувшись, Стив в импульсивном порыве удаляет сообщение Говарда с автоответчика прежде, чем его услышит Пегги. Он даже не может объяснить себе, почему делает это – он не уверен. Но делает всё равно, и через мгновение резко подпрыгивает от настойчивого стука в дверь.

– Мне интересно только одно, – говорит Тони Старк. Когда Стив смотрит на него, он готов богом поклясться, что говорит с призраком Говарда Старка из 1943-го. Тот же голос, то же лицо, господи, даже те же глаза. Разве что Говард из 1943-го был ниже.

Зрачки у Тони расширены, и он выглядит так, что упал бы Стиву под ноги, если бы не опирался о дверной косяк.

– Это правда, что она была госпожой?

– Слушай сюда… – начинает Стив, мгновенно вскипая от гнева, но тут Пегги появляется из-за его спины.

– Нет, – говорит она. – Удивительно, но женщина, которая занимает высокопоставленную должность агента в Британских вооруженных силах, способна возглавить разведорганизацию, не получив свою должность через постель. Ты войдёшь? Идёт снег.

Тони моргает, открывая и закрывая рот; у него нет слов. Сложно реагировать иначе, когда Пегги говорит с тобой так – нет ничего странного в том, что в итоге он заходит внутрь с мороза. 

_1998_

Мысленно – и между ними с Пегги – Стив четыре года называет Тони Старка _ёбаным_ Тони Старком. А потом тот объявляет, что хочет устроить Кэт вечеринку-сюрприз в честь её пятидесятилетия. Стив не очень понимает, как эта вечеринка может стать сюрпризом, если Кэт находится в одной комнате с Тони, когда тот объявляет это – причём вовсе не тихо. Но, может, это и к лучшему: Тони очень, _очень_ плохо удаётся хранить секреты. Так, полагает Стив, Тони может притвориться, что вечеринка была секретом, и притворно рассердиться, если Кэт не удивится, но при этом не пытаться на самом деле сохранить это в секрете. Просто _ёбаный_ Тони Старк такой; они не пытаются это понять.

Он просит составить список людей, которых стоит пригласить на юбилей. Не то чтобы Стив был на многих празднованиях дней рождения – тем более, пятидесятилетних юбилеев, – но он думает, что это у него получится.

И он ошибается. Первое желание Стива, увидевшего чистый лист бумаги – нарисовать на нём что-то, например, маленькие шарики и праздничный торт, серпантин и прочие вещи, которые были на днях рождения Кэт, когда та была ещё маленькой. К несчастью для Стива, друзья детства Кэт уже не живут с ними на соседней улице – и уже вряд ли её друзья. Это обычно и происходит, когда люди вырастают – они расходятся в разные стороны. Наверное. Стив не знает, признаёт он немного мрачно. Он вырос вместе только с одним другом, и теперь этот единственный друг мёртв.

Он качает головой и рисует очередной шарик, который держит одной рукой маленькая фигурка, ниже – большой торт.

Стив переворачивает листок и начинает заново, сначала вписывая мужа Кэт и её детей – это самое очевидное.

1\. Джо Морита  
2\. Джейми Морита  
3\. Тим Морита

Потом он рисует малышку Джейми за столом с тремя её тёзками: дедушкой Джимом, Баки и Фэлсвортом, – улыбаясь, когда пририсовывает в углу двух Тимов, явно плетущих интриги. Бумага у Стива почти заканчивается, потому он добавляет в список консультанта Кэт по докторской, с которым она всё ещё поддерживает связь, Джанин и прочих соседок по комнате, с которыми Кэт хорошо общалась – их оказывается на удивление много. Стив предполагает, что Кэт после таких родителей с характером научилась хорошо уживаться с людьми.   
Она очень дипломатичная и умеет отговаривать детей от воплощения тех безумных планов, которые предлагает им Тони.

В самом низу страницы Стив рисует самого себя, загораживающегося щитом от праздничных декораций, пишет комиксным шрифтом «ПОМОГИ. НЕ ЗНАЮ НИ С КЕМ ЕЩЁ ДРУЖИТ КЭТ, НИ КАК ПЛАНИРОВАТЬ ВЕЧЕРИНКУ», откладывает ручку и оставляет список для Пегги.

–

Несмотря на то, что формально вечеринку спланировал _ёбаный_ Тони Старк, она проходит на удивление отлично. Джо уговорил отца приехать к ним из Вашингтона, а Пегги удалось позвать Гейба Джонса (Стив подозревал бы, что тут не обошлось без шантажа, если бы не знал Гейба так хорошо). Никто не напивается вдрызг, хотя все, кроме Стива, немного захмелели (даже Тим, который всё ещё несовершеннолетний). Тиму нравится нарушать правила рядом со Стивом и Джимом. Стив подозревает, что желание нарушать правила в их семье наследственное. Он сам не знает, поощряет ли Тима тем, что не наказывает, или же расстраивает тем, что не обращает на это никакого внимания.

В разгаре вечера Стив понимает, что несколько лет не пил с Коммандос за Баки. Он смотрит на Джима, который кивает Гейбу: тот поворачивается, тянется к бару за бутылкой Гленфиддика и четырьмя стаканами.

Джим, у которого каждый раз находятся новые слова, чей голос стал хриплым с годами, но остался таким же уверенным, говорит:

– За сержанта Джеймса Барнса, которому бы понравилась такая большая семья. 

 

_2001_

Стив узнаёт об этом во время своей месячной тренировки, которую проходит в преждевременно холодной Монтане для соответствия протоколу Щ.И.Т.а. Он находится, пожалуй, на самой отдалённой базе Щ.И.Т.а в Соединённых Штатах – дальше, наверное, только базы на Аляске, которую Стив всё ещё не привык считать частью страны. Из-за этого они могут поддерживать связь только с помощью навороченного спутникового телефона Щ.И.Т.а – а это значит, что длительность звонков довольно ограничена.

Он ждёт, пока позвонит Пегги. Бартон сидит в углу с деланным равнодушием. Один из его слуховых аппаратов – кажется, левый – был растоптан во время утренней тренировки, и поэтому Бартон радостно объявил, что его слух теперь «совершенно дерьмовый». Но Стиву кажется, что дело не только в этом: Бартон ждёт не дождётся своей очереди позвонить – наверное, потому, что он недавно привёл в Щ.И.Т. новобранца и волнуется о том, как ей там приходится. Ходят слухи, что она – печально известная Чёрная Вдова, но Бартон называет её Романовой почти всё время и Наташей, когда думает, что никто не слышит.

Ещё Стиву кажется, что Бартон – по-настоящему ненормальный. Но всё же он стреляет даже лучше, чем Баки, как бы Стиву не хотелось это признавать. Ещё Стиву хочется извиниться перед фотографией Баки, которую он носит в своём кошельке, за то, что он отзывался плохо об известной привычке Баки в увольнительных стрелять по бутылкам с невероятных расстояний и в невероятных позах, каждый раз разбивая их вдребезги под пьяный хохот окружающих.

Наконец телефон начинает звонить, но на экране высвечивается имя Кэт. Это не то чтобы непривычно – хоть Кэт и занятая женщина с мужем, детьми и карьерой, она находит время, чтобы навещать родителей, и, возможно, подумала, что Пегги будет одиноко жить месяц без Стива. Стив отвечает и успевает только поздороваться, когда…

Это напоминает ему повторение 7 декабря 1941 года: тот миг, когда ты понимаешь, что случилось, и это оглушает тебя, как столкновение с тротуаром, как падение, которого ты не ожидал. Стив мгновенно холодеет от ужаса.

– Папа, – шепчет Кэт в трубку, – папа, всё… очень плохо, всё очень плохо. Башни-близнецы рушатся, у них были… самолёты, кажется? Я не знаю, как им удалось… у них были самолёты, и они захватили Пентагон… они в Пентагоне, папа, скажи мне, господи, скажи, что ты не в городе…

– Кэт, _Кэт_ , – окликивает Стив её резко, а потом мягко добавляет: – У меня всё хорошо. Я в порядке. Я в Монтане, помнишь? Очень далеко. Сделай глубокий вдох, хорошо? Я люблю тебя. Дыши для меня.

Кэт дышит: он слышит её тяжёлые вдохи через маленький динамик телефона, закрывает глаза и позволяет себе секундную панику. На том конце провода Кэтрин успокаивается, и Стив заставляет себя успокоиться вместе с ней.  
– Прости, – говорит она. – Окей, господи, я не могу… я даю трубку маме.  
Стив прижимает ладонь ко рту, затем убирает её и ждёт, пока подойдёт Пегги. Он слышит, как напряжён её голос, пока она рассказывает, что произошло – произошло с его страной, его городом, его домом. Он знает, что Пегги хочет сейчас быть там и помогать – потому что сам Стив хочет тоже, но он застрял здесь, в Монтане, и знает, что после случившегося никто не полетит ещё какое-то время. Он закрывает глаза, качает головой и слушает. Бартон перестал притворяться, что не смотрит в его сторону, – теперь он стоит, готовый сорваться в любую минуту, прекрасно понимающий: что-то произошло и ему нужно приготовиться.  
Голос Пегги становится тише, когда она говорит ему:  
– Стив, ты вернёшься домой, как только сможешь. Ты вернёшься домой к нам и тогда сможешь помочь.  
И Стив понимает это. Он помнит, что Пегги знает его очень хорошо – она столько раз видела, как Стив упрямо стискивал зубы и не принимал отказов, и она знает, что не может остановить его в такие моменты.  
– Хорошо, – соглашается Стив. – Я люблю тебя, Пегс. Скажи Кэт, что я люблю и её тоже. Я приеду, как только смогу.  
Он кладёт трубку и подзывает Бартона поближе, чтобы тот услышал.  
– Кто-то направил самолёты во Всемирный торговый центр и Пентагон. Нам предстоит чертовски весёлая поездочка, Бартон.  
Лицо Бартона мгновенно меняется.  
– Блядь, – выдыхает он, тяжело сглатывая, испуганный, едва ли не дрожащий. Но вдруг, к изумлению Стива, выпрямляется, расправляет плечи – Стив никогда ещё не видел его таким серьёзным.  
– Называйте меня Клинт, сэр, – говорит он. Стив узнаёт его взгляд: такой бывает у снайперов, когда они замечают свою цель и ждут, пока в неё можно будет попасть. Это миг абсолютного спокойствия.  
Это – то, что удаётся Стиву лучше всего: не шпионаж, не операции под прикрытием, даже не солдатская работа. Это – то, что удаётся Стиву лучше всего: объединять людей и поддерживать их тогда, когда это нужно им больше всего.  
– Прикажи всем собраться и подготовить машины. Мы едем в Вашингтон.  
Стив делает глубокий вдох и набирает Фьюри. Конечно, тот будет занят – но не настолько занят, чтобы не выслушать, что Стив и около 20 других агентов покидают Монтану и отправляются на большую уборку.

–

Тони – следующий, кто звонит ему сразу же, как только они добираются до ближайшего города. Взрывы нравятся Тони так же, как и Говарду, или даже больше – что ужасно, – но людей он любит едва ли не в десять раз сильнее, чем его отец. Наверное, именно поэтому с ним порой бывает тяжело. Не говоря уже о том, что Тони никогда не признается, что любит людей. Исходя из своего опыта, Стив думает, что он просто предпочитает зеркалить поведение Говарда, который на самом деле ненавидел людей, хоть и притворялся на публику, что любит.

Тони не звучит как пьяный, что странно, и они говорят недолго – что тоже странно. Обычно ему нужно не менее пятнадцати минут, чтобы перейти к делу – если дело вообще есть.

– Тони? – зовёт Стив после того, как Тони здоровается и молчит. – Эй, сынок. Ты в порядке?

– Конечно, конечно. Да, я в порядке. Меня не было ни в Вашингтоне, ни в Нью-Йорке, я в порядке, – это не то, что Стив имел в виду, и Тони это знает, но не даёт ему возможности перебить себя. – Эй, помнишь о том, что я собирался закрыть несколько оружейных серий, потому что никто ими не пользуется? – он пытается рассмеяться, выходит плохо. – Кажется, я теперь не смогу это сделать, да?

Стив молчит минуту, обдумывая, что ему ответить.

– Тони, – говорит он наконец немного осторожно – хоть и старается этого не показывать, – ты можешь делать со «Старк Индастриз» всё что хочешь. Это твоя компания.

И это правда, по большей части. По крайней мере на продукции «Старк Индастриз» значится имя Тони.

Тони отвечает сдавленно:

– Да, да, конечно. Но… ну, я имею в виду…

Стив, к своему ужасу, прекрасно понимает, что тот имеет в виду.

– Я знаю, Тони.

Тот резко вешает трубку, и Стив не может сказать, что винит его в этом.

Они будут в Вашингтоне примерно через двадцать часов. Большую часть пути туда Стив думает, как отправится в Нью-Йорк и сделает всё возможное – это больше, чем может сделать большинство людей, и всё же этого всё равно недостаточно.

 

–

_Нью-Йорк, 14 сентября. – Вчера среди сотрудников спасательных и уборочных служб был замечен Стив Роджерс, также известный как Капитан Америка: герой Второй мировой войны, чьё усиленное сывороткой тело позволило ему совершать сверхчеловеческие подвиги и сохранить свою молодость. Прошлое Роджерса было омрачено скандалом – многие полагают, что именно это сделало его нелюдимым на несколько последних десятилетий. Он впервые появился на публике с ареста в 1972 году, и на нём не было легендарной униформы Капитана Америки. Стив Роджерс работал бок о бок со спасателями, поднимая обломки, которые были слишком тяжёлыми для одного человека и слишком хрупкими для того, чтобы их можно было убрать с помощью техники. Невзирая на его прошлое, мы, жители Нью-Йорка, были рады видеть ещё одного ньюйоркца, помогающего нам.  
(Робертс, Джозефин. «Капитан Америка вернулся в Нью-Йорк». The New York Times, 14 сентября 2001 года. Печатное издание.)_

 

 _2004_  
Стив начинает привыкать к похоронам. Первым ушёл Дуган, через несколько лет после него – Фэлсворт и Дернье. И это не говоря уже о Старке, который умер первым ещё в автокатастрофе 1991 года – вне зависимости от того, хочет Стив это помнить или нет. Тони тоже присутствует на этих похоронах: это кажется Стиву странным ровно до тех пор, пока он не вспоминает, как сильно тот любит Кэт. Она пытается поддержать Джо, притворяясь, будто сама не убита горем из-за смерти Джима, а Тони, видимо, надеется ей помочь, отвлечь Джейми и Тима, сделать что угодно – Тони хороший парень, даже если никто никогда этого не признает вслух. Мисс Поттс, работающая личной ассистенткой Тони уже четвёртый год, тоже здесь. Это кажется Стиву хорошим знаком: мисс Поттс всегда умудряется держать Тони на коротком поводке.  
Стив продолжает убеждать себя, что привыкает к похоронам, хотя, по правде говоря, конечно же нет. К тому же когда он последний раз был на похоронах кого-то из членов своей семьи? Когда умерла его мама? Или Баки тоже считается, учитывая, что Стиву дали его флаг?  
Стив прослушал большую часть речи пастора – эта привычка осталась у него ещё со времени, проведённого в католической школе и католической церкви, и, кажется, работает вне зависимости о ситуации, – но улавливает её концовку.  
– Сын мистера Мориты сейчас хотел бы сказать пару слов, – говорит пастор.  
Джо поднимается, медленно выпускает руку Кэт и берёт микрофон.  
– Я помню тот день, когда я влюбился в Кэт – женщину, которая стала моей женой, – говорит он грустно и в то же время слегка довольно. – Когда я пришёл домой с нашего третьего свидания, я, наверное, улыбался как полнейший идиот. Папа глянул на меня лишь раз и сказал: «О нет. Ты влюбился». Кажется, я тогда заметно побледнел, потому что он сжал моё плечо, усадил в кресло и налил мне стакан скотча. Вы помните, что мой отец не особенно любил выпить, но он налил себе порцию едва ли не вдвое больше моей, прежде чем тоже сесть.  
Толпа немного смеётся, много всхлипывает, и Джо продолжает. Стив и не представлял, что его зятю так хорошо удаются речи.  
– Мой отец посмотрел мне прямо в глаза и произнёс: «Эйс, люди скажут тебе, что влюбляться в дочь Капитана Америки – это плохая идея, и, возможно, они будут правы. И они скажут тебе, что влюбляться в белую девушку – это очень сложно, и в этом они наверняка будут правы. Но запомни одно: Кэт – не просто дочка известного человека, она – личность сама по себе, и ты тоже. Если вы оба будете помнить это, всё будет хорошо». Потом он опрокинул свою порцию скотча, похлопал меня по плечу и ушёл спать. Вот таким человеком был мой отец. Он всегда помнил: что бы там ни было, а люди в первую очередь были людьми.  
После этого Стив и Гейб наливают себе Гленфиддика, но не произносят тостов и пьют дважды. 

 

_2006_   
_В прошлом году мне была оказана честь присутствовать на лекциях в Гарвардском университете. Я посещала курс, который доступен только студентам старших курсов факультета английской литературы. Он называется «Тринадцать писем: исследование».  
В рамках семестрового курса студентам было поручено прочитать и проанализировать минимум пять из ставших ныне вечными любовных писем, написанных сержантом Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом в военное время. Это значило, что студентам предстояло отнестись к письмам Барнса как к полноценному литературному произведению и проанализировать его соответственно, исследуя образы, символизм и метафоры в тексте. Такой подход является совершенно новаторским: впервые письма Барнса изучались не за их историческую или социально-политическую актуальность, а исключительно как произведение искусства. После двух дней посещений курса я не могла не задуматься о том, почему никто раньше не изучал эти письма с такой точки зрения.  
Барнс не был обычным писателем. Согласно общественным записям, он посещал школу вплоть до седьмого класса, а затем бросил её, чтобы найти работу – в то время так поступало много мальчишек. Несмотря на это, обращение Барнса с английским языком одновременно впечатляет и причиняет страдания: несмотря на недостаток базового образования, жизнь в простой бедной семье и собственный возраст, он без труда описывает огромный спектр человеческих эмоций.  
К слову о возрасте: Джеймс Барнс погиб в бою непростительно молодым – в двадцать шесть лет. Он пробыл на войне чуть меньше, чем два года. Это значит, что он написал свои уцелевшие творения между 1943 и 1945 годами – возможно, в самый опасный период войны. То, что он был убит в бою, ещё сильнее усугубляет потерю человека с таким впечатляющим запасом любви. Проживи он дольше, Барнс мог бы стать одним из лучших американских новелистов военного времени. Но даже сейчас его бескомпромиссный подход к таким острым темам, как жестокость и сексуальность, непроизвольно поставил его на одну ступень с О’Брайеном и Воннегутом.  
Каждое занятие было сфокусировано больше на дискуссии, чем на традиционной лекции. В конце ноября студентам поручили домашнее задание: подготовить любой рассказ о том, как на них повлияли те аспекты писем, которые были внедрены в поп-культуру и стали ещё более известны. Несколько студентов пришли на занятие в тех самых футболках с напечатанным на них армейским фото Барнса поверх большой повторяющейся надписи «Любовь это любовь это любовь». Один выпускник принёс афишу противоречивого фильма «Безответный» 2002 года с автографом режиссера Джо Райта. Больше всего мне запомнилось, как в конце занятия один молодой человек задрал футболку и показал татуировку, набитую на рёбрах простым шрифтом – «Я любил тебя первым»: любимую многими цитату из последнего письма Барнса. Он рассказал, что сделал эту татуировку в память о своей матери, умершей два года назад от рака груди: она высоко ценила письма Барнса за их честность и универсальность.  
В конце семестра профессор Элисон Чен, к большому облегчению студентов, объявила, что итогового экзамена, контрольной или чего-то подобного не будет. Вместо этого она дала небольшое задание: написать статью на одну страницу, которая не превышала бы 1200 слов и описывала бы эмоциональный отклик каждого студента на все письма. Я поговорила со студентами после того, как они выполнили это задание.  
«Честно говоря, это была, пожалуй, самая сложная статья, которую мне пришлось написать в этом университете», – рассказала мне одна из студенток со впечатляющей двойной специализацией в английском языке и инженерном деле. «Я не понимала, какой эмоциональной сделали меня эти письма. Но на самом деле в течение семестра я так сроднилась с историей этого человека, что хотела быть искренней в ответ. Было так сложно выразить всё, что я чувствовала, уложившись в заданный объём».  
Смеясь, она призналась, что в итоге написала одиннадцать страниц, вычитала их и отправила в «Harvard Crimson». Весной они будут опубликованы в виде статьи.  
Впрочем, у каждой истории есть две стороны. К сожалению, другой человек, сыгравший огромную роль в жизни Барнса, почти не упоминается на лекциях профессора Чен: о нём известно совсем немного.  
Это вопрос на века: были ли письма на самом деле адресованы Стиву Роджерсу? Всё указывает на это, хотя сам Роджерс ни разу не упоминал о содержании этих писем, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть, были ли они написаны для него.  
Сам Роджерс участвовал в ряде демонстраций, организованных ЛГБТ-сообществом. Ходят слухи, что он жертвовал огромные суммы – разумеется, анонимно – различным ЛГБТ-организациям и поддерживал кампании, направленные на сбор средств в помощь больным ВИЧ/СПИДом, исследование данных заболеваний и распространение информации о них.  
Общество продолжит размышлять об этом: это ему свойственно. Однако с каждым прошедшим годом всё очевиднее кажется, что любовь Барнса была действительно трагически безответной.  
(Хендрикс, Наоми. «Тринадцать писем: сорок лет спустя». Журнал TIME. Печатное издание.)_

 

–

Репортёры снаружи развели невероятную суматоху. Стив переминается с ноги на ногу, стараясь не думать о всех людях, которые ждут его там. Он не проводил пресс-конференцию с шестидесятых, когда ещё позволял Старку использовать его в качестве оратора после убийства президента Кеннеди. Руки Стива не дрожат – они не дрожали и тогда, когда он направлял самолёт в воду, не дрожали, когда Эрскин пристёгивал его ремнями к аппарату гамма-излучения, – но после шестидесяти лет, прожитых под пристальным взглядом общественности, он почему-то нервничает из-за этого выступления.

Тони рядом с ним набирает что-то на телефоне с сумасшедшей скоростью. Стив думает, что Кэт пришлось долго шантажировать Тони и пристально на него смотреть, убеждая появиться здесь сегодня в знак моральной поддержки – ни она сама, ни Пегги не смогли этого сделать. Или, возможно, Тони должен был его отвлекать. Зная Тони и понимая, как хорошо Кэт знает его самого, Стив думает, что последнее предположение – самое верное.

Тони захлопывает телефон и прячет его в задний карман.

– Точно не хочешь, чтобы я подготовил их к твоему выступлению? Я мог бы, ну, немножко их расслабить.

– Не нужно, – Стив пытается держаться уверенно. У него нет никаких карточек с речью. Он не представляет, что должен сказать. На какое-то смехотворное мгновение ему хочется, чтобы с ним был его щит – не тот, которым он до сих пор пользуется на странных разведывательных операциях, а старый, сделанный из покрашенной фанеры, на который он приклеивал записки со своими репликами. Господи, Роджерс, думает он. Это _плохая идея_.

Тони выглядит так, будто ему дико неловко. Ему плохо даются слова поддержки – что, честно говоря, совсем не удивительно, учитывая, кто пытался его воспитывать. Стив вновь одёргивает себя: о мёртвых нельзя думать плохо, даже когда ему самому хочется поджать хвост и сбежать отсюда.

Впрочем, толпа снаружи спасает Тони от высокопарного эмоционального момента: они успокоились и затихли.

– Что ж, иди туда, Кэп, – говорит Тони, хлопнув его по спине свободной рукой: во второй он опять держит неведомо откуда появившийся телефон. Никто не называл Стива Кэпом уже тридцать пять лет. – Поцелуй парочку рук, пожми парочку младенцев.

Стив подбирается, расправляет плечи и выходит. Камеры вспыхивают, и, слава богу, кто-то приказал репортёрам оставаться на своих местах всё время: когда они видят Стива, никто не кидается к нему. Несколько человек протягивают микрофоны, несколько – диктофоны. В комнате так тихо, что можно услышать, как упала бы даже чёртова булавка. Стиву страшно нарушать эту тишину.

– Здравствуйте, – говорит он после короткой паузы; его голос разносится выразительным эхом по тихой комнате. – Меня… не было рядом какое-то время. Впрочем, я не думаю, что вы пришли сюда послушать о моём выборе профессии.

Это не совсем шутка, но тем не менее её встречают гробовым молчанием. Стив делает вдох и говорит:

– Думаю, лучше всего рассказать всё с самого начала. Я рос с лучшим другом. Вы все знаете о нём. Он был… Господи. Я даже не уверен, что могу описать все его достоинства. Он был… он был отзывчивый. Заботливый, весёлый. Вдобавок ещё и очень хорошо танцевал. Дамы любили его. Мы росли в непростую эпоху, и над нашей страной нависала война. Но я помню, что в свои выходные он отправлялся в танцевальные залы и, танцуя там, выглядел по-настоящему беззаботным парнем. Но дело в том, что помимо всего этого, он ещё и был чертовски напуган – как и любой, кто тогда осмеливался подумать о человеке одного с ним пола в романтическом смысле. Вы должны помнить, что это не просто не одобрялось: это было противозаконно. Баки и я жили в… ну, в районе с достаточно свободными нравами, наверное. Но это не делало ситуацию менее опасной ни для него, ни для кого-либо другого. Многие люди жили в страхе тогда.

Стив продолжает:

– Я не знал, что эти письма существовали, – он смотрит на лица репортёров. Большинство из них остаются равнодушными: словно они ожидали этого и сейчас готовятся к мягкому признанию Стива в том, что он – стопроцентный натурал (что только подтверждает наличие у него жены и семьи). Господи. Стив сглатывает.

– Я не знал, что они существовали, – повторяет он. – А если бы знал… если бы знал, моя жизнь была бы, наверное, совершенно другой. Я не так сильно боялся бы своих чувств к Баки. Я не осознавал этого долгое время, но я любил его. И не… послушайте, не цитируйте меня неверно, потому что я имею в виду именно то, что говорю. Я был влюблён в него. Я был влюблён в Джеймса Барнса. Я любил его столько, сколько себя помню.

Стив говорит уже тише:

– По мне не слишком заметно, но я уже старик. Все те люди, с которыми я воевал, уже мертвы, но я всё ещё здесь и выгляжу не старше собственных внуков. Я больше не вижу причин это скрывать, и у меня были десятилетия на то, чтобы разобраться в себе. Я говорю вам это в надежде, что смогу помочь тем, кто когда-либо чувствовал себя испуганным, или неправильным, или осуждённым – как я и Баки. Поэтому я говорю: я бисексуален. Моя жена и я до сих пор счастливы вместе. Я всё ещё люблю её и всегда буду любить – точно так же, как и всегда буду любить Баки.

На долгое мгновение в комнате повисает тишина. А потом она взрывается шумом, вспышками камер, движениями, и Тони приходит Стиву на выручку, появляясь и отвлекая на себя часть толпы. Он машет рукой и неясно улыбается, давая Стиву возможность выйти; сердце у него колотится так, словно пытается вырваться из груди.

– Хорошо, хорошо… Господи! Никто из вас не был так впечатлён, когда _моё_ секс-видео попало в сеть!

 

–

 

– Ты не сказал мне, что это будут показывать по телевизору, – говорит Пегги из своего кресла, когда Стив наконец-то заходит в дом: он прошёл весь путь до него пешком. Уже начинается лето, поэтому он немного вспотел: от пота блестит лоб и спина. Стив уже немного успокоился: адреналин поутих за время прогулки. Он наливает себе воды и доливает в стакан Пегги, перед тем как вернуться к ней, поцеловать в щёку и сесть рядом на диване. По телевизору показывают Вулфа Блитцера, который говорит по скайпу с какой-то женщиной; звук отключён. Надпись на экране гласит: «ПРИЗНАНИЕ КАПИТАНА АМЕРИКИ: Я БЫЛ ВЛЮБЛЁН В ДЖЕЙМСА БАРНСА». Стив рад, что Пегги смотрит CNN, а не Fox. Он не знает, что Билл О’Райли сказал бы об этом, но может себе представить.

Пегги выключает телевизор и поворачивает голову к Стиву. Она улыбается, и Стив беспомощно улыбается в ответ, довольный тем, что он наконец-то дома, далеко от всех этих вспышек камер. Он думает, что не зря так долго избегал прессы: это было даже более изматывающе, чем он помнил.

Задумчивое выражение всё-таки исчезает с лица Пегги, когда она тянется к Стиву и берёт его лицо в ладони.

– Ты выглядишь точно так же, как и в день нашего знакомства, – мягко говорит она. Это наглая ложь: Стив (у которого наконец-то появился первый седой волос) уже ничем не напоминает того тощего парня, который приглянулся ей в 43-ем году. Но он понимает, что Пегги имеет в виду: для него, настолько же безумно влюблённого в неё, она тоже выглядит точно так же.

– Но я на целый год старше душой, чем ты, – отвечает Стив.

– Старше, наверное, – отзывается Пегги. Теперь она хмурится, и Стив накрывает своей ладонью её. Пегги смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

– Мы были счастливы, правда? – спрашивает она так, будто сомневается в этом. – Несмотря на всё это, мы были счастливы. Я никогда не пойму, как нам это удалось.

Стив сглатывает с трудом и отвечает искренне:

– Самые счастливые. Мы были самыми счастливыми, Пегс.

– Для тебя этого того стоило? – спрашивает она.

– Каждая секунда с тобой стоила того, – говорит Стив. – Я не променял бы тебя на целый мир.

Пегги смотрит на него ещё мгновение и отнимает ладонь от его лица, переплетая свои сильные пальцы с его. Она резко вдыхает – Стив немедленно напрягается, но с Пегги всё в порядке: она просто выглядит задумчивой.

Её голос хриплый, когда она продолжает:

– Через минуту я буду просить у тебя прощения, потому что мне кажется нечестным делать это до того, как я тебе расскажу. Ты был таким смелым сегодня, но это напомнило мне о моей собственной трусости.

Теперь Стив беспокоится, он качает головой.

– О чём ты говоришь, Пегги?

– Я совершила ужасные поступки, – тихо говорит она. – Я совершила ужасные поступки, Стив. Я лгала тебе.

 

_1943_

Красный карандаш Стива почти закончился, но ему нужно ещё немного, чтобы закрасить им пространство между зданием напротив и разливающимся закатом. Он отвлекается, чтобы заточить карандаш своим карманным ножиком, а потом опять склоняется над альбомом, болтая ногами в воздухе.

Баки поднимает шум у двери, когда заходит: Стив только усмехается, когда слышит его смачные ругательства и проклятия – он наступил на торчащий из половиц гвоздь уже, наверное, шестой раз за шесть дней. Босой Баки вылезает из окна, которое Стив оставил открытым, и садится рядом с ним на маленькой пожарной лестнице.

– Это был новый гвоздь, – говорит Стив.

Баки согласно мычит и склоняется к Стиву, чтобы полюбоваться на рисунок. Баки пахнет точно так же, как и всегда после работы: смесью морской соли, пота и табачного дыма; Стив чувствует, как к нему прижимается его влажная и тёплая рука. Баки несколько мгновений рассматривает альбом в его руках, а потом, щурясь, глядит в сторону заката. Стив переворачивает страницу и начинает быстро и чётко штриховать его профиль, освещённый угасающим оранжевым и розовым солнечным светом.

– Ну, как твои дела? Хочешь пойти куда-нибудь вечером? – спрашивает Баки.   
Он опять смотрит на альбом и улыбается, видя, что Стив рисует теперь. Баки всегда хочется куда-нибудь пойти.

Стив приподнимает бровь, всё ещё сосредоточенный на том, чтобы правильно изобразить брови Баки.

– Разве тебе не нужно готовиться к завтрашнему дню?

Баки подаётся назад, опираясь на локти, и пожимает плечами.

– Не думаю, что есть лучший способ подготовиться к завтрашнему дню, чем танцы.

– Ну, наверное, тебе виднее, – отзывается Стив, прежде чем понимает, что сказал.

Баки пристально разглядывает его.

– Эй, – окликает он. – Не начинай.

Стив вздыхает. Они спорили об этом уже миллион раз.

– Бак…

– Это всего лишь тренировочный лагерь, – Баки пробует по-другому. – _Стив_.

– Бак.

– Ты вообще посмотришь на меня? Иисусе.

Стив поднимает на него мрачный взгляд.

– Чего ты так завёлся? – тихо спрашивает Баки. Он наклоняется так близко, что их лбы практически соприкасаются. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь отправиться туда, и я знаю, что ты… что тебе обидно, ведь меня взяли, а тебя – нет, но ты должен меня услышать, я постоянно говорю тебе…

– Дело не только в этом, – говорит Стив. Он беспомощно смотрит на Баки, желая отыскать правильные слова. Дело ещё и в том, что он и Баки за последние десять лет не расставались дольше, чем на неделю, и теперь Стив не знает, как ему быть без него. Баки – его единственный настоящий друг во всём мире. Баки – это всё, что у него есть. И если Баки отправится туда, если Баки умрёт там, Стив вообще не представляет, как сможет простить себя за то, что не был там с ним рядом всё это время.

В первую очередь Стив хочет сражаться за свою страну. Но теперь, когда будущее наступает им на пятки, Стив всё чаще думает о том, что Баки будет там один, что почта так часто теряет письма, что – так глупо – у Баки по ночам мёрзнут ноги.

Удивительно, но они поменялись ролями: теперь Стив волнуется о Баки так, как тот всегда волновался о нём. Наверное, это нарушает баланс в их дружбе, но Стив не может перестать.

– Тогда в чём дело? – настаивает Бак – бестолковый засранец, как обычно. Его голос немного резковат. – Ты должен сказать мне, Стив. Ты _должен_. Я не могу ссориться с тобой сегодня.

Признавая своё поражение, Стив качает головой, глядя на Баки и пытаясь улыбнуться ему.

– Дело не в тебе, Бак. У меня просто был непростой день. Дело не в тебе, понял?

– Тебе лучше остаться здесь, – тихо и твёрдо говорит Баки. – Слышишь меня? Кто-то должен удерживать наш форт, пока я не вернусь, – он делает небольшую паузу, а потом Стив слышит напускную весёлость в его голосе: – Кто знает, может, ты даже научишься пристойно готовить для меня и не сожжёшь при этом весь дом? И ты сможешь писать мне письма, чтобы я не скучал.

– Какой умник, – отзывается Стив уже мягче. – Чёрта с два я буду готовить для тебя; я не твоя девчонка, Барнс.

– Нет, – говорит Баки, глядя на него и странно улыбаясь. – Нет, видимо, не моя.

Повисает тишина. Баки смотрит на догорающий закат, а Стив заканчивает рисунок, пока света ещё хватает, набрасывая резкую, чёткую линию челюсти Баки, его выпирающее адамово яблоко, штрихуя щетину, которую он сбреет к завтрашнему дню.

Баки, кажется, хочет уйти от этой темы, потому что начинает рыться в карманах своего отброшенного пиджака.

– Увидел, что твои заканчиваются, – поясняет он, протягивая Стиву новые карандаши; наверное, купил их по дороге домой. – Поэтому. На всякий случай.

Какое-то ужасное постыдное мгновение Стиву кажется, что, господи, он сейчас заплачет.

Баланс между ними _действительно_ нарушен. Хотя Баки никогда этого не признает, а Стив ни за что не озвучит, именно Баки из них двоих – плакса. Стив помнит, как две зимы назад, когда он сам чуть не умер посреди ночи, Баки плакал, роняя тёплые слёзы ему на лицо, думая, что он спит. Он плачет, когда ему страшно.

И сейчас, прямо сейчас, Баки страшно.

Он чертовски хорошо это скрывает, но скрыть что-либо от Стива просто не может. Баки по-своему прощался с ним последние недели: запихивал наличные под потрёпанные диванные подушки, делил цивильную одежду на ту, которая может подойти Стиву, и ту, которая разваливается по швам. И теперь это: карандаши, которые он даёт Стиву перед отъездом, чертовски хорошо зная, что Стив не будет покупать их себе сам, пока Баки нет рядом.

И всё это происходит потому, что Баки вбил себе в голову, что его поездка из Бруклина – в один конец.

Стив принимает подарок, но сегодня ему плохо удаётся скрывать, что он чувствует, поэтому Баки хмурится.

– Они подходят? – взволнованно спрашивает он.

– Господи Иисусе, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, – возмущается Стив, пихая Баки в плечо: он злится, не может в это поверить и почему-то радуется. Баки смеётся и улыбается той самой улыбкой, способной развязать войну.

– Проклятье, они, должно быть, идеальны, если ты говоришь это, – дразнится он.

– Тебе лучше стереть с физиономии это самодовольное выражение, если ты хочешь, чтобы хоть одна дама обратила на тебя внимание сегодня, – Стив тянется закрыть альбом, но Баки перехватывает его запястье и останавливает, разглядывая наполовину законченный набросок самого себя.

– Эй, почему ты рисуешь меня? Я ещё даже не отправился на войну, – говорит он хрипловато. – В тренировочном лагере я проведу только десять недель. Ты что, уже начинаешь скучать по мне?

– Не надейся, – отзывается Стив, пиная босую ногу Баки своей. Но он не отстраняется – не отстраняется и Бак, поэтому в итоге их ноги переплетаются. Стив уже собирается сказать ему, что Баки изображён на восьмидесяти процентах его рисунков, но останавливается и вместо этого говорит: – Я просто сохраняю твою стрёмную рожу, чтобы потом показывать всем девушкой, какой я красавец по сравнению с тобой.

– Я всё пытаюсь убедить их, что ты красавец, – отзывается Баки рассеянно и честно. – Ты точно не против того, чтобы отправиться на танцы сегодня?

– Нет, – Стив отвечает лишь с лёгкой грустью. – Иди отмывайся. Я знаю, что ты хочешь выбраться куда-то.

– О, перестань, не будь таким серьёзным, – Баки принимается подлизываться. – Не то чтобы у меня не будет кучи времени на то, чтобы подоставать тебя после тренировочного лагеря и до отправки на фронт, правда же?

Стив смотрит на него.

– Просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен, вот и всё, – говорит он, повторяя слова, которые тысячу раз слышал от самого Баки.

Тот поднимается, отряхивает штаны и забирается обратно в квартиру, оборачиваясь, чтобы заявить:

– Не хочу слышать ничего такого. Я твой несчастливый пенни, Роджерс! Вот увидишь, я буду ворочаться в твоём ботинке, пока ты не умрёшь.

Баки в альбоме смотрит куда-то вдаль; его глаза прищурены от заходящего солнца, которое теперь уже угасло. 

 

_2006_

Пегги начинает говорить, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом:

– Это были просто слухи. Понимаешь, этот человек оставался жив слишком долго. Говард и я предполагали, что это были разные люди, которые носили одинаковый костюм год за годом, но потом мы получили надёжные разведданные – файл, датированный ещё 46-м годом, информация в котором совпала с тем, что ты говорил о руке. Нам пришлось признать, что это был один и тот же человек. А потом, через несколько лет после Ленинграда, информатор Старка успешно проник в проект «Зимний Солдат». Они называли его, – голос Пегги сбивается, – мне жаль, Стив. Они называли его Американцем. Информатор Старка добыл так много данных, как только мог. Солдат исцелялся быстро, слишком быстро. Мы думали, что они проводили над ним эксперименты. Но это всё, что мне известно, потому что вскоре после этого информатора Старка раскрыли и ликвидировали. Они – это была Красная Комната – прислали фотографии процесса, чтобы припугнуть нас. И на одной из них… Стив, пожалуйста, поверь мне; там была видна только небольшая часть его лица. Фотография была зернистой и размытой. Мы не знали наверняка. Мы _никогда_ не знали наверняка. Его волосы были длиннее, но на нём не было маски, и… Стив, мне так жаль. Солдат выглядел как он.

Стив понимает, что дрожит, а его дыхание сбивается. Ему тяжело дышать – словно его легкие вновь подводят, словно его астма опять вернулась. Как тогда, во время Пёрл-Харбора, во время 9/11, его руки и ноги холодеют, становятся неповоротливыми, и ужас сдавливает его горло точно так же, как лёд покрывал Баки в его кошмарах.

– Как кто, Пегги? – спрашивает он.

Пегги крепче сжимает свои ладони поверх его собственных и поспешно говорит:

– У нас не было технологии для распознавания лиц. Это был 1962 год. И это было _невозможно_ , Стив. Это казалось _просто невозможным_.

Стив ни разу не умолял, ни разу за всю свою жизнь; даже тогда, когда Пегги попросила его уйти. Он даже не умолял сохранить жизнь его маме или Баки. Но умоляет сейчас. Его голос настолько хриплый, просящий, что он едва его узнаёт.

– Пегги, пожалуйста, скажи мне. _Пожалуйста._

– Это был Джеймс Барнс, – шёпотом признаётся Пегги. В её глазах стоят слёзы.   
– О, _Стив._ Это был он.

Стук сердца Стива, кажется, разносится по всему его телу, а мир вокруг словно замирает. Медленно, заторможенно Стив пытается это осознать. Он оставил его там – он _оставил его там_ – только потому, что тела не могло остаться. У них не было времени искать. Никто не мог пережить…

Лаборатория Золы. Огнестрельное ранение, полученное на вражеской территории, затянулось за два дня. Баки пил с остальными парнями, пил много, но никогда толком не хмелел. В письмах он писал, что его накачивали сумасшедшими дозами препаратов. Осознание обрушивается на Стива как удар, как тот тяжёлый кулак в Ленинграде, который полностью выбил из него дух.

Он был там. Он был _прямо там_. И его рука – рука – Бак…

К его ужасу и боли, Пегги продолжает:

– Мы были убеждены, что не можем сказать тебе. Это бы скомпрометировало нас. Баланс был слишком зыбким; мы были на грани ядерной войны. Если бы ты знал, Стив, если бы ты знал, что существует даже малейшая возможность… я знаю, что ты перевернул бы весь мир лишь для него. Ты перевернул бы весь мир, чтобы найти его, и тебе было бы наплевать на всё остальное.

Она права. Господи помоги ему, она права.

– Ты уничтожил бы всё, ради чего мы работали. Ты бы вовлёк целую нацию в мировую войну, и риски были так высоки, и я знала, знала, что не могу позволить тебе это, – теперь она плачет, слёзы медленно катятся по лицу. – Господи, прости меня, Стив, мне так жаль.

– Он не узнал меня в Ленинграде, – понимает Стив. Может, это делает его эгоистом, но это кажется даже худшим, чем рука; худшим, чем что-либо. Он испуган. Он спрашивает почти детским тоном: – Пегги, он не…?

– Я знаю, – шепчет Пегги. – Информатор Старка рассказал нам… Стив, я…, – она берёт себя в руки и продолжает: – Это был электрошок. Они обнуляли его. Они обнуляли его память – не раз, после каждой новой миссии.

Стиву так больно, словно его бьют ножом в живот. Ничего хуже он никогда не чувствовал. После того, как Баки упал с поезда, Стив думал – он был уверен, – что это худшая боль, которую ему доведётся пережить: потрясение, агония, за которыми следует бесконечная и бесцветная скорбь. В тот вечер, пытаясь напиться в разбомбленном баре, Стив понимал, что это – худшее, что с ним случалось.

Он ошибался.

– Говард и я думали, что его деактивировали в восьмидесятые. Мы были так _уверены_ , что его больше нет. Не было ни единого следа, ведущего к нему, а к тому времени, как КГБ расформировали, мы решили, что этот ужас наконец-то кончился. Он убил… Стив, это был тот киллер, который застрелил президента.

Это воспринимается уже проще – наверное, потому, что Стив уже просто не может быть шокирован сильнее. Он знает, что Сталина он убил тоже. Скольких ещё людей? Скольких людей они поручили ему убить… и что они делали с ним, как ещё они ломали его, заставляя сделать это?

Стив вспоминает так чётко, словно это было вчера: на базе ГИДРЫ Баки в беспамятстве бормочет: _«Джеймс Барнс, сержант, 32557038…сержант, 32557…»._

Сколько раз он повторял это Советам? Сколько раз перед тем, как они отобрали у него собственное имя?

– Но, пойми, не было ни единой записи. Только одна фотография. А потом…

Пегги смотрит на Стива, качая головой. Она всё ещё плачет, но не пытается вытереть слёзы. Её голос теперь звенит – тонко, словно бьющийся фарфор.

– Говарду казалось, что кто-то наблюдает за домом. Но ты знаешь его… ой, даже я подумала, что он пьян или дело в наркотиках – что из-за этого у него просто приступ паранойи. У него были свои странности. Поэтому никто из нас не прислушался к нему, а позднее он нанял охранников. В ночь своей смерти он устроил настоящий скандал, заставляя Марию оставить Тони дома.

– Ты знал, что что-то случилось, правда? – спрашивает Пегги. – Ты стёр его сообщение, потому что не хотел, чтобы я его услышала.

– Да, – признаёт Стив. Теперь он понимает, что последует за этим. Это неизбежно. Он вспоминает панику в голосе Старка. Как Старк произнёс имя Пегги – словно это было предупреждение. И Стив понимает, что последним, что Старк видел той ночью – после того как, господи, после того, как Зимний Солдат выдернул Марию сквозь лобовое стекло и разбил её тело об асфальт, – последним, что Старк видел, было лицо Баки Барнса, призрака из прошлого шестидесятилетней давности. И он знал, что смерть пришла за ним.

– Ты был прав, что стёр его, – продолжает Пегги полным вины голосом. – Он оставил сообщение в моём офисе. Наверное, позвонил мне первой. Всё, что сказал Говард – это «Он идёт». И тогда я поняла, как неправа была, пытаясь сохранить это в тайне от тебя так долго. Как неправы были все мы.

«Я… мы все ошибались. Роджерс, послушай меня…»

Пегги наконец-то вытирает слёзы.

– Есть ещё одна вещь. Только одна, Стив. Я чувствую, что просто обязана сказать тебе это.

Оцепеневший, Стив встречается с ней взглядом. Что ещё она может сказать?

– Это другая причина, по которой я тебе не сказала, – говорит она. – Наверное, настоящая причина.

Стив не отвечает; он не думает, что сможет. Вместо этого он продолжает смотреть ей в глаза и ждёт.

– Я эгоистична, – признаёт Пегги; она выглядит совершенно разбитой. – Я так сильно тебя любила, и любовь сделала меня эгоистичной. И я знала, что если расскажу тебе, то потеряю тебя.

И самая ужасная вещь – худшая вещь – это то, что Стив всей душой понимает, что она права. Что Пегги как всегда права. Он уехал бы. Он перевернул бы мир вверх дном, чтобы вернуть Баки домой, и даже не оглянулся бы назад.

Пегги теперь по-настоящему рыдает, сжимаясь в комок: она дрожит всем телом и закрывает глаза ладонями. Стив не может на это смотреть, он не понимает, зол ли он, обижен или предан, прощает её или нет, сможет ли когда-нибудь. Не то чтобы он не понимал её причин – он понимает их. Но это не значит, что с ними легко смириться.

Стив знает только то, что любит её и не хочет, чтобы она больше мучилась этим. Она сложила со своих плеч груз этой правды, и теперь он принадлежит Стиву. Теперь ему нужно нести этот груз.

Он хочет нести его.

Он осторожно берёт её ладони в свои.

– Всё нормально, – бормочет Стив, прижимаясь своим лбом к её. Он берет её лицо в ладони и чувствует, как слёзы текут по пальцам. – Эй, всё нормально. Послушай меня: ты не ошибалась. Я бы уехал. Я бы уехал, потому что любовь сделала эгоистичным и меня.

Лицо Пегги искривляется так, будто его слова ранят её. Она качает головой и смотрит на него, накрывая его ладони своими.

– Мне жаль, что я так задержала тебя, – шепчет она. – Стив, мне так жаль. Я помешала тебе, не так ли? Помешала тебе прожить ту жизнь, которую ты хотел. Которой ты заслуживал. Мне _жаль_.

– Пегги, не извиняйся, – тихо отвечает Стив, целуя костяшки её пальцев. – Я любил тебя и всё ещё люблю. Я прожил прекрасную жизнь, Пегс, разве ты не знаешь этого? Я прожил прекрасную жизнь, танцуя с тобой ночи напролёт.

– Но это последний раз, не так ли? – спрашивает Пегги. Стив долго молчит, вытирая все её слёзы. Когда она берёт себя в руки, то продолжает тихо: – Уже рассветает, думаю. Тебе пора идти.

Она касается его лица своими сильными увядающими ладонями. Она _действительно_ выглядит так же, как и в день их встречи: несмотря на то, что годы сделали с ней, несмотря на всю ложь, которую ей пришлось говорить, на людей, которым она причинила боль, на смерти, которые она видела, её глаза всё те же – тёплые, спокойные, карие. Стив любит её без всяких оговорок. Он не солгал. Ничто не заставит его разлюбить её, даже сейчас. Эти чувства горят в нём – точно так же, как и он сам будет гореть до того дня, пока опять не увидит лицо Баки. И он увидит. Стив не остановится до тех пор, пока не отыщет его. Жди меня, умоляет он мысленно Баки. В каком аду ты бы ни был сейчас, продержись там ещё немного и дождись меня.

Жди меня. Я приду за тобой. Я всегда прихожу.

– Я переверну Небеса, – уверенно обещает Стив. – А если этого будет недостаточно, я подниму Ад. Но я исправлю всё это, Пегги. Я верну его домой.

Пегги улыбается: грустная, преданная ему, уставшая.

– Я знаю, Стив, – отвечает она. – Я знаю, что вернёшь.

–

Трискелион заметно изменился с годами: теперь он больше не вытянутый и прямой, в духе любимого Старком Баухауза, однако всё ещё поражает количеством людей в костюмах и стеклянных окон. Офис директора Фьюри находится достаточно высоко, но не настолько, как офис Говарда. Стив добирается до него на стеклянном лифте и, подъезжая к нужному этажу, видит из него Потомак.

Офис Фьюри бело-серый, прогретый солнечными лучами. Фьюри, кажется, не обращает на них внимания: на нём чёрная одежда и даже пальто. При виде повязки на его глазу Стив каждый раз мысленно дёргается, но не показывает этого. Он останавливается у двери, наблюдая за тем, как Фьюри ставит коробку на письменный стол и сдувает с неё пыль. Рядом с коробкой лежит потрёпанный файл, любезно предоставленный агентом Романовой. Надпись на нём гласит _«PROEKT: ZIMNIY VOIN»_. Фьюри делает шаг назад, быстро и коротко отдавая ему честь.

– Полковник, – приветствует он. – С возвращением, сэр.

Стив делает несколько шагов вперёд и открывает коробку, касается раскрытой ладонью белой звезды на своей собственной униформе.

– Знаешь, что? – спрашивает у него Стив. – Думаю, я предпочитаю «Капитан».

Фьюри кивает и, кажется, даже улыбается уголком рта.

– Капитан, значит? Что ж, Кэп, у меня для тебя есть ещё кое-что.

Фьюри вытаскивает его из-за своего письменного стола. Стив даже не помнит, выглядел ли он когда-то так хорошо – может, из-за того, что в последний раз он видел его запертым на складе Щ.И.Т.а несколько лет назад, и тогда он ещё был матово-серым. Сейчас же он покрашен заново: красный, белый и синий переливаются в солнечном свете, ярко сияют.

– Я воспользовался некоторыми привилегиями, – объясняет Фьюри, протягивая его Стиву.

Щит знакомой тяжестью ложится на его руку.

Прошло много времени.


	2. Chapter 2

«1954»   
– Во время «допроса» Стива Ли спрашивает его, были ли его родители как-то связаны с Социалистической партией Ирландии. Эта партия реальна: она была основана в 1896 году и за время своего существования перенесла несколько распадов и возрождений. В 1921 году она стала называться Коммунистической партией Ирландии – скорее всего, это название больше знакомо Ли, но не было известно родителям Стива и, соответственно, ему самому. Более того, хотя ирландские историки и называли эту партию внушительной, на самом деле она была очень маленькой, так что родители Стива, вероятно, не состояли в ней.  
– КГБ было основано в марте 1954; в этой части Стив во время разведывательной операции собирает информацию именно о КГБ.  
– Упоминающийся в этой части проект «Венона» – это секретная американская программа по расшифровке разведданных, которая была создана для того, чтобы противостоять российской разведке.  
– Винницкое поселение – это маленький округ с посёлками, который существовал в Ленинградской области с 1927 до 1963: я не представляю, где именно под Ленинградом он находился, и не имею ни малейшего представления о том, были ли у КГБ какие-то базы там – очевидно, что, скорее всего, нет.  
– Чукотский находился далеко, далеко, ДАЛЕКО, _ОЧЕНЬ ДАЛЕКО_ на северо-востоке автономного округа (региона СССР), и, насколько я понимаю, технически он функционировал автономно от СССР. Это была (и, наверное, до сих пор есть) – практически заброшенная, в основном необитаемая пустошь, которая поэтому показалась нам идеальным местом для создания чего-то настолько блядски подозрительного, как Красная Комната. Особенно, если эта организация только что получила от останков ГИДРЫ агента, который невероятно нестабилен, непредсказуем и кидается на людей, как дикое животное. Учтите, что это не канон комиксов: на самом деле никакого канона о месторасположении Красной Комнаты вообще не существует. Согласно фанону, она находится в западной России. Мне же кажется, что это не настолько весело.  
– ПРОЕКТ: ЗИМНИЙ ВОИН/ Proyekt Zímnij Voin: я подумала, что использование русского слова, которое в зависимости от контекста может означать и солдата, и воина, и берсерка, будет забавным способом показать, что Зимнего Солдата не всегда называли Зимним Солдатом. Возможно, сначала он был нулевым пациентом, затем – объектом один, а потом Красная Комната решила пойти по следам ГИДРЫ и создать свой собственный проект по воспитанию суперубийц. Ещё я очень люблю идею о том, что Красной Комнате казалось, что именно сыворотка делает Баки непредсказуемым. Мне нравится мысль о том, что Баки было очень сложно контролировать первое десятилетие или около того: криокамеры ещё были новыми и нестабильными, а обнуления не приносили нужного результата. Поэтому я использовала слово, которое может означать не только «солдата» – чтобы показать, что Красная Комната не была уверена в нём.  
– Изначально мы использовали слово «ЗИМА», а не «ЗИМНИЙ», потому что… ну, мы не говорим по-русски, но чудесная isamai сказала нам, что слово «ЗИМНИЙ» будет более уместно, потому что нельзя использовать два имени существительных подряд. После этого я поняла, что в английском два имени существительных использовать… можно? Не знаю, я не лингвист или кто-то подобный, но «Winter Soldier» – это же два имени существительных подряд, и всё же «Winter» означает характеристику Солдата. Если бы нам не разрешалось использовать два имени существительных, а вместо них было бы прилагательное и имя существительное, это звучало бы как «Wintry Soldier» – немного глупо. Теперь я заканчиваю лингвистический трёп: если только кто-то, кто разбирается в этом, не захочет объяснить мне, в чём дело.  
– Я не удержалась от того, чтобы прописать ему фирменную атаку Красной Комнаты – «бёдра смерти». Поработай ими, Бак.  
– Солдат докладывает в переговорное устройство, что он ранен (возможно, фатально), и спрашивает, ждут ли от него завершения миссии в таких условиях; ему отвечают, что нет, и он отступает. Это очевидно происходит не потому, что Баки хочет жить – его проинструктировали уведомлять, если ему кажется, что он при смерти: тогда его тут же можно будет отозвать назад. Он слишком хороший агент, чтобы его потерять. К тому же вы могли заметить, что я не выдала переговорных устройств американцам, но выдала их Красной Комнате. Это из-за того, что технологии Красной Комнаты значительно превосходят изобретения Старка, даже к 2014 году.

«1962»  
– Ужин Ассоциации корреспондентов Белого Дома проводится ежегодно, чтобы собрать средства для стипендий. Несмотря на то, что он требует дресс-кода «чёрный галстук», присутствия ряда военных чиновников и проводится в Белом Доме, это достаточно ненапряжное и весёлое мероприятие. Я подделала дату: в 62-ом такой ужин на самом деле проводился в конце апреля, но снег показался мне более драматичным.  
– «Пригнись и накройся» – очень странная вещь. Они показывали эти короткометражки в школах, и их суть сводилась к тому, что лучший способ пережить ядерную атаку – это _спрятаться под партой_. Точно так же, как у нас проводятся учебные пожарные тревоги и учебные локдаун тревоги (имитирующие побег заключённых из тюрьмы), в те времена проводились учебные тревоги «пригнись и накройся». У меня есть ссылки на эти пропагандистские мультфильмы, если вам интересно; они такие ебанутые. Я узнала об этих мультфильмах давным-давно от своего отца: он рассказал мне об учебных тревогах «пригнись и накройся», которые они проходили в средней школе. Мне показалось, что это будет чем-то, чего Стив _совершенно_ не одобрит.  
– Стива называют полковником Роджерсом из-за его двух почётных повышений.  
– Л. Б. Джонсон явно не был слишком крутым парнем; он был известен за то, что называли «подходом Джонсона»: физически угрожал людям, заставляя их продвигать его законодательные акты. Кеннеди не хотел, чтобы Джонсон когда-либо стал президентом. А Стив, как известно, ненавидит подонков.  
– Женщинам запрещалось появляться на ужине Ассоциации корреспондентов Белого Дома до 1962 года, поэтому присутствие Пегги на нём… действительно играет существенную роль.  
«1963»  
– CBS прерывает новый эпизод мыльной оперы «Как вращается мир», чтобы проинформировать народ о том, что президента застрелили. Единственным способом описать этот кусок так, чтобы он был исторически правдоподобным, было заставить Стива смотреть мыльную оперу. Не выдумываю это дерьмо. Поразительно.  
– Как известно, печатные издания освещали смерть Кеннеди четыре дня. Поэтому кэп появляется, чтобы Успокоить Народ, через четыре дня. Несмотря на это, время пресс-конференции очевидно выдумано.

«1966»  
– Формат заголовка необычный, но он на самом деле типичен для New York Times и тогда, _и_ сейчас, поэтому я смирилась с этим. К тому же вы не поверите, сколько скандалов, связанных с геями, было в 66-ом. Действительно много.

«1969»  
– Стоунволл случился за несколько месяцев до высадки на Луну: этим обусловлен порядок событий в этой части.  
– Я не могла удержаться от того, чтобы не сделать сноску к пятому выпуску «Человека вне времени» со сценой в Гранд-Каньоне, потому что _я больна ею_.

«1971»  
– «Расследование зимних солдат» иронично проводилось зимой 71-го (31 января–2 февраля), поэтому я назначила данному разделу этот год и изменила время ареста Стива/знакомства с Фьюри на 72-ой.  
– Просто личный комментарий: удачи вам, если вы соберётесь смотреть настоящую дачу показаний в ходе «Расследования зимних солдат» – мне действительно приходилось прерываться каждые пять минут, чтобы подышать. Я не смогла это досмотреть. Это было слишком для _меня_ – а это уже говорит о многом. Все те вещи, которые им приказывали делать, все казни и пытки, убийства женщин и детей – этого достаточно, чтобы до конца следующего века человеку снились кошмары. Вы знаете, что белый фосфор делает с человеческим телом? Я не знала (по крайней мере не в подробностях), а теперь жалею, что узнала. Я не представляю, как этим парням вообще удавалось спать после возвращения домой. Я точно не забуду эту дачу показаний и знаю, что продолжу думать о ней ещё долгое время.  
– В это время Сан-Франциско был заполнен хиппи. Это был один из городов, в которых зарождалась и формировалась культура хиппи – это любопытно, и это, пожалуй, как раз та причина, по которой Джим не живёт в самом городе. Ещё я не могу понять, что чувствую по поводу того, что Морита вернулся жить в Фресно. С этим городом у него, наверное, связано много плохих воспоминаний.  
– «Расследование зимних солдат» начали ветераны войны во Вьетнаме, которые требовали ответственности и хотели перемен. (Забавный факт: Джон Керри действительно давал показания тогда. Он был ещё очень, очень молод, и волос у него было примерно столько же, сколько и сейчас). Оно проводилось в Детройте, и о нём по загадочной причине не рассказывали практически никакие СМИ, кроме местных. Поэтому можно совершенно спокойно предполагать, что Стив не знал о нём совершенно ничего: расследование не показывали по телевизору, а все данные по нему были обнародованы лишь год спустя, в конце 72-го. С другой стороны, Джим, который всё ещё поддерживал связь со Щ.И.Т.ом, несмотря на свой возраст, вне всяких сомнений слышал по работе об организации, которая начала это.  
– История о кролике правдива; человек сказал, что его распотрошил его начальник, добавил «теперь ты это знаешь» и отправился на войну через шесть часов.

«1972»  
– Протест, в котором участвовал Стив, настоящий, но я поменяла несколько деталей: арестовали не полицейских, а членов гей-организации, участвовавших в протестном марше, а сам марш произошёл в 1971 году. Но сделать арестованных копами было очень удобно, и мне пришлось так поступить. Помимо этого, протест проводился холодным декабрьским днём и по сути напоминал бунт, в ходе которого было арестовано много людей.  
– Я во многом игнорирую канон мувивёрса, который касается Фьюри, потому что он ужасен и потому что так гораздо веселее. И ещё потому, что мне кажется не слишком притянутым за уши то, что Фьюри воевал во Вьетнаме до того, как начал участвовать в секретных операциях холодной войны.

«1975»  
– Песня – «The Times They Are A-Changin’» авторства Боба Дилана.

«1977»  
– Южный Вьетнам зимой на самом деле достаточно сухой, а на севере – дождливый. Это меняется летом: южный Вьетнам становится более дождливым, а северный – более сухим. Я выбрала южный Вьетнам потому, что найденные в интернете карты подсказали мне: большая часть военных сражений прошла именно там.  
– Мины действительно зарывали в землю обе стороны.

«1980»  
– Я подумала, что есть смысл наградить Баки пурпурным сердцем: эта награда предназначена для солдат, погибших в бою или убитых врагами на войне. Несмотря на то, что технически это не совсем точно, Баки был следующим по званию после Капитана Америки, и мне кажется, что выдать ему эту награду было бы правильно. В послужном списке Баки также указан СНР, потому что по сути Коммандос находились вне армейской юрисдикции и под юрисдикцией СНР.  
– Этот марш протеста НЕ настоящий, но во время паники по поводу СПИДа похожих на него демонстраций было достаточно много – в частности, многие из них проводились в Вест-Виллидж. «ACT UP – БОРИСЬ СО СПИДОМ» – реально существовавший слоган. В то время о СПИДе ходило много мифов: о том, как он лечится, как передаётся. Газеты называли эту болезнь «чумой». По сути это были довольно паршивые времена для ЛГБТ, и почти все в этом сообществе концентрировались на том, чтобы избавить людей от страха и клейма, обезопасить их и донести до общества факты.  
– «ACT UP» – это на самом деле название организации: AIDS Coalition to Unleash Power (СПИД-коалиция для мобилизации силы). Основной задачей этой организации было повышение осведомленности о ВИЧ/СПИДе, сбор средств на разработку лекарств против этих заболеваний и попытку остановить то, что по сути напоминало третий пик Красной угрозы в версии для гей-сообщества. К тому же само название очень здорово сокращается. Кто-то очень хотел, чтобы аббревиатура значила именно это, я думаю. Потому что сама суть организации заключалась в том, чтобы твой голос услышали. В действиях. Образовании. Заботе о здоровье и безопасности людей, разрушении панических и иррациональных страхов.

«1998»  
– Короткий рассказ о Кэт: она родилась в 48-ом, в 25 лет (в 1973 году) встретила Джо Мориту на летней стажировке в Калифорнии, когда отправилась навестить дядю Джима Мориту. Джо и Кэт влюбились друг в друга и поженились через два года (в 75-ом), после того как Кэт получила кандидата наук. Ни одно из этих событий не описано в фике, потому что в нём всё происходит зимой, а жизнь Кэт очевидно больше связана с летом. Я предполагаю, что их первый ребёнок родился через два года (в 77-ом), а второй – ещё через два (в 79-ом), поэтому старшему на момент окончания текста 21 год, а младшему – 19. Мне кажется, это чудесное время для Тони, которому только 28 и который, наверное, получает массу удовольствия, выступая в роли наставника для детей Кэт, потому что ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ, что она была его наставником, ВЫ ПРОСТО ЗНАЕТЕ. Этот комментарий, наверное, больше подошёл бы разделу «1985», но я слишком ленива, чтобы переместить его туда.

«2006»  
– Джо Райт был режиссёром фильма про Стива и Баки, потому что Джо Райт всегда режиссирует самые грустные исторические фильмы про любовные истории. Наверное, этот фильм был очень депрессивным, и актёр, играющий Баки, часто и подолгу смотрел на того, кто играл Стива, а на фоне играла грустная фортепианная мелодия. И, наверное, там был какой-то разбомбленный французский особняк, и, возможно, ванная на когтистых лапах, и неловкая эротическая сцена, как-то связанная с водой. И я не могу обещать, что режиссёр бы не выдумал несколько лишних писем – особенно непристойных, потому что Джо Райт любит снимать, как протагонисты читают вслух непристойные письма. И в отзывах бы говорилось о шокирующем сексуальном напряжении! Американская икона! Уничтожена! Большинство фильма бы озвучивалось закадровым голосом. И даже самые суровые мужчины, которые пошли бы в кино только ради своих девушек, могли бы прослезиться в конце, когда Стив бы трагично нашёл письма в каком-то невероятном месте, опустил голову на плечо своей неухоженной жены-блондинки и проронил Одну Единственную Слезу. Этот фильм был бы невероятно гиперболизированным и даже немного мелодраматичным, и на тумблере бы наверняка сделали из него тысячу гифсетов, а хипстеры бы до сих пор цитировали фразы из него друг другу. Как бы то ни было, я слишком много об этом думаю.

«1943»  
– Тренировочный лагерь длится 10 недель, если человека в итоге не призывают для тренировки на ВУС – военно-учётную специальность: в таком случае тренироваться придётся от 14 до 16 недель. Поэтому Баки врёт Стиву, когда говорит, что не задержится надолго, хоть и не знает этого; скорее всего, он уехал в тренировочный лагерь на 16 недель, что нормально для тех, кого обучают снайперскому делу. Именно поэтому он смог отправиться на фронт уже сержантом, хотя ехал на войну впервые. _Ещё_ это значит, что он сознательно работал над тем, чтобы стать офицером до окончания тренировочного лагеря: если ты сможешь сделать это, твою зарплату повысят. Но Бак не думает, что вернётся с войны. Поэтому он, наверное, постарался получить звание повыше до того, как отправиться на фронт: хотел, чтобы Стив не нуждался ни в чём, когда он сам умрёт на войне. И это, кажется, канон.


End file.
